My Thoughts, Your Memories
by kyukyu1212
Summary: Tatapan itu tatapan yang dulu setiap harinya Sungmin terima, tatapan itu sangat sama dengan tatapan seseorang yang dulu Sungmin sangat sayangi dan lindungi. Tatapan itu sangat sama tapi Sungmin tidak melihat dirinya dalam bola mata kelam itu -KYUMIN/GS
1. Chapter 1

**My Thoughts, Your Memories**

_**Beginning Chapter**_

.

.

.

"Kyuhyun!" suara yeoja itu menggema disepanjang jalan kompleks perumahan elit itu, hari sudah gelap hanya lampu yang menyinari. Seseorang yang dipanggil itupun tidak menghiraukan panggilan yeoja yang sedang bersusah payah berlari menyusulnya.

"Kyuhyun-ah, kau disuruh eomma membeli apa?" Tanya yeoja itu setelah berhasil menyusul orang yang dipanggilnya Kyuhyun. Tidak ada jawaban dari namja disampingnya, yeoja itu kembali membuka bibir mungilnya untuk bertanya "Yasudah kalau tidak mau jawab, aku temani ya? " hening, tidak ada jawaban lagi membuat gadis itu benar-benar harus membungkam bibirnya. Sekarang yang bisa dilakukannya hanya mengikuti namja disampingnya, memastikan namja ini tidak tersesat dan kembali kerumah dengan selamat.

Kyuhyun berhenti sebentar dan menatap yeoja disampingnya dengan tatapan seolah yeoja disampingnya ini sangat berbahaya dan patut dihindari. Berbanding terbalik, yeoja tersebut malah melemparkan senyum dan mundur beberapa langkah dari Kyuhyun. Merasa yeoja itu sudah tidak berada disampingnya Kyuhyun kembali berjalan dengan kertas ditangannya.

"Apa aku terlihat seperti orang yang sangat jahat?" gumam gadis mungil itu mengikuti diam-diam tidak jauh dibelakang Kyuhyun tidak mau namja yang lebih muda darinya dua tahun itu menatapnya seperti tadi.

Gadis itu kembali tersenyum saat melihat namja itu keluar dari _convenience store_ dengan sekantung belanjaan ditangan kirinya dan beberapa helai uang won ditangan kanannya. Tanpa berniat menganggu Kyuhyun gadis itu memilih berjalan mengikuti Kyuhyun di belakangnya—sekali lagi dia ingin memastikan Kyuhyun sampai dirumah dengan selamat.

"Lama sekali kau!" suara melengking itu membahana di dapur rumah mewah itu, wanita paruh baya dengan apron merahnya merebut kantung belanjaan ditangan Kyuhyun membuat namja yang masih menundukkan kepalanya itu sedikit terhuyung kebelakang.

"Eomma!" gadis yang sedari tadi hanya diam itu mengeluarkan suaranya, gadis itu berjalan mendekat dan menatap Kyuhyun yang masih menunduk dan meremas ujung kaosnya. Gadis itu mengecek sebentar keadaan Kyuhyun dan berbalik menatap wanita yang sibuk mengecek belanjaan yang dibawa Kyuhyun

"Eomma! Berhentilah memarahi Kyuhyun, dia sangat ketakutan dan itu tidak baik untuknya" yeoja manis itu menatap wanita yang dipanggil eomma memohon. "itu agar anak manja itu bisa mandiri, kau tidak lihat yang dilakukannya hanya merepotkan semua maid disini.. sekali-sekali dia harus melihat dunia luar dan belajar melakukan sesuatu sendiri" ucap wanita paruh baya itu tidak memperdulikan ekspresi kesal yeoja mungil disampingnya.

"Kyuhyun punya keterbatasan eomma!" balas yeoja itu masih membela Kyuhyun.

"Berhentilah membelanya Sungmin-ah" ucap wanita itu sekali lagi, mengeluarkan beberapa bahan makanan dari dalam kantong belanjaan dan beranjak menyiapkan makan malam. Tidak menghiraukan yeoja yang bernama Sungmin itu.

"Aku membelanya karena tau apa yang eomma lakukan salah!" teriak gadis mungil itu memulai perdebatan lagi, dia benar-benar tidak terima Kyuhyun diperlakukan sangat kasar oleh eommanya.

"Diam! Atau anak manja itu tidak akan mendapat jatah makan malamnya!" Bentakan keras itu berhasil membuat Sungmin bungkam begitu juga Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi hanya diam mendengarkan pertengkaran kedua wanita itu—entah dia mengerti atau tidak. Sungmin menghela nafas kasar dan berbalik kearah Kyuhyun yang masih terdiam ketakutan, gadis itu menarik tangan Kyuhyun pelan berniat mengantar Kyuhyun ke kamarnya. Tapi, Sungmin harus kembali menahan kesedihannya saat Kyuhyun menyentak tangannya kasar, dan berlalu meninggalkan dapur dengan langkah khas miliknya.

"Cih! Bahkan anak manja itu tidak mau dekat denganmu, untuk apa kau membelanya hah?" Sungmin tersenyum pahit berusaha sekuat tenaga menahan air matanya yang mendesak keluar. Gadis mungil itu berjalan pelan kearah wanita paruh baya yang sibuk dengan masakannya, memeluk wanita yang sangat disayanginya itu dari belakang—merasakan hangat dan nyamannya punggung sang eomma.

"Setidaknya, keluarga Kyuhyun sudah banyak membantu kita eomma~ aku bahkan bisa sekolah lagi karena bantuan keluarga Kyuhyun..walaupun mereka ti-"

"Masuklah kekamar dan ganti seragammu" Sungmin hanya menurut saat wanita itu mengalihkan pembicaraan lagi, selalu seperti itu saat Sungmin akan membahas keluarga Cho. Eommanya tidak pernah mau membahas dan lebih memilih mengalihkan pembicaraan seperti sekarang ini.

"Arasso, jangan lupa makan malam untuk Kyuhyun eomma~" gadis itu berlalu dan meninggalkan wanita yang menyibukkan diri memasak makanan itu.

Gadis itu langsung menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas kasur single dikamarnya yang tidak terlalu besar. Tubuhnya terasa sangat berat dan kepalanya berdenyut pusing, yah—wajar saja sekarang Sungmin berada di tingkat akhir junior high school mengharuskannya pulang hampir jam tujuh malam setiap harinya dan hari ini sepulang sekolah dia tidak mendapati Kyuhyun ada dimanapun dengan terpaksa gadis itu harus berlari mengelilingi kompleks untuk mencari namja itu.

"Bahkan sudah setahun berlalu tapi Kyuhyun masih tidak mau dekat dan berbicara denganku" keluh gadis itu dan mengembungkan pipinya kesal, ingatannya kembali berputar saat pertama kali menginjakkan kaki di mansion mewah keluarga Cho. Saat pertama kali bertemu dengan Kyuhyun dan menyapanya.

"Yah, setidaknya sekarang dia tidak melemparkan barang apapun kalau aku mendekat. Bukankah itu sebuah kemajuan?" ucap Sungmin pada dirinya sendiri. Yeoja itu tersenyum simpul mengingat saat dia mengulurkan tangan pada Kyuhyun waktu itu, Kyuhyun mendorongnya sangat keras kemudian mengambil apapun yang ada di dekatnya untuk dilemparkan pada Sungmin seolah gadis mungil nan imut itu adalah seseorang yang akan membahayakannya.

"Haaah" Sungmin menghela nafas, gadis itu memutus lamunannya sendiri dan beralih mengambil boneka beruang kecilnya, gadis itu memeluk boneka lusuh itu dan tidak lama tertidur tanpa mengganti baju seperti yang diperintahkan eommanya.

**_-Cho Kyuhyun &amp; Lee Sungmin-_**

Sungmin keluar dari kamarnya dengan senyum merekah dibibir pinknya, membuat beberapa pelayan yang sudah datang dari pagi dan membersihkan daerah sekitar kamarnya ikut merasakan senyuman tulus itu.

"Pagi nona muda Sungmin" sapa salah seorang pelayan dan membungkukkan badannya pada Sungmin membuat senyuman dibibir sungmin berganti menjadi rengutan kesal

"Eonni, sudah kubilang panggil saja namaku—aku bukan nona muda disini" ucap Sungmin kesal, yeoja itu menghentakkan kakinya kesal membuat pelayan wanita tersebut tertawa kecil melihat tingkah imut Sungmin. "Arasso, Minnie-ah! Maafkan aku hehehe" ucap pelayan wanita itu memperlihatkan senyum tulusnya dan mengacak pelan rambut Sungmin.

"Wookie eonni, aku sudah susah payah menyisirnya" kesal Sungmin lagi, membuat Wookie nama pelayan wanita itu tersenyum entah untuk keberapa kalinya. "Kau akan berangkat sekarang?" Tanya pelayan yang tingginya hampir sama dengan Sungmin itu. "Iya, tapi apa Kyuhyun sudah bangun dan memakan sarapannya?" Tanya Sungmin lagi dan dibalas anggukan singkat dari Wookie

"Tuan muda Kyunhyun dan Nyonya Heechul sedang menikmati sarapan diruang makan" Sungmin mengangguk sebentar sebelum melambaikan tangannya kearah Wookie "Sarapan dan bekalmu ada di dapur Minnie-ya" seolah teringat sesuatu pelayan mungil itu berteriak dan dibalas tanda ok dengan tangan oleh Sungmin

Sekarang Sungmin sedang menyuapkan _toast_ itu penuh-penuh kedalam mulutnya sementara satu tangannya sibuk memasukkan kotak bekal kedalam tas sekolahnya, sebenarnya dia belum telat hanya saja sungmin ingin buru-buru menghabiskan sarapannya. Setelah merasa ada rongga sedikit didalam mulutnya yeoja itu meneguk susunya cepat. Setelah semua yang ada dimeja dapur habis sungmin berlalu kearah ruang makan di mansion cho itu tetapi tetap menjaga jaraknya, yeoja itu melempar senyum melihat tidak ada keributan antara eommanya dengan Kyuhyun pagi ini. Keduanya terlihat damai dengan makanan masing-masing

"Kau sudah mau berangkat?" Tanya nyonya besar yang dipanggil nyonya Heechul oleh wookie, Sungmin menganggukkan kepalanya dari kejauhan tidak berniat lebih dekat lagi dengan ruang makan. Dia tidak ingin menganggu Kyuhyun, karena bisa ia pastikan jika Sungmin mendekat maka Kyuhyun tidak akan bernafsu melanjutkan makannya.

"Aku berangkat eomma" ucap Sungmin pelan dan melambaikan tangannya dan dibalas anggukan kepala oleh Heechul, nyonya besar itu melirik Kyuhyun didepannya yang tidak terganggu sama sekali dan sedang berusaha mengoleskan selai coklat pada _toast_nya. Sementara Sungmin masih berdiri diam disana, tentu saja memperhatikan Kyuhyun. Dapat Heechul lihat dari sudut matanya jika Sungmin ingin mengatakan sesuatu

"Kyu—hyu—n-ah selamat belajar ya" suara itu terdengar sangat gugup dan pelan entah Kyuhyun bisa mendengarnya atau tidak. Setelahnya Sungmin berlalu dengan cepat keluar mansion besar dengan jantung yang berdegup sangat kencang

"Oh Sungmin apa yang sedang kau rasakan sekarang—Kyuhyun itu dongsaengmu"

**_To be continued_**

**_kyukyu1212_**

_Salam kenal semua, semoga pada suka sama ffnya walaupun ini nantinya ke depan gatau gimana_

_Saya post ff ini karena jujur di ffn udah jarang banget ff KYUMIN :(_

_Jadilah saya memutuskan untuk menulis lagi, jujur ini tulisan pertama setelah 3 tahun lebih ga nulis ff_

_So, maklumin aja kalo jelek dan banyak typo sana sini yah dan doain aja kedepannya makin bagus :D_

_Lets Kyumin 3_


	2. Chapter 2

**My Thoughts, Your Memories**

_**Second Chapter**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Anak tidak tau diri kau, sudah untung aku memasakkan sesuatu untukmu dan kau malah membuangnya begitu saja" keributan itu didapati Sungmin saat dirinya masuk kedalam mansion Cho sepulang sekolah. Matanya bulatnya membesar saat melihat sang eomma memukul adiknya tanpa ampun. Sungmin langsung berlari tanpa melepas sepatunya dan memeluk Kyuhyun yang terduduk dilantai dan menutupi kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Eomma!" teriak Sungmin berharap pukulan itu berhenti, Sungmin menatap eommanya dengan tatapan mengiba, memohon untuk menghentikan kegiatannya.

"Menjauhlah Sungmin! Dia bukan siapa-siapa mu berhentilah melindunginya!" Heechul melepas pelukan Sungmin dari Kyuhyun, membuat Heechul kembali memukul semua yang ada pada diri Kyuhyun. Emosinya sudah dipuncak sekarang, anak laki-laki manja ini sudah sangat keterlaluan.

"Kyuhyun!" teriak Sungmin lagi dan kembali memeluk Kyuhyun, menggantikan dirinya untuk dipukuli oleh wanita paruh baya yang masih tersulut amarah itu. Air mata Sungmin mengalir begitu saja melihat Kyuhyun yang hanya pasrah diperlakukan seperti itu, Kyuhyun hanya menunduk dengan tatapan tidak fokus sementara tangannya sesuai dengan insting menutupi kepalanya.

"Berhentilah eomma—hiks" isakan itu lolos dari bibir Sungmin dan berhasil membuat Heechul menghentikan kegiatannya. Wanita dengan paras cantik itu menghembuskan nafasnya keras dan berlalu entah kemana, meninggalkan Sungmin yang masih terisak sambil memeluk Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun-ah gwenchana?" Tanya Sungmin sambil meraih tangan Kyuhyun yang masih menutupi kepalanya, air matanya semakin tumpah ruah saat melihat pelipis Kyuhyun mengeluarkan darah. Yeoja itu hanya bisa menutup bibirnya menahan isakannya, dia tidak habis fikir kenapa eommanya bisa berbuat sampai seperti ini pada Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun-ah" ucap Sungmin pelan, berusaha sangat keras memperoleh perhatian Kyuhyun "Kau kuat berdirikan? Kajja kita ke kamarmu dan mengobati lukamu" ucap Sungmin lembut, tangannya kembali meraih tangan Kyuhyundengan lembut membantu namja itu berdiri, dalam hati sungmin berdoa agar adiknya itu tidak menyentak tangannya lagi. Sekali ini saja, karena saat malam semua pelayan akan pulang dan hanya ada mereka bertiga dirumah. Jika Kyuhyun menolaknya siapa yang akan mengobati luka adiknya itu.

"Kyuhyun….." hati Sungmin mencelos saat apa yang ditakutkannya terjadi, namja itu menyentak tangannya dan berjalan terseok kelantai dua ke menuju kamarnya. Bahkan sungmin melihat tangan Kyuhyun bergetar sangat keras karena ketakutan

"Apa aku sebegitu menakutkannya?" batin Sungmin, yeoja itu berlari kearah telepon rumah yang terletak tidak jauh dari sana, mencoba menghubungi siapapun yang bisa membantunya. Kyuhyun tidak akan mau disentuh olehnya.

"Wookie eonnie, Kyuhyun hiks..terluka, bantu aku eonnie"

_**...137...**_

Sungmin membuka pelan pintu kamar Kyuhyun, seisi ruangan itu gelap tidak ada penerangan apapun, Kyuhyun sudah tertidur beberapa jam yang lalu. Luka Kyuhyun pun sudah diobati oleh wookie dan pelayan mungil itu juga membuatkan Kyuhyun beberapa makanan untuk mengisi perutnya. Ya, Kyuhyun menolak makanan yang dibuatkan Heechul karena banyak sayur disana dan Kyuhyun tidak pernah menyukai makanan hijau itu.

Sungmin terduduk didepan ranjang Kyuhyun, yeoja dengan senyum sangat manis itu mengelus pelipis Kyuhyun yang ditutupi plester. Menyentuh luka itu sangat pelan, memberi sugesti pada dirinya kalau luka itu akan cepat sembuh dan tidak akan menyakiti Kyuhyun. Sungmin kembali teringat perlakuan eommanya pada Kyuhyun beberapa jam lalu, membuat Sungmin meringis tidak percaya pada apayang dilakukan eommanya. Heechul yang Sungmin tau adalah sosok yang sangat lembut dan penuh perhatian dan Sungmin tidak tau kenapa belakangan ini eommanya sangat membenci Kyuhyun padahal keluarga Kyuhyun sudah membantu mereka sangat banyak

"Maafkan eommaku Kyuhyun-ah" ucap Sungmin sangat pelan, takut membangukan Kyuhyun. Malam adalah saat dimana Sungmin bisa dengan puas melihat dan berbicara dengan Kyuhyun tanpa harus melihat tatapan tajam penuh benci dan juga ketakutan yang Kyuhyun tujukan padanya.

"Maafkan diriku juga" ucap Sungmin lagi, gadis itu berdiri dari duduknya dan merapihkan selimut yang mentupi tubuh Kyuhyun. Setelah puas memandangi Kyuhyun gadis itu keluar dari kamar tidak menyadari jika Kyuhyun membuka matanya dan menatap pintu dimana Sungmin keluar tadi sangat lama.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Sungmin" tepukan pelan pada pipinya memaksa Sungmin membuka matanya yang terasa berat untuk dibuka. Lenguhan kecil terdengar dari bibirnya, matanya yang sudah terbuka sedikit, langsung terbuka sepenuhnya saat melihat Heechul berada dikamarnya dan berpakaian rapi. Jangan lupakan, siapa yang ada disamping eommanya. Kyuhyun! Sungmin langsung memekik pelan dan berdiri dari tidurnya lalu berlari kekamar mandi, membasuh muka dan menggosok giginya.

"Sungmin-ah, kau kenapa?" Heechul menggedor pintu kamar mandi Sungmin, melihat tingkah aneh putrinya. Lima menit Sungmin keluar dari kamar mandi dengan wajah lebihsegar, yeojaimut dengan bentuk bibir menggoda itu menebar senyumnya pada sang eomma dan juga pada Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi mengikuti kemanapun Heechul pergi.

"Sungmin-ah, hari ini kau mengantar Kyuhyun terapi ya" Sungmin membulatkan mata mendengar permintaan eommanya, tadi eommanya bilang mengantar Kyuhyun terapi? Hei yang benar saja bahkan namja itu sangat ketakutan saat bersamanya yah walaupun saat bersama HeechulKyuhyun juga terlihat ketakutan—tetapi setidaknya Kyuhyun tidak pernah menatap tajam pada eommanya sebagaimana namja itu sekarang sedang menatapnya—seolah mengatakan _aku tidah suka pergi denganmu!_

"Eomma, apa kau lupa fakta bahwa aku hanya murid kelas tiga SMP? Aku tidak mengerti proses-proses apa saja yang dibutuhkan saat terapi" sahut Sungmin, anggap saja sekarang dia sedang jual mahal. Lagian, Sungmin benar-benar tidak tahu dan tidak pernah mengantar Kyuhyun terapi. Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun sebentar, seperti biasa pandangan namja itu sering tidak fokus dan kadang memainkan tangannya—menikmati dunianya sendiri.

"Siwon, meminta eomma untuk menemui seseorang sayang" ucap Heechul lagi, dan Sungmin harus kembali menelan ludahnya.

"Apa akan sangat lama?"

"Hmm, mungkin eomma akan pulang sangat malam hari ini"  
"Lalu Kyuhyun?"

"Kau yang menjaganya"

"Eomma bercanda ya? Bahkan Kyuhyun tidak mau dekat-dekat denganku" protes Sungmin, gadis itu kembali memperhatikan Kyuhyun yang sekarang sedang menundukkan kepala menatap lantai.

'_apa perasaanku saja, barusan aku melihat ekspresi kaget tercetak jelas dimuka Kyuhyun_' batin Sungmin.

"Soal terapi kau tidak perlu melakukan apapun sayang. Eomma sudah menghubungi rumah sakit dan dokter. Kau hanya perlu mengawasi Kyuhyun saja Minnie, eomma takut jika dia hanya sendirian" Sungmin sekali lagi menggelengkan kepalanya menolak usulan Heechul untuk menemani Kyuhyun terapi. Dalam hati Sungmin tersenyum mendengar perkataan eommanya yang sangat takut Kyuhyun sendirian. Sungmin tau Heechul juga menyayangi Kyuhyun tetapi kenapa kadang eommanya yang sangat cantik itu suka menyiksa Kyuhyun.

"Minnie, kau melamum!" sentak Heechul, membuat Sungmin melempar senyum lagi "Sekeras apapun kau menolak kau harus menemani Kyuhyun hari ini, eomma sudah telat dan sehari ini kau harus menjaga anak manja ini" Sungmin kembali harus menahan nafasnya saat eommanya menarik tangannya dan tangan Kyuhyun kemudian mengaitkan tangan itu. 'Hangat' batin Sungmin, yeoja itu sudah melayang dengan imajinasinya saat merasakan tangan Kyuhyun yang hangat, bahkan dengan bodohnya Sungmin berfikir jika tangannya sangat pas berada di genggaman Kyuhyun.

_'Apa aku sedang puber ya?"_ batin Sungmin lagi.

"Minnie-ah apa yang kau lakukan, cepat mandi! supir sudah menunggumu dibawah!" Sungmin tersentak kaget saat eommanya kembali kekamar dan menyadarkan Sungmin dari imajinasi bodohnya. Gadis itu melepas tangannya pelan dan tersenyum pada Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi menatap lantai dan memainkan kakinya

"Kyuhyun, aku mandi sebentar ya. Kau boleh menunggu dikamarku atau kembali ke kamarmu jika bosan menunggu, aku tidak akan lama" Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya menatap Sungmin dengan tatapan yang selalu di benci Sungmin. Sekali lagi yeoja itu hanya bisa tersenyum kemudian berlalu ke kamar mandi meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang menatap pintu kamar mandi yang tertutup itu dengan dahi berkerut, memikirkan sesuatu yang sangat mengganjal dikepalanya. Sangat lama dan setelah itu memilih mengeluarkan sebuah buku tebal dari ransel yang sedari tadi dipakainya. Namja itu memilih menunggu Sungmin dikamar bernuansa putih dengan banyak perabotan pink itu sambil membaca buku tebal kegemarannya.

_**...137...**_

Sungmin memperhatikan dengan seksama proses terapi yang dijalani Kyuhyun. Walaupun hanya dari kaca transparan diluar ruangan terapi. Dalam hati Sungmin berdoa, agar Tuhan segera memberikan kesembuhan pada Kyuhyun. Awalnya Sungmin tidak menyadari ada yang aneh pada diri Kyuhyun, karena secara visual namja itu terlihat normal seperti anak seumurannya. Tetapi saat dia dan eommanya mendekat Kyuhyun menjadi sangat ketakutan. Sungmin kira itu adalah refleks saat orang asing mendekatimu tetapi tidak dengan Kyuhyun, namja yang lebih muda darinya dua tahun itu memang memiliki kelainan pada dirinya. Kyuhyun diculik dan diracuni, Sungmin masih tidak mengerti bagaimana cerita lengkapnya.

Menurut cerita eommanya racun itu dapat merusak semua saraf dan efek terburuknya adalah kematian. Beruntung Kyuhyun ditangani dengan cepat akan tetapi racun itu tetap merusak beberapa saraf Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun terlihat baik-baik saja, namun saat melihat cara berjalan, gerakan tangan, dan kepala Kyuhyun semua orang akan dengan cepat menyadari kondisi namja 13 tahun itu. Kyuhyun juga seperti mempunyari dunia sendiri dan jarang merespon orang asing yang mendekatinya. Jujur saja Sungmin sangat iri pada Ayah dan kakak Kyuhyun karena saat bersama mereka Kyuhyun bisa sedikit ekpresif dan tersenyum tanpa ada rasa takut sama sekali.

"Nona" Sungmin tersentak dari lamunannya, gadis itu berdiri dan tersenyum pada dokter yang ada didepannya, disampingnya Kyuhyun masih diam.

"Sudah selesai dokter?" Tanya Sungmin

"Sudah, kau sudah bisa membawanya pulang Sungmin, keadaan Kyuhyun semakin hari semakin baik walaupun traumanya belum sepenuhnya hilang" Sungmin membungkukan badannya pada dokter wanita didepannya, mencatat dengan baik perkataan dokter tersebut untuk disampikan pada eommanya saat bertemu nanti. Tanpa sadar, Sungmin menggandeng tangan Kyuhyun untuk keluar bersama. Tidak ada protes dari Kyuhyun membuat senyum merekah di bibir mungil Sungmin. Langkah pelannya terhenti saat dokter wanita tadi memanggilnya

"Sungmin-ah"

"Kenapa dokter?"

"Apakah Kyuhyun sering diperlakukan dengan kasar dirumah?"

DEG

Sungmin hanya bisa diam, dia berada diposisi serba salah. Apakah dia harus jujur dan mengatakan jika kadang eommanya suka memukuli dan memarahi Kyuhyun.

"Dokter, sebenarnya..hmm..itu" Sungmin sangat sulit merangkai kata-katanya, Sungmin sudah memutuskan akan jujur saja pada dokter didepannya. Dia tidak tahu kebohongan apa yang diceritakan eommanya pada dokter itu. Terserah jika setelah ini dokter muda didepannya ini akan memberitahukan pada keluarga Kyuhyun, dan mungkin dia dan eommanya akan dipenjara karena telah melakukan kejahatan. Benar-benar pemikiran yeoja berumur 15 tahun.

"Eeh—Kyuhyun" Sungmin tersentak saat tangan Kyuhyun menggenggam tangannya dan menyeret gadis itu menjauh dari dokter yang sudah sangat siap mendengar cerita Sungmin. Sungmin yang tidak mengerti hanya membungkukkan kepalanya pada dokter wanita yang tersenyum padanya, Sungmin bertekad akan menceritakan semuanya pada dokter itu saat bertemu lagi.

Kyuhyun melepas tangannya dari tangan Sungmin saat sudah berada diluar rumah sakit. Sungmin ingin sekali menggoda Kyuhyun sekarang, tapi gadis itu mengurungkan niatnya saat melihat tatapn tajam dimata Kyuhyun.

Selama perjalanan pulang , Sungmin hanya diam. Gadis itu sesekali memperhatikan Kyuhyun yang sibuk dengan buku bacaannya. Sungmin masih memikirkan kejadian di rumah sakit tadi, kenapa Kyuhyun malah menariknya saat yeoja itu sudah sangat ingin berkata jujur tentang bagaimana Kyuhyun diperlakukan oleh eommanya. Sungmin juga heran, kenapa Kyuhyun tidak mengadukan semua perbuatan eommanya itu pada ayahnya. Eommanya sangat keterlaluan pada Kyuhyun, dan sejujurnya Sungmin tidak ingin jika nanti eommanya mendapatkan sesuatu yang lebih buruk karena berbuat kasar pada Kyuhyun.

"Nona" kesadaran Sungmin kembali saat mendengar panggilan supir disampingnya, Sungmin menatap supir yang mungkin sudah berumur 60 tahun itu "Apa nona ingin singgah untuk makan? Nona belum makan sedari pagi" Sungmin berfikir sejenak, dia baru ingat jika belum makan seharian ini. Sungmin kembali menoleh kebelakang dimana Kyuhyun duduk dan sibuk dengan bukunya.

"Kyuhyun-ah, apa tidak apa-apa jika kita membeli makan dulu?" ucap Sungmin sangat pelan, sebenarnya dia sangat ragu untuk menanyakan hal ini pada Kyuhyun. Pasalnya, namja itu sangat tidak suka berlama-lama bersama Sungmin.

"Hm" jawaban singkat padat dan jelas itu membuat Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. Kyuhyun sangat menyebalkan jika sedang bersama dengan buku-buku kegemarannya itu. "Kyuhyun, apa kau mau bermain ditaman sebentar? Taman itu sangat sepi jadi kita bisa makan disana, lagian akan sangat membosankan jika terus makan dirumah" tidak menyerah, gadis mungil itu kembali mengutarakan permintaannya pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tidak menyukai keramaian dan Sungmin sebenarnya tidak suka membawa Kyuhyun ketempat ramai karena namja itu hanya akan mendapat tatapan merendahkan dari orang yang melihatnya.

"Hm" Sungmin nyaris membenturkan kepalanya pada pintu mobil disampingnya, Kyuhyun sangat menyebalkan. Oh tidak sadarkah kau Sungmin jika namja itu mengeluarkan suaranya untuk pertama kalinya padamu?

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Disinilah mereka sekarang, di taman yang Sungmin bilang sangat sepi dan memang taman itu sangat sepi buktinya hanya ada mereka berdua ditaman ini. Sedari tadi bibir yeoja itu tidak henti untuk tersenyum, saat mengantri jajangmyun tadi gadis itu baru sadar jika Kyuhyun dua kali mengeluarkan suaranya dan juga menyetujui permintaannya. Sungmin menganggap ini adalah sebuah kemajuan.

"Kyuhyun, apa kau tidak bosan membaca buku terus?" tanya Sungmin, gadis itu turun dari ayunannya dan menghampiri Kyuhyun yang duduk di kursi taman sambil membaca buku. Kyuhyun, namja berkulit pucat itu menatap Sungmin sebentar seolah mengatakan '_buku ini lebih baik darimu yang selalu mengangguku'_

Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. '_Kemajuan apanya!_' batin yeoja itu kesal. Gadis itu memilih diam dan hanya memperhatikan Kyuhyun yang masih serius membaca, jika dilihat seperti ini Kyuhyun terlihat sangat normal bahkan sangat tampan walaupun belum menunjukkan sisi dewasa sama sekali.

'_justru aku yang tidak waras!_' batin Sungmin lagi, gadis itu menggelengkan kepalanya keras menghilangkan pikiran bodohnya tentang ketampanan Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun" panggil Sungmin, dan tidak direspon sama sekali oleh Kyuhyun. Sungmin menghela nafas sangat panjang sebelum kembali memanggil nama namja yang sudah tinggal serumah dengannya setahun belakangan ini.

"Kyuhyun-ah, apa cita-citamu saat besar nanti?" Sungmin sekarang duduk mengahadap Kyuhyun, menyilangkan kakinya diatas kursi taman dengan tangan menopang dagu. Fokus gadis itu sepenuhnya pada Kyuhyun yang bahkan tidak terganggu sama sekali dengan tingkahnya.

"Baiklah jika kau tidak mau jawab, apa aku saja yang menceritakan cita-citaku? Di sekolah ibu guru menyuruhku membuat cerita tentang cita-citauntuk masa depan dan aku dengan senang hati membuatnya sebaik mungkin dan kau tau…?" Sungmin menjeda cerita panjangnya, bibir pinkish itu tersenyum kecil saat melihat Kyuhyun tidak lagi fokus pada bukunya melainkan pada ceritanya walaupun namja itu tidak menatapnya sama sekali. _'Dasar jual mahal'_ batin Sungmin

"Kau tau? Besoknya, Ibu guru memanggilku keruangannya dan menanyakan tentang cerita yang kubuat sambil berkata"

"_Sungmin-ah, apa benar yang kau tulis dikertas ini adalah cita-citamu saat besar nanti?_" Sungmin menirukan nada bicara gurunya yang sangat menjengkelkan itu, tangannyaturut menirukan gurunya yang menunjuk buku Sungmin waktu itu, tanpa sadar hal itu membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil.

"Jam istirahat waktu itu dihabiskan oleh wejangan ibu guru tentang cita-citaku yang menurutnya sangat sepele itu" Sungmin kembali menatap Kyuhyun setelah menerawang mengingat wejangan ibu gurunya itu.

"Cita-citaku hanya ingin menjadi ibu rumah tangga yang mengurus keluarganya dengan baik" gumam Sungmin, gadis itu kembali membayangkan kehidupan yang sesuai dengan cita-citanya itu. Kelak dia berniat mempunyai tiga orang anak dan akan menghabiskan waktunya mengurus anak dan menyiapkan segala keperluan Kyuhyun kelak. Tuhan, Sungmin sangat berharap jika nanti Kyuhyunlah yang menjadi suaminya.

_'Kau benar-benar gila Sungmiiiin'_ Sungmin merubah posisinya duduknya tidak lagi menghadap Kyuhyun, pikirannya benar-benar sudah tidak waras saat menatap wajah Kyuhyun dengan jarak sedekat ini. Bagaimana mungkin dia berfikir jika nanti Kyuhyun menjadi suaminya, menatapnya saja Kyuhyun enggan.

"Mungkin cita-citaku sangat tidak bermutu yah" gumam Sungmin lagi, pandangan gadis itu jauh kedepan, menerawang entah kemana.

"Kau tau Kyuhyun, menurutku kelak kau akan kuliah dijurusan bisnis sembari meneruskan perusahaan appamu lalu bertemu dengan calon istri yang benar-benar cocok denganmu" Sungmin tersenyum sendu, memikirkan jika nanti Kyuhyun akan bersanding dengan wanita lain dan memiliki kehidupan yang sempurna dengan anak-anak mereka

"Karena itu aku selalu mendoakan kesembuhanmu, kau adalah orang yang sangat berbakat. Kau sangat jenius, kau suka membaca dan bahkan kau bisa bermain piano dengan baik. Aku bisa membayangkan bagaimana sempurnanya kehidupanmu nantinya" Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun, dan yeoja bertubuh mungil itu tersenyum kearah Kyuhyun yang menunduk menatap bukunya yang sudah tertutup.

"Kajja Kyuhyun-ah, hari sudah semakin gelap. Taman ini tidak ada penerangannya jika malam" Sungmin bediri dari duduknya meraih tangan Kyuhyun yang masih belum beranjak, sepertinya namja itu sangat memikirkan ucapan Sungmin barusan. Sungmin harus menahan senyum lebarnya saat namja berkulit pucat itu tidak menolak tangannya yang menggandeng lengan Kyuhyun

"Kau tau Kyuhyun-ah, aku sangat tidak suka gelap..aku pernah pingsan hanya karena mati lampu, lucu sekali kan" Sungmin masih betah bercerita sepanjang jalan menuju mobil yang menunggu mereka diluar taman.

_**...137...**_

"Eomma!" Sungmin harus kembali menahan kesedihannya saat Heechul eommanya kembali menyiksa Kyuhyun. Semua maid pun hanya memperhatikan, tidak berniat mencegah apa yang sedang dilakukan nyonya besar itu.

"Kau memang tidak tau diri" Heechul masih memukuli kepala Kyuhyun dan mengguyur tubuh Kyuhyun dengan air, sementara namja itu hanya diam menundukkan kepalanya.

"Eomma" Sungmin kembali bersuara, gadis itu sudah akan berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun dan eommanya tetapi wookie menahan tangan Sungmin dan menggelengkan kepalanya mencegah Sungmin

"Eonnie" mohon Sungmin, air mata itu sudah menggenang dimatanya

"Kyuhyun sangat keterlaluan Sungmin, seharian ini dia sangat berulah, tidak mau makan dan belajar dan juga melempar barang-barang yang ada dikamarnya"

"Tapi, tidak dengan memukulinya. Kyuhyun tidak akan pernah sembuh jika diperlakukan seperti ini" Sungmin menghempaskan tangan wookie, dan berjalan mendekati ke kamar mandi dimana Eommanya dan Kyuhyun berada.

"Eomma, keterlaluan!"Sungmin meraih jemari Kyuhyun dan menggengam tangan namja yang dirasakan Sungmin sangat dingin. Kesedihan seketika menghampirinya, mempertanyakan kenapa eommanya dan Kyuhyun harus seperti ini setiap harinya

"Jangan melindunginya, karena anak tidak tau diri ini tidak pernah melindungimu sedikitpun" Sungmin diam, membenarkan semua perkataan eommanya. Sungmin menghela nafas lelah kemudian menarik tangan Kyuhyun yang gemetar digenggamannya keluar dari kamar mandi, gadis itu berhenti didepan kamar mandi menatap eommanya dengan air mata yang sudah mengalir

"Aku tidak pernah mengharapkan apapun dari Kyuhyun" Sungmin kembali menarik tangan Kyuhyun, membawa namja itu kekamarnya. Sungmin sangat bersyukur Kyuhyun tidak melawannya sedikitpun, namja itu sangat patuh saat Sungmin menyuruhnya mengganti bajunya yang basah dan juga tidak melayangkan tatapan tidak sukanya saat Sungmin menyelimuti tubuh Kyuhyun dengan dua lapis selimut.

"Aku akan membuatkan teh hangat untukmu, kau tunggu disini eoh" Sungmin berjalan keluar kamar Kyuhyun, menutup pintu kamar Kyuhyun sangat pelan.

"Eomma" Sungmin mengelus dadanya saat melihat Eommanya berdiri didepan pintu kamar Kyuhyun. Wanita yang masih terlihat cantik di umurnya itu menyilangkan tangan dan menatap Sungmin mengintimidasi

"Kau menyukai Kyuhyun?" Sungmin harus menahan ekspresinya saat mendengar pertanyaan tiba-tiba dari eommanya itu. Sungmin menatap eommanya dan menggelengkan kepalanya

"Pertanyaan apa yang eomma tanyakan padaku, kyuhyun adikku dan aku menyayanginya seperti adikku.. Ah aku mau membuat teh hangat untuk Kyuhyun" Sungmin berlalu meninggalkan wanita yang lebih tinggi darinya itu tidak mau membahas hal ini lebih lanjut

"Berhentilah menyukai Kyuhyun, karena Kyuhyun hanya akan membuatmu terluka" Sungmin berhenti ditempatnya, memikirkan maksud dari ucapan Heechul padanya. Sungmin menghirup udara disekitarnya, entah kenapa dadanya menjadi sangat sesak mendengar ucapan ibunya itu.

_**.**_

_**.**_

Sungmin kembali kekamar Kyuhyun dengan segelas teh hangat ditangannya. Gadis itu tersenyum melihat Kyuhyun duduk didepan piano disudut kamarnya. Sungmin pun mendudukkan dirinya disamping Kyuhyun yang memencet tuts piano itu asal

"Minumlah Kyuhyun" Sungmin menyodorkan segelas teh itu dan Kyuhyun menerimanya begitu saja, sekali lagi Sungmin bisa tersenyum melihat perubahan sifat Kyuhyun kepadanya

"Kyuhyun" Sungmin menjeda ucapannya, memikirkan apa dia harus melanjutkan ucapannya atau tidak

"Apa Kyuhyun merindukan appa dan noona mu? Kyuhyun bertindak sangat aneh hari ini" Sungmin memperhatikan Kyuhyun dalam diamnya, mengamati ekspresi yang akan dikeluarkan Kyuhyun. Sungmin tersenyum perih saat ekspresi sedihlah yang dikeluarkan Kyuhyun

"Minnie dengar beberapa minggu lagi appa dan noona Kyuhyun akan pulang, jadi Kyuhyun harus bersabar dan jangan bertindak yang aneh-aneh nanti eomma kembali memarahi Kyuhyun" lanjut Sungmin lagi, tangannya refleks mengelus pelan kepala Kyuhyun. "Appa dan noona Kyuhyun pasti membawa hadiah yang banyak untuk Kyuhyun" Sungmin menghentikan kegiatannya mengelus kepala Kyuhyun, gadis itu menundukkan kepalanya. Pikirannya sangat kacau entah kenapa

"Kyuhyun, apa Kyuhyun mau memainkan piano itu untukku?" Sungmin kembali bertanya setelah cukup lama terdiam dengan pikirannya sendiri. Sungmin menekan tuts piano itu asal dan tersenyum kecil melihat kebodohannya yang tidak bisa memainkan piano

Sungmin mengerucutkan bibir saat Kyuhyun menyingkirkan tangannya dan piano itu, namja itu memberikan gelas yang sudah kosong itu pada Sungmin yang hanya diterima gadis itu dengan ekspresi bingungnya

Sungmin akhirnya mengerti saat jemari Kyuhyun sudah bergerak memainkan piano itu menciptakan nada yang sangat indah. Sejenak Sungmin merasa sangat iri pada Kyuhyun, dibalik kekurangannya Kyuhyun menyimpan banyak sekali kelebihan. Suasana kembali sunyi saat Kyuhyun menyudahi permainannya dan Sungmin tidak bersuara dan memilih diam tidak berniat memberi pujian pada Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun…"

"Suatu saat nanti, apa Kyuhyun mau kembali memainkan piano sekaligus menyanyikan lagu untukku?"

**_To Be Continued_**

_Haiii, this is the second chapter_

_Kepanjangan ya? kalo iya, berarti chapter depan dipendekin lagi, maaf juga kalo bosen bacanya :D_

_Semoga kedepannya lebih baik aja yah_

_Hari ini Sungmin mulai menjalankan wajib militernya, dan berarti dua tahun ke depan bakal jarang liat Sungmin TT_TT_

_Lebih ngenes lagi, 2 years ahead there will no Kyumin moment T_T *pukpuk Kyuhyun*_

_but, take care Sungmin and see you after 2 years _

**_[Thanks To : 010132joy , Guest, abilhikmah, kimjaejoong309, dewi. , PaboGirl, PumpkinEvil, ELFishJOYers, melee_**

**_Makasi buat yang udah review *flying kiss*, pengen banget balesin satu-satu tapi saya bingung mau bales apa hehe.. maybe next part *kalo masih ada yang komen* ]_**

**_See you in next chapter, kyukyu1212~_**


	3. Chapter 3

**My Thoughts, Your Memories**

_**Third Chapter**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sungmin tersenyum sangat lebar hari ini, yeoja itu bahkan sangat bersemangat mengikuti semua pelajaran. Belakangan ini hubungannya dengan Kyuhyun membaik. Namja yang lebih tinggi darinya itu tidak pernah lagi memberikan tatapan yang Sungmin sangat benci itu padanya, walaupun Kyuhyun masih belum mau mengeluarkan suaranya tapi setidaknya namja itu tidak mempermasalahkan Sungmin yang setiap pulang sekolah menghampiri kamarnya dan bercerita apa saja. Bahkan, Eommanya dan Kyuhyun yang hampir setiap hari ribut itu tidak pernah terlibat pertengkaran beberapa minggu ini. Sungmin merasa hari-harinya sangat tentram belakangan ini.

"Ya, gadis miskin menyingkir kau" Sungmin tau panggilan itu untuknya dan yeoja itu dengan senang hati memberi jalan pada beberapa yeoja yang selalu disebut primadona sekolah. Sungmin hanya tersenyum menatap empat orang gadis yang berpakaian sangat modis itu berlalu sambil mengibaskan rambutnya pada Sungmin. Tidak, Sungmin bukanlah gadis nerd yang selalu jadi korban pembulian. Hanya saja keadaannya dulu yang hanya dari keluarga miskin membuatnya dipandang sebelah mata. Sungmin akui dia tidak punya banyak teman disekolah karena mereka tidak suka berteman dengan Sungmin yang miskin, tapi Sungmin benar-benar tidak mempermasalahkannya.

Sepanjang jalan pulang Sungmin berfikir keras alasan apalagi yang bisa dia gunakan untuk mampir ke kamar Kyuhyun. Sebenarnya, Kyuhyun juga tidak pernah menanyakan alasan hanya saja Sungmin berfikir akan sangat aneh tiba-tiba masuk ke kamar Kyuhyun tanpa alasan. Terlebih, eommanya hampir setiap hari menasehatinya untuk tidak terlalu dekat dengan Kyuhyun.

"Eoh?" gadis itu berhenti didepan kedai _pat-bingsu_, bibir mungil itu melengkung sempurna. Ide cemerlang, pikirnya. Tanpa berfikir lagi Sungmin memasuki kedai itu dan memesan _pat-bingsu_ untuk dirinya dan Kyuhyun! Tentu saja, ini bisa jadi alasan untuk ke kamar Kyuhyun.

.

.

"Eommaa, aku pulaang" teriak Sungmin, ditangannya terdapat dua box _pat-bingsu_. Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Heechul gadis itu berlalu kedapur mengambil sendok, gadis itu bernyanyi kecil saking senangnya.

"Kau mau kemana?" Sungmin berhenti melangkah dan melempar senyum pada Heechul yang sudah ada didepannya. Gadis itu mengangkat kedua tangannya memperlihatkan _pat-bingsu_ yang tadi dibelinya.

"Aku akan makan ini bersama Kyuhyun" ucapnya girang, gadis itu bernyanyi kecil begitu gembiranya membuat Heechul ikut tersenyum melihatnya. Sungmin mencium sekilas pipi Heechul sebelum berjalan dengan semangatnya ke kamar Kyuhyun. "Letakkan tasmu dan ganti bajumu sayang" perintah Heechul pun hanya dianggap angin lalu oleh Sungmin, gadis ingin cepat-cepat bertemu Kyuhyun.

**_-~ J O Y ~ -_**

"Kyuhyun?" Sungmin membuka pintu kamar Kyuhyun yang memang tidak pernah terkunci itu, yeoja mungil itu mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal saat Kyuhyun tidak merespon dan masih sibuk dengan layar 32 _inch_ didepannya. Sungmin memutuskan masuk kekamar Kyuhyun yang sangat luas, sangat berbeda dengan kamarnya.

"Kyuhyun, aku membawakan _pat-bingsu_ untukmu" sapa Sungmin kemudian duduk manis disamping Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menoleh sebentar dengan tatapan datarnya kemudian mengangguk lagi masih tertarik dengan televisi besar didepannya.

"Kajja kita makan bersama" Sungmin menjatuhkan tasnya sembarangan dan mengeluarkan _pat-bingsu _itu dari boxnya. Menatanya didepan meja kecil ditempat mereka duduk sekarang. Sekali lagi Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun yang merasa tidak terganggu dengan Sungmin dan memilih menonton acara kartun didepannya

Merasa tidak direspon, Sungmin menempatkan sendok itu ditangan Kyuhyun, membuat yang punya tangan melirik sekilas. "Makanlah, sebelum mencair" ucap Sungmin, gadis itu memilih sibuk dengan sendok dan _pat-bingsu_ didepannya. Bibirnya selalu tersenyum dan kadang mengeluarkan nyanyian kecil.

"Eoh? Habis?" tanya gadis itu tanpa sadar, bahkan Kyuhyun masih belum menyentuh _pat-bingsu _miliknya sama sekali. Salahkan sungmin yang sangat lapar. Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun sedih, berbagai alasan dibuatnya sendiri melihat Kyuhyun tidak berniat memakan _pat-bingsu _yang sudah dibelinya. Bahkan semalem mereka baru makan _ramyun_ bersama dan Kyuhyun tidak menolaknya

"Kyuhyun, apa Kyuhyun tidak suka?" diam, tidak ada jawaban dari Kyuhyun. Sungmin hanya menghela nafas pelan, Sungmin merasa sekarang Kyuhyun tidak nyaman Sungmin berada di kamarnya. Sungmin tau tapi dia pura-pura tidak ingin tau. Padahal hari-hari sebelumnya Sungmin tidak merasa Kyuhyun tidak nyaman saat Sungmin berada di kamarnya. Sudahlah, Sungmin tidak mau terlalu memikirkannya

"Wah, kau memang pintar. Bahkan kartun yang kau tonton pun bertema detektif" komentar Sungmin saat melihat kartun detective conan dilayar televisi besar itu. "Aku boleh ikut menonton ya?" tanya Sungmin, gadis itu pantang menyerah untuk membuat Kyuhyun sedikit memperhatikannya

"Kyuhyun, sebenarnya siapa pelakunya?"

"Wah, conan benar-benar pintar"

"Kyuhyun" Sungmin terus mengajak namja itu bicara dan Kyuhyun masih tetap dengan posisi diamnya. Bahkan sendok ditangannya belum terlepas sama sekali. Sungmin jadi merasa iri pada film yang ditonton Kyuhyun, bisa mendapat perhatian penuh dari namja berkulit pucat itu.

"Hoaaam, Kyuhyun hmm " Sungmin menahan kantuknya, bosan tentu saja. Sedari tadi hanya dirinya yang berbicara. Bahkan sebenarnya Sungmin tidak tertarik dengan film detektif itu, semuanya dilakukan agar Kyuhyun mau menatapnya dan sungmin bisa mengajaknya bicara.

Yeoja itu mengerucutkan bibirnya dan memeluk kakinya sendiri, menopang kepalanya pada kedua lututnya. Sungmin ingin kembali kekamar dan tidur tapi dirinya sangat keras kepala ingin menunggu film kartun itu habis dan mendapatkan sedikit perhatian dari Kyuhyun. Benar-benar tipikal gadis remaja yang sedang puber.

"Kyuhyun, beberapa hari lagi ulang tahunmu kan? Kyuhyun ingin hadiah apa?" Sungmin kembali bertanya, matanya memerah karena menahan kantuk. Gadis itu menatap Kyuhyun, menunggu jawaban dari Kyuhyun. Sekali lagi, imajinasi tentang ketampanan Kyuhyun berputar-putar dikepalanya membuat gadis itu tertawa pelan.

TRANGG

Sungmin terlonjak kaget dan berdiri dari duduknya, matanya menatap Kyuhyun tidak mengerti. Kyuhyun baru saja melempar sendok di tangannya tidak lupa memberikan tatapan tidak sukanya pada Sungmin.

"Kyu..kyu hyun, apa aku terlalu banyak bicara? Mi-mian" Sungmin tergagap dia sangat ketakutan sekarang, Kyuhyun terlihat sangat marah. Padahal, tadi namja itu masih tenang-tenang saja. Sungmin bingung apa yang membuat Kyuhyun kembali seperti ini padanya. Sungmin tidak merasa melakukan sesuatu yang salah.

"Kyuhyun ingin aku pergi dari sini ya? Arasso, selamat malam Kyuhyun" Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun sebentar sebelum meninggalkan kamar Kyuhyun. Namja itu masih berdiri dan menatap Sungmin begitu tajam dan Sungmin bisa melihat tangan Kyuhyun bergetar dan terkepal sangat kuat. Jujur Sungmin sangat takut melihat Kyuhyun yang seperti ini.

**_-~ J O Y ~ -_**

"Eonni, apa eonni tau Kyuhyun suka apa?" tanya Sungmin, gadis itu sedang menikmati sarapan paginya bersama Ryeowook. Pelayan yang sudah dianggap Sungmin sebagai kakak sendiri. Ryeowook sangat baik dan juga dewasa, kadang Sungmin suka menceritakan masalahnya pada Ryeowook

"Molla, apa kau berniat membelikan kado untuknya?" Tanya pelayan mungil itu lagi dan dibalas dengan anggukan semangat dari Sungmin. Ryeowook tertawa kecil dan mencubit gemas pipi Sungmin yang penuh dengan makanan

"Tidak usah memberikan apapun, Tuan dan Nona Muda pasti sudah menyiapkan sesuatu untuk Tuan Muda Kyuhyun" seketika senyum manis itu hilang entah kemana, Sungmin menundukkan kepalanya. "Begitu ya" ucapnya pelan. Gadis itu meneguk susunya kemudian berlalu meninggalkan Ryeowook tanpa berbicara apapun lagi.

Sungmin berhenti sebentar melihat Eommanya dan Kyuhyun sedang menikmati sarapannya, gadis itu memberi salam pada Heechul tanpa mengeluarkan suara. Gadis berbadan berisi itu menatap punggung Kyuhyun sebentar, bayangan kejadian beberapa hari lalu memenuhi ingatannya. Sungmin ingat dia menangis semalaman dikamarnya dan sejak hari itu Sungmin tidak pernah lagi ke kamar Kyuhyun. RIndu? Tentu saja, Sungmin sangat merindukan Kyuhyun. Tapi, hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun Kyuhyun, setidaknya Sungmin ingin mengucapkan ucapan selamat pada Kyuhyun.

'_Haruskah?_' batin Sungmin. Setelah berdebat dengan pikirannya sendiri gadis itu memutuskan untuk memberikan ucapan selamat untuk Kyuhyun.

"K..yuh—Eoh eomma aku berangkat yaa"

Sungmin berlalu dengan pipi semerah tomat, tangannya memukul kepalanya sendiri merutuki kebodohan yang baru saja diperbuatnya.

"Kau bodoh Sungmin! Bodoh! Bodoh! Bodoooh!"

**_-~ J O Y ~ -_**

Disinilah Sungmin sekarang, sebuah toko aksesoris didekat Sekolahnya. Sepulang sekolah Sungmin mampir kesini dia sudah berniat akan membelikan sesuatu untuk Kyuhyun terserah jika nantinya namja jual mahal itu menolaknya atau tidak. Sungmin berfikir mungkin dengan hadiah ini dia bisa berbaikan dengan Kyuhyun. Hampir satu jam Sungmin berkeliling di toko tersebut tetapi gadis itu belum menemukan sesuatu yang cocok. Sebelumnya, Sungmin tidak pernah membelikan kado untuk seorang namja jadi wajar saja dia kebingungan setengah mati.

"Apa aku membelikan kaus kaki saja?"

_"Tapi, Kyuhyun kan jarang keluar rumah?"_

"Eoh? Boneka ini terlihat sangat lucu"

_"Aah, aku lupa jika Kyuhyun kan namja"_

"Hoaa, apa membelikan jam tangan ini saja?"

_"Ani, ini terlihat seperti ahjussi-ahjussi"_

Sungmin berdebat dengan dirinya sendiri, wajah gadis itu tertekuk kesal. Sungmin mengacak rambutnya kesal. Dengan penampilan kacaunya Sungmin berjalan lesu kearah kasir, dia berniat bertanya saja dari pada harus pusing sendiri

"Eonni, menurutmu hadiah apa yang cocok untuk seorang namja?"

"Apa untuk pacarmu?"

Pipi tembem Sungmin langsung memerah mendengar ucapan kasir didepannya. Gadis itu menggleng pelan menolak perkataan perempuan yang masih tersenyum padanya seolah mengatakan 'tidak usah malu-malu begitu'

"Mungkin kau bisa memberikan barang couple? Di sebelah sana ada banyak" saran kasir itu diterima dengan semangat oleh Sungmin, setelah mengucapkan terima kasih gadis itu berlalu ketempat yang diberitahu perempuan tadi. Mencari-cari sesuatu yang cocok dipakainya dan Kyuhyun.

"Hihi" Sungmin tertawa kecil saat mendapatkan sesuatu yang dirasanya cocok jika dipakai Kyuhyun. Gadis itu kembali ke kasir untuk membayar

"Eonni, yang itu saja yang dibungkus" ucapnya menunjuk barang berwarna biru pada kasir

.

.

"Kyuhyun" Sungmin mengintip melalui celah pintu sebelum masuk kedalam kamar Kyuhyun. Gadis itu sudah berganti pakaian dan meninggalkan hadiah yang tadi dibelinya di kamar. Entahlah, Sungmin masih tidak yakin untuk memberikannya pada Kyuhyun. Hatinya belum siap jika nanti Kyuhyun membuang hadiahnya begitu saja.

Kening Sungmin mengerut saat melihat eommanya sedang bersama Kyuhyun dan menyuapi Kyuhyun yang terduduk diranjang

"Kyuhyun kenapa eomma?" tanya Sungmin cemas, lalu menatap Kyuhyun yang tidak menatapnya. Tatapan Kyuhyun terlihat sangat kosong. "Demam Sungmin, eomma juga tidak tau kenapa tiba-tiba begini" ucap Heechul, wanita paruh baya itu beberapa kali mengusap kening Kyuhyun yang terus berkeringat dingin. Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun iba, namja itu terlihat sangat susah mengatur nafasnya. Sungmin duduk disamping eommanya yang masih menyuapi Kyuhyun dengan sabar. Tangannya menyentuh tangan Kyuhyun yang sangat panas dan Sungmin harus kembali menahan kesedihannya saat Kyuhyun menyentak tangannya. Bahkan disaat seperti ini pun Kyuhyun masih sangat membencinya.

"Sungmin, kau disini sebentar ya. Eomma keluar membelikan beberapa obat yang tadi diresepkan untuk Kyuhyun" Sungmin menganggukkan kepalanya dan menatap Kyuhyun melihat ekspresi seperti apa yang akan dikeluar kan Kyuhyun. Sungmin tersenyum sedih saat Kyuhyun hanya diam dan menahan sakitnya.

"Kyuhyun, apa terasa sangat pusing?" tanya Sungmin, tidak berharap Kyuhyun akan menjawabnya. Sungmin diam setelahnya, kamar itu sangat sunyi, tidak ada suara dari Sungmin apalagi Kyuhyun. Gadis itu sibuk dengan pemikirannya. Setelah teringat sesuatu gadis itu kembali menyentuh tangan Kyuhyun meminta sedikit perhatian namja yang sedang memjamkan matanya itu.

"Selamat ulang tahun Kyuhyun" Sungmin tahu waktunya tidak tepat tapi jika bukan sekarang kapan lagi, gadis itu tersenyum tulus walaupun Kyuhyun tidak meresponnya. Bahkan namja itu masih terus menutup mata tidak menghiraukan Sungmin. Sungmin tersenyum miris melihatnya, Kyuhyun kembali membencinya.

"Aku selalu mendoakan yang terbaik untukmu" ucapnya sangat pelan, gadis itu memilih memandangi Kyuhyun tanpa berbuat apapun. Setelah lama terdiam, Sungmin memberanikan dirinya untuk menyentuh dahi Kyuhyun ingin mengecek kondisi namja berkulit pucat itu. Sungmin pikir Kyuhyun tertidur tapi namja itu dengan kasarnya menyentak tangan Sungmin membuat sesuatu dalam dirinya terasa sangat sesak.

"Kyuhyun, biarkan aku mengecek kondisi Kyuhyun ya?" pinta Sungmin lagi, tidak menghiraukan Kyuhyun yang menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sangat Sungmin benci. Sungmin menghela nafas pasrah "Aku tidak akan menyentuhmu" ucapnya mengalah, gadis itu kembali duduk disamping ranjang Kyuhyun menundukkan kepalanya karena sampai sekarang Kyuhyun masih menatapnya.

"Sebenarnya aku salah apa pada Kyuhyun?" Tanya Sungmin akhirnya, pertanyaan yang sudah sangat lama ingin ditanyakannya langsung pada Kyuhyun. Pertanyaan yang sudah setahun ini selalu memenuhi pikirannya. Sungmin masih menundukkan kepalanya, dia tidak berani menatap Kyuhyun sangat takut mendapati tatapan benci Kyuhyun untuknya

"Apa aku pernah membuat Kyuhyun sangat takut sebelumnya?" Sungmin melanjutkan ucapannya, tidak peduli Kyuhyun mendengarnya atau tidak. Sekarang dia ingin mengeluarkan semua yang mengganjal dihatinya

"Jika Kyuhyun begitu membenciku, Kyuhyun bisa memarahiku atau meneriakiku" Sungmin diam menahan tangisannya yang siap keluar kapan saja. Gadis itu menghela nafas pelan, meremas ujung bajunya menahan sakit

"Itu lebih baik dari pada Kyuhyun yang menatapku sangat benci, Kyuhyun..bisa memukulku juga asal setelah itu Kyuhyun tidak membenciku lagi" Air mata itu perlahan jatuh membasahi pipi putih Sungmin, isakan pelan keluar dari bibirnya. Sungmin hanya gadis 15 tahun yang akan sedih mengetahui seseorang begitu membencinya tanpa dia tau salahnya

"Kyuhyun, kenapa Kyuhyun diam saja? Hiks" Sungmin mengangkat kepalanya, menguatkan dirinya untuk menatap Kyuhyun. Tangisnya semakin menjadi saat melihat Kyuhyun hanya menundukkan kepalanya tidak menatap Sungmin sama sekali

"Kyuhyun" Emosi menguasai Sungmin, gadis itu menarik bahu Kyuhyun sedikit kasar untuk meminta perhatian Kyuhyun tapi namja itu kembali menyentak tangan Sungmin membuat gadis tidak tau harus melakukan apa lagi. Sungmin berdiri dari duduknya, Sungmin ingin keluar dari sini secepatnya. Toh, memang tidak ada lagi yang bisa diperbuatnya disini Kyuhyun bahkan tidak mau disebtuh sedikitpun olehnya.

"Mianhae.. Aku tidak akan menganggu Kyuhyun lagi" Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun yang masih menundukkan kepalanya. Seketika perasaan bersalah meghampirinya, Kyuhyun sedang sakit dan dia marah-marah tidak jelas pada Kyuhyun. Sungmin membalikkan badannya berjalan keluar kamar Kyuhyun, bibir Sungmin bergetar menahan tangis.

PRAANG

Langkah Sungmin berhenti saat mendengar barang yang baru saja dilempar dibelakangnya, gadis mungil itu berbalik dan menatap kaget Kyuhyun yang melemparkan barang apapun didekatnya terlihat sangat marah. Sungmin diam, gadis itu sangat takut melihat Kyuhyun, badannya bergetar hebat.

"Kyuhyun" cicit Sungmin saat melihat Kyuhyun melemparkan sebuah gelas kearahnya, Sungmin ingin menghindar hanya saja kakinya tidak bisa bergerak gadis mungil itu sangat ketakutan. Sungmin memilih menutup matanya siap menerima apa yang akan terjadi padanya selanjutnya.

PRANG

Sungmin membuka matanya, kepalanya berputar hebat. Matanya menatap tepat pada Kyuhyun yang sekarang kesusahan mengatur nafasnya. Sungmin menutup matanya sebentar saat kepalanya bertambah pusing, Sungmin dapat merasakan sesuatu mengalir deras dari pelipisnya dan Sungmin tidak peduli dipikirannya sekarang adalah menolong Kyuhyun yang terlihat sangat sakit. Sungmin hendak berjalan menghampiri Kyuhyun sebelum mendengar suara pintu dibuka, dan tidak berapa lama setelahnya Sungmin merasa pipinya ditampar sangat keras. Kepalanya semakin berdenyut sakit saat rambut sebahunya ditarik begitu saja untuk keluar dari kamar

"Siapa yang mengizinkanmu masuk ke kamar Kyuhyun eoh?"

BLAM

Sungmin memandang pintu yang ditutup tetap didepan mukanya, air mata Sungmin mengalir tanpa bisa ditahan. Tubuh mungil Sungmin bergetar sangat hebat menunjukkan betapa takutnya Sungmin saat ini.

"Siwon ahjussi.. Eunhyukie.. Hiks"

_**To Be Continued**_

**_KyuKyu1212_**

_Annyeeong, im back with this chapter_

_Maaf lama dan mungkin agak membosankan, seharusnya ini pengen diupdate minggu kemaren_

_Cuma aja lagi ga ada waktu buat nulis, sibuk kerjaan sibuk galau SS6 *btw disini siapa yg nonton?* _

_Jadilah chapter ini baru kelar sekarang, sekali lagi maaf kalo membosankan yaa_

_Makasi buat yang udah komen di chapter sebelumnya, your comments mean everything for me :D, dan sorry sekali lagi belum bisa bales satu satu_

_But i will answer some question :_

_1\. Kyuhyun sakit apa : Hmm, Kyuhyun itu cacat karena dan trauma karena kejadian masa lalu_

_2\. Heechul kok kejam dan Kyuhyun kok benci banget sama Sungmin : Entar juga dijelasin kenapa Heechul bersikap gitu sama Kyuhyun, tapi kalo dibaca dengan bener Kyuhyun kan emang ngeselin juga kkk. Dan kenapa Kyuhyun benci Sungmin semoga dichap depan bisa dikasi tau_

_3\. Kapan dewasa dan lovelinenya : Mungkin dichapter 5 ato 6, kalo ceritanya ga saya bikin ngawur_


	4. Chapter 4

_**My Toughts, Your Memories**_

_**Fourth Chapter**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"SUNGMIN!"

Heechul yang baru kembali dengan plastik obat ditangannya itu terperanjat kaget saat melihat putri semata wayangnya terduduk lemas dengan darah bercucuran didahinya. Pandangan putri yang sangat disayangi itu begitu kosong. Heechul menghampiri Sungmin dan menutup luka pada dahi Sungmin, menahan darah keluar semakin banyak. Air mata Heechul mengalir begitu saja melihat kondisi Sungmin yang sangat mengenaskan.

"Sungmin-ah" Heechul menangkup kedua pipi Sungmin, membuat mata Sungmin menatap kearahnya. Sungmin masih diam dengan air mata yang mengalir yang entah disadarinya atau tidak. Setelahnya, tangan mungil Sungmin meraih tangan Heechul yang sekarang mengelus pipinya sangat lembut.

"Eomma, aku takut…Siwon ahjussi…Eunhyuk..Aku takut..hiks..Kyuhyun" Sungmin menghambur kepelukan hangat eommanya, menumpahkan apa yang dirasakannya. Sungmin takut dan ingin berlindung pada eommanya—satu-satunya keluarga yang dimilikinya

"Eomma, kita pergi saja dari sini hiks..Aku takut" Heechul balas memeluk Sungmin sangat erat, berusaha mengurangi kesedihan dan ketakutan Sungmin.

"Kita akan pergi dari sini, tapi Minnie harus sabar sedikit lagi eoh?" Hanya itu yang bisa diucapkan Heechul sekarang pada Sungmin, tangannya dengan lembut mengelus bahu Sungmin yang bergetar sangat kuat. Wanita paruh baya itu memikirkan ucapan Sungmin barusan, dirinya merasa sangat tidak pantas menjadi orang tua untuk Sungmin. Anaknya tersakiti seperti ini dan Heechul hanya bisa diam. Heechul tersenyum miring, matanya menatap tajam tepat kepintu kamar milik Kyuhyun seolah pandangannya bisa menembus pintu coklat yang terpasang kokoh itu.

"MINNIE!" Heechul melepas pelukannya dan napasnya tercekat saat melihat darah yang sudah hampir memenuhi seluruh muka Sungmin. Sungmin pingsan. Oh Tuhan, bagaimana Heechul bisa lupa jika tidak hanya hati anaknya yang terluka tapi fisiknya juga. Heechul menggendong tubuh Sungmin sendirian—tentu saja membawa Sungmin kerumah sakit dan mengobati lukanya

.

.

"Minnie" Heechul tersenyum lega saat melihat Sungmin membuka matanya, Sungmin meringis pelan saat merasakan kepalanya berdenyut hebat, tangan gadis itu mengelus kepalanya yang diperban. Heechul mendudukkan tubuh Sungmin dan menyodorkan segelas air putih padanya.

"Dahimu di jahit sebanyak lima jahitan, eomma tidak tau jika Kyuhyun berniat membunuhmu" Heechul berucapa dengan santai, tapi Sungmin yang masih berusaha meraih kesadarannya itu dapat merasakan nada berbahaya dari ucapan Heechul

"Kyuhyun tidak salah eomma, aku yang salah" Sungmin berusaha tersenyum pada Heechul, menggenggam tangan lembut milik keluarga satu-satunya yang dia miliki.

"Berhentilah membelanya, sebelum kita bertengkar dirumah sakit ini Sungmin" Sungmin terkekeh kecil dan menatap eommanya dengan tatap sendu "Kita tidak akan bertengkar lagi kok, eomma sudah janji kan?" Heechul terdiam ditempatnya, matanya berputar-putar untuk mencari jawaban seperti apa yang harus diberikannya pada Sungmin

"Ne, tapi tidak sekarang ya? Eomma juga sedang berusaha kok" Sungmin mengangguk paham dan tersenyum kecil memperlihatkan gigi kelincinya.

"Jadi sekarang, Minnie harus patuh pada eomma eoh? Jangan dekat-dekat dengan Kyuhyun lagi" sambung Heechul memberi syarat, dan dijawab dengan anggukan penuh oleh Sungmin. Tidak, Heechul tidak akan melarang Sungmin mendekati Kyuhyun tanpa alasan. Heechul punya alasan untuk itu

"Sebenarnya tadi ada apa?"Heechul mencoba bertanya, mata indah heechul dapat menangkap jelas raut kesedihan di mata Sungmin.

"Minnie marah pada Kyuhyun karena melihat Kyuhyun begitu membenci Minnie"

"Kyuhyun tidak sengaja melempar Minnie dengan gelas, lalu, Si..siwon ahjussi datang dan menampar Minnie dan Eunhyukkie menarik rambut Minnie untuk keluar kamar"

Mata Heechul kembali memanas mendengar anaknya bercerita dengan tubuh bergetar penuh ketakutan. Heechul memeluk Sungmin dan mengelus rambut hitam Sungmin

"Maafkan eomma" Hanya itu yang bisa diucapkan Heechul, tidak tau harus menyalahkan siapa. Karena memang semua ini terjadi karena kesalahan dirinya. Heechul merasa benar-benar tidak berguna menjadi orang tua untuk Sungmin.

**_. . . . Kyuhyun . . . ._**

"Anakmu berniat membunuh anakku?! Dan kau masih membela anakmu yang cacat itu?"

PLAK

Heechul merasakan pipinya panas mendapatkan tamparan yang sangat kuat. Tetapi itu tidak menghilangkan setitik emosipun dalam dirinya. Wanita cantik itu masih menatap tajam pada lelaki berbadan tegap yang juga penuh emosi didepannya

"Jaga mulutmu! Aku bisa saja membunuh anakmu itu sekarang juga"

"Cih, kau memang tidak punya perasaan sama sekali Siwon!"

Jujur saja, sekarang Heechul merasa sangat takut dengan ancaman Siwon barusan. Siwon, suaminya itu bisa saja melakukan apa yang diucapkannya tadi. Beruntunglah Heechul dengan perjanjian yang mereka buat.

"Kau yang membuatku seperti ini jadi berhenti menghakimiku dengan mulut penjilatmu itu pengkhianat!" Heechul diam menerima semua perkataan Siwon untuknya, tidak ada gunanya dia membalas perkataan Siwon karena memang seperti itulah kenyataannya

"Seharusnya, kau sudah berterima kasih kutampung hidup. Membiayai sekolah anak mu itu dan bahkan kau tidak perlu memikirkan cara mencari uang untuk biaya hidup dan makan mu setiap hari! Dan kau kuperintahkan untuk menjaga anakku bukan untuk menyiksanya!" Heechul diam menerima semua ucapan Siwon, tangannya terkepal sangat kuat menahan emosinya yang siap meledak kapan saja. Bahkan sekarang pasangan suami istri itu lupa mereka sedang bertengkar di kamar rawat Sungmin dengan gadis mungil itu yang entah tertidur atau mendengar semua pertengkaran mereka

"Kau seharusnya sadar Siwon, bukan aku yang menyiksa anakmu. Aku sudah berusaha menyayangi Kyuhyun seperti anakku sendiri. Tapi Kyuhyun tidak pernah menerimaku yang dilakukan anakmu setiap hari hanya berbuat kekacauan. Aku sudah terlalu baik pada anakmu tapi kau! Kau membuat Sungmin menderita! bahkan kau dan kedua anakmu membenci Sungmin tanpa alasan yang jelas. Sungmin bahkan tidak pernah protes saat kau tidak mendaftarkan namanya di daftar keluargamu, dia juga tidak pernah mengeluh saat kau memintanya untuk tidak makan bersama kita dan menyuruhnya makan sendirian di dapur bahkan dia tidak pernah menangis saat kau memarahinya!"

Heechul meluapkan segala yang dirasakannya pada Siwon yang masih berdiri dengan angkuh didepannya. Air mata Heechul mengalir begitu saja tidak kuat lagi menahan kesedihan dalam hatinya.

"Memang itu yang aku inginkan, membuatmu dan anakmu menderita!"

Napas Heechul tercekat, wanita itu berusaha meraup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya. Ucapan siwon begitu menusuk hatinya, menyadarkannya pada kenyataan seberapa besar namja didepannya ini membencinya. Heechul memang salah tapi apa Siwon harus melakukan hal seperti ini padanya? Bahkan kesalahan itu sudah sangat lama berlalu.

"Kau boleh membenciku siwon tapi tidak dengan Sungmin, dia tidak bersalah"

"Dalam tubuh anakmu itu mengalir darah bajingan itu, jadi aku punya alasan yang cukup jelas untuk membenci anakmu"

Heechul terduduk lemas dilantai, meratapi dirinya yang begitu menyedihkan. Memikirkan kehidupan Sungmin yang menderita karena dirinya yang memang pantas disebut penghianat oleh Siwon. Heechul merangkak meraih kaki Siwon yang masih berdiri dengan angkuhnya

"Aku mohon lepaskan kami Siwon, aku salah padamu, maafkan aku..maaf" Siwon menyentak kakinya kuat sehingga tangan Heechul terlepas dari kakinya. Namja itu menatap Heechul sinis

"Bermimpi saja! Sekarang jangan bertindak macam-macam, jika kau ingin anakmu selamat jaga Kyuhyun dan jauhkan anakmu itu dari anakku! Aku tidak ingin darah daging pria brengsek itu menyentuh anakku"

Heechul menangis tersedu saat melihat Siwon berlalu meninggalkan kamar rawat Sungmin dengan langkah angkuh dan arogam miliknya. Wanita cantik itu berdiri dan mengejar Siwon sebelum melangkah lebih jauh lagi meraih tangan namja yang berstatus sebagai suaminya.

"Jika kau ingin Kyuhyun sembuh kau harus membawanya kembali Siwon, dia yang dibutuhkan Kyuhyun bukan aku"

Siwon kembali menyentak tangan Heechul, tidak berniat menjawab perkataan istrinya itu. Berjalan meninggalkan Heechul yang tidak berniat menyusul Siwon lagi.

**_. . . . Sungmin. . . ._**

"Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun tidak berteman baik dengan si Sungmin itu kan selama noona sekolah?" Kyuhyun berhenti memainkan rubik ditangannya dan beralih menatap gadis dengan gummy smilenya ketika tersenyum—Eunhyuk noonanya. Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya merespon pertanyaan Eunhyuk

"Bagus, jangan dekat-dekat dengan gadis jahat seperti Sungmin" Kyuhyun lagi-lagi hanya menganggukkan kepalanya tidak berniat berbicara pada Eunhyuk. Kyuhyun menatap pantai yang terhampar luas dari kaca di villa milik ayahnya. Sudah tiga har ini mereka menghabiskan liburan disini

"Kita harus memikirkan cara agar eomma kembali ke rumah Kyuhyun" Eunhyuk sekali lagi mengganggu acara menikmati laut Kyuhyun. Raut tenang Kyuhyun berganti dengan raut kesedihan yang sangat kentara. Tangan namja itu bergetar hebat entah kenapa membuat Eunhyuk memeluk Kyuhyun setelahnya. Eunhyuk lupa jika topik menyangkut eomma kandung mereka begitu sensitive untuk Kyuhyun

Eunhyuk masih ingat bagaimana hancurnya Kyuhyun saat sang eomma meninggalkan mereka tanpa alasan yang jelas. Bahkan Kyuhyun belum sembuh sepenuhnya setelah diculik dan disiksa begitu parah waktu itu, adiknya itu semakin depresi saat bangun dari kasur rumah sakitnya dan tidak mendapati eomma yang biasanya menyambutnya saat bagun. Sejak saat itulah kondisi Kyuhyun semakin parah dan adiknya itu begitu menutup diri dari lingkungan luar

"Kyuhyun tidak benci eomma kan? Eomma keluar dari rumah karena Heechul ahjumma dan Sungmin! Mereka jahat" Mata Eunhyuk menajam saat matanya tidak sengaja menatap Heechul yang sedang menyiapkan makanan diluar sana bersama ayahnya. Eunhyuk yang selalu bertanya-tanya kenapa eommanya meninggalkan mereka akhirnya memperoleh jawabannya sendiri saat setahun lalu Siwon membawa Heechul dan Sungmin ke rumah mereka dan memperkenalkan wanita paruh baya itu sebagai eomma barunya. Sejak saat itu Eunhyuk selalu menyalahkan Heechul dan Sungmin, yang ada dipikiran Eunhyuk adalah Heechul menggoda ayahnya sehingga ayahnya menyuruh eommanya keluar dari rumah.

"Kyuhyun tidak boleh berteman dengan Sungmin jika ingin eomma kembali, kalau Kyuhyun berteman dengan Sungmin Heechul ahjumma akan senang dan membuat eomma tidak mau kembali" Perkataan Eunhyuk tadi bagai mantra yang selalu menguasai pikiran Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang begitu kehilangan eommanya tentu saja begitu mudah membenci Heechul dan Sungmin begitu tau jika yang menyebabkan eommanya pergi adalah dua orang itu. Well, begitulah pemikiran anak seumuran Eunhyuk dan Kyuhyun.

"Noona bersyukur waktu Kyuhyun tidak sengaja melempar gelas ke arah Sungmin waktu itu, setidaknya setelah ini Sungmin tidak akan menganggu Kyuhyun lagi, ada noona dan apa yang melindungi Kyuhyun" Kyuhyun menegang, mengepalkan tangannya tanpa disadari. Sesuatu dalam tubuhnya berdenyut sangat sakit saat mengingat kejadian tiga hari lalu. Kyuhyun, bahkan sudah sejak lama Kyuhyun meragukan apa yang selalu dikatakan Eunhyuk padanya untuk membenci Sungmin. Sungmin begitu baik padanya, Sungmin adalah orang yang menyenangkan. Kyuhyun bingung harus bersikap seperti apa, satu sisi menolak Sungmin karena eommanya disisi lainnya Kyuhyun sangat ingin Sungmin selalu berada di dekatnya.

**_. . . . Kyuhyun . . . ._**

Sungmin melemaskan otot-otot tubuhnya yang terasa sangat kaku, ini sudah hampir dua minggu sejak Sungmin keluar dari rumah sakit dan saat kembali ke sekolah Sungmin harus dihadapkan pada persiapan ujian akhir yang begitu menguras tenaga dan otaknya. Seperti sekarang ini, sekarang sudah pukul Sembilan malam dan Sungmin baru saja pulang dari sekolahnya. Bahkan setelah sampai di kamar pun Sungmin harus kembali berkutat dengan contoh-contoh soal yang harus dipelajarinya. Seminggu lagi Sungmin! Begitulah Sungmin menyemangati dirinya setiap hari

"Sungmin! Kemari kau" Sungmin tersentak kaget saat mendengar suara Eunhyuk saat mengambil hendak minum didapur, tidak jadi melanjutkan acara mengambil minumnya Sungmin memilih menghampiri Eunhyuk yang sedang menonton TV diruang keluarga mansion Cho.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sungmin dan dibalas lirikan malas oleh Eunhyuk, Sungmin dengan sigap menangkap beberapa lembar uang yang dilempar Eunhyuk padanya.

"Kau belikan aku cemilan" ucapan singkat Eunhyuk itu membuat dahi Sungmin mengerut sempurna, gadis itu melirik jam besar disudut ruangan. Jam 11 malam, Sungmin hendak protes namun dibalas tatapan mengerikan Eunhyuk membuat Sungmin mau tidak mau mematuhi perintah Eunhyuk

"Cepat!" Sungmin menghela nafas pasrah mendengar teriakan Eunhyuk, mengurungkan niatnya yang ingin mengambil mantel terlebih dahulu.

Sungmin memeluk dirinya sendiri saat merasakan udara dingin menyapa kulitnya, salahkan baju tidur berbahan tipis yang digunakannya sekarang. Gadis itu mempercepat jalannya menuju toko 24 jam yang terbilang jauh dari kompleks perumahan elit ini. Sepanjang jalan digunakan Sungmin untuk melamun, bahkan melamunkan rasa irinya pada Eunhyuk yang sudah melewati ujian akhirnya sehingga bisa berlibur sekarang. Seharusnya Sungmin sekolah diluar negeri saja seperti Eunhyuk. Gadis itu berhenti berjalan dan mengacak rambutnya kesal memikirkan dirinya yang hidup seperti zombie belakangan ini

"Eoh?" mata Sungmin mengerjap imut saat merasakan udara dingin yang tadi menusuk kulitnya sedikit menghilang, bahkan gadis itu sekarang sepenuhnya merasa hangat. Sungmin menoleh dan sedikit menjauhkan tubuhnya saat melihat Kyuhyunlah yang berada disampingnya. Apa namja ini yang baru saja memakaikan mantel pada tubuhnya?

"Kyu..Kyuhyu..n?" ucap Sungmin gugup, bagaimana tidak gugup bahkan sudah lebih dari dua minggu Sungmin tidak bertatap muka secara langsung dengan Kyuhyun. Gadis itu hanya memperhatikan Kyuhyun dari kejauhan saat keluarga Cho itu sedang berkumpul diruang tengah dan Sungmin dapat melihat Kyuhyun yang selalu tersenyum saat bersama mereka berbeda saat bersama dengan Sungmin dan Heechul. Mengingat nama Heechul mengingatkan Sungmin pada janjinya untuk tidak mendekati Kyuhyun.

"Ada apa Kyuhyun disini? Pulanglah udara sangat dingin" Sungmin mencoba berbicara sedingin mungkin tetapi Sungmin sangat yakin jika dia bicara sangat gugup. Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun sebentar dan kembali menundukkan kepalanya saat melihat tatapan Kyuhyun yang begitu aneh padanya. Sungmin melihat tatapan terluka dimata tajam itu. Sungmin meremas tangannya bingung apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang, Eunhyuk pasti sudah menunggunya.

"Pulanglah" Sungmin berlari meninggalkan Kyuhyun dibelakang, gadis itu tidak menoleh sedikitpun pada Kyuhyun, mencoba tidak peduli pada Kyuhyun.

Sungmin keluar dari toko 24 jam itu dengan satu kantung besar cemilan ditangannya, sekali lagi Sungmin iri pada Eunhyuk yang bisa makan sangat banyak tanpa harus memikirkan berat badannya. Sungmin memperhatikan jalan sebentar sebelum menyebrangi jalan yang memang sudah sepi itu. Mata Sungmin menyipit memperhatikan namja diseberang jalan sedang berdiri dengan kaku, gadis itu memutar bola matanya malas. Kyuhyun kenapa mengikutinya?

Sungmin tidak merespon Kyuhyun sama sekali, gadis itu berlalu meninggalkan Kyuhyun begitu saja. Sungmin sudah berjanji pada ibunya, bukan sebenarnya bukan janji itu yang dipegang Sungmin. Sungmin hanya takut ibunya kembali tersakiti jika dia mendekati Kyuhyun. Ya, Sungmin mendengar pertengkaran ibunya dengan ayah Kyuhyun malam itu. Bahkan, Sungmin menangis dalam diam dibalik selimutnya. Menangisi ibunya yang begitu menderita, dan Sungmin merasa sangat jahat Karen berfikir ibunya sangat jahat karena selalu menyakiti Kyuhyun. Perbuatan Heechul memang salah, tapi itu semua dilakukan Heechul karena dirinya dan Sungmin baru tahu itu. Jadi sekarang biarkan Sungmin menjauhi Kyuhyun sesuai dengan permintaan ayah namja yang lebih tinggi darinya itu

"Su..ng..mi..n" Sungmin berhenti, suara siapa yang baru saja memanggil namanya? Sungmin tersentak saat tangan Kyuhyun menyentuh lengannya. Apa Kyuhyun baru saja memanggil namanya? Sungmin menundukkan kepalanya menyembunyikan air matanya, dirinya merasa begitu sesak. Kenapa Kyuhyun seperti ini saat Sungmin sangat ingin menjauhinya.

"Kyuhyun jangan seperti ini" Sungmin melepas tangan Kyuhyun yang memegang pergelangan tangannya. Biasanya Sungmin yang selalu menyentuh tangan itu. Sungmin menghapus air matanya kasar, mencari keberanian untuk menatap Kyuhyun.

"Bersikaplah seperti Kyuhyun biasanya, jangan berbicara padaku dan jangan berbuat baik padaku. Aku takut" lirih Sungmin, Sungmin menatap kedalam mata Kyuhyun dan gadis itu menangkap dengan jelas kesedihan dimata Kyuhyun. Sungmin jahat, memang.

"Aku jahat, eomma Kyuhyun tidak akan pulang jika Kyuhyun terus bersama denganku" Lanjut Sungmin lagi, tangis Sungmin kembali pecah saat mengingat waktu itu secara tidak sengaja Sungmin mendengar pembicaraan antara Eunhyuk dengan Kyuhyun. Akhirnya Sungmin tahu alasan kenapa Kyuhyun sangat membencinya.

"Sung..m" Sungmin terduduk dan menangis sangat keras, kenapa Kyuhyun seperti ini padanya. Kyuhyun membencinya seharusnya tetap seperti itu saja. Dengan sisa tenaganya Sungmin berdiri dan berlari menjauh dari Kyuhyun. Tidak, Sungmin tidak mau lagi dekat dengan Kyuhyun. Sungmin tidak ingin eommanya bersedih

**_. . . .Sungmin. . . ._**

Sungmin pikir keanehan Kyuhyun hanya berlangsung malam itu saja, tapi gadis itu harus menelan bulat-bulat pemikirannya itu karena beberapa hari ini Kyuhyun sangat betah duduk dikamarnya. Iya, hanya duduk tanpa bicara apapun dan yang membuat Sungmin kesal adalah namja itu sibuk dengan mainan barunya – rubik. Sungmin tidak berani mengusir Kyuhyun karena itu sama saja dengan berbuat kasar pada orang yang seharusnya tidak boleh dikasari.

Sungmin mendecak sebal, bunyi rubik yang diputar-putar Kyuhyun menganggu konsentrasinya yang sedang mengerjakan soal matematika. Besok adalah hari penentuan antara hidup dan matinya, besok Sungmin akan menghadapai ujian akhir sebelum naik pangkat menjadi siswi _high school_.

"Kyuhyun, bisakah kau memelankan sedikit suara memutar rubikmu? Aku jadi tidak fokus belajarnya" gumam Sungmin sangat pelan dan tidak menatap Kyuhyun yang duduk dikasur dengan seprai pink miliknya. Hening, Kyuhyun tidak lagi memainkan rubiknya. Keanehan lain dari Kyuhyun, namja itu begitu patuh pada Sungmin belakangan ini

Bukannya fokus Sungmin malah semakin tidak fokus karena tidak mendengar suara apapun dari Kyuhyun. Gadis itu sekarang tengah penasaran apa yang sedang dilakukan Kyuhyun, apa namja itu sudah keluar dari kamarnya tanpa suara? Menekan jauh-jauh gengsinya, Sungmin membalik kursinya menatap Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun!" Sungmin beranjak dari kursinya saat mendapati Kyuhyun sedang….membereskan tempat tidurnya? Memang setelah bangun tadi Sungmin tidak merapikannya, gadis itu langsung berkutat dengan buku soalnya.

"Kyuhyun, berhentilah melakukan yang aneh-aneh!" Sungmin berbicara dengan sedikit membentak membuat Kyuhyun melepaskan tangannya dari selimut Sungmin dan sedikit menjauh dari Sungmin. Ah ya, Sungmin lupa jika Kyuhyun tidak suka dibentak

"Maafkan aku" sesal Sungmin dan kembali ke meja belajarnya. Menghalau jauh rasa penasarannya terhadap apa yang dilakukan Kyuhyun sekarang. Lebih baik Sungmin belajar demi masa depannya dari pada memikirkan Kyuhyun yang sangat aneh

BLAM

Sungmin menolehkan kepalanya saat mendengar pintu kamarnya dibuka kemudian ditutup, tidak keras hanya saja Sungmin sedari tadi memang memfokuskan pendengarannya pada Kyuhyun—gadis plin plan. Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya saat tidak mendapati Kyuhyun dikamarnya. Bohong jika Sungmin tidak senang dengan perubahan Kyuhyun, hanya saja Sungmin sedih kecewa karena Kyuhyun hanya menghampirinya saat tidak ada Siwon dan Eunhyuk di mansion besar itu

Sungmin beranjak dari kursinya dan duduk di atas kasur tepat dimana Kyuhyun duduk tadi. Matanya menyipit melihat sebuah kertas origami berwarna pink yang dibentuk seperti burung disampingnya. Kyuhyun yang membuatnya, Sungmin yakin itu. Sungmin memandangi origami itu sangat lama, kemudian membuka lipatan origami itu berharap sesuatu yang lebih, bibir pinkish Sungmin tersenyum kecil saat menemukan tulisan acak-acakan yang Sungmin tau siapa pemiliknya

_'Kyuhyun mendoakanmu, semangat'_

**_. . . . Kyuhyun . . . ._**

Sungmin berjalan dengan senyum yang menghiasi wajah manisnya. Hari ini adalah hari terakhir ujian akhir dan Sungmin merasa sangat puas dengan jawabannya sejauh ini.

"Akhirnya, aku bisa hidup seperti manusia normal lagi" teriak Sungmin dan merentangkan kedua tangannya, menghirup udara segar yang sangat jarang didapatinya belakangan ini karena terus menerus belajar.

"Eomma kenapa lama sekali" keluh Sungmin saat tidak mendapati eommanya didepan gerbang sekolah. Seingatnya tadi pagi eommanya berjanji akan menjemput Sungmin tepat setelah ujian berakhir tapi kenapa eommanya sangat lama, Sungmin tidak suka menunggu. Sungmin menggembungkan pipinya kesal membuat beberapa siswa laki-laki yang berlalu didepannya menatap Sungmin gemas.

"Eommaa" Sungmin melambaikan tangannya saat melihat mobil Heechul mendekat kearahnya, senyumnya semakin lebar saat memasuki mobil dan melihat eommanya. Sungmin sangat merindukan Heechul karena eommanya itu sibuk mengurusi entah apa belakangan ini.

"Sukses?" tanya Heechul dan dibalas anggukan semangat dari Sungmin, tubuh kecil Sungmin memeluk eommanya sebentar "Berkat doamu" gumam Sungmin setelah melepas pelukannya

"Kita jadi makan di tempat makan _bibimbap_ kata eomma kan?" tanya Sungmin setelah mobil itu melaju menjauhi sekolah Sungmin. "Ne" ucap Heechul singkat dan memilih memfokuskan padangannya ke arah jalan raya—kebiasaannya saat menyetir. Sungmin yang tidak tau harus melakukan apa memilih berkaca pada kaca didepannya, gadis itu membulatkan matanya menangkap seseorang berpakaian putih dikursi belakang.

"Eomma mengajak Kyuhyuun?" teriak Sungmin tepat ditelinga Heechul, membuat wanita yang sedang fokus menyetir itu mengusap telinganya yang berdengung. Heechul menyesal menurunkan sifat buruknya yang suka berteriak itu pada Sungmin

"Apa kau bisa memelankan suaramu sayang? Disini hanya ada kita bertiga. Soal Kyuhyun, tidak ada orang dirumah jadi eomma mengajaknya" Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal, kenapa harus ada Kyuhyun sih? Eommanya sendirikan yang bilang untuk tidak mendekati Kyuhyun.

"Huh, eomma tidak seru" kesal Sungmin

.

.

"Kau lihat dulu menunya, eomma ketoilet sebentar" Sungmin hendak protes karena ditinggalkan berdua saja dengan Kyuhyun yang sekarang duduk disampingnya. Tidak berniat menyapa Kyuhyun, Sungmin memilih sibuk dengan menu makanannya.

"Sung..min, apa me..nu yang e..nak?" Sungmin menutup mukanya sepenuhnya dengan buku menu, Kyuhyun yang berbicara padanya kan? Tentu saja itu Kyuhyun karena cara bicaranya yang terbata. Haruskah Sungmin menjawabnya? Sungminkan sedang dalam aksi menjauhi Kyuhyun

"Sungmin kesini sebentar" Sungmin berlalu meninggalkan Kyuhyun saat mendengar eommanya memanggil dan membawanya ke tempat yang agak jauh dari Kyuhyun

"Sungmin kenapa bersikap seperti itu pada Kyuhyun?" Sungmin mengernyit heran, bukankah eommanya yang melarang Sungmin dekat dengan Kyuhyun kenapa sekarang eommanya yang bertanya

"Apa Minnie masih takut pada Kyuhyun?" Sungmin menggeleng

"Lalu kenapa Minnie mengacuhkan Kyuhyun, bahkan Kyuhyun mengajak Minnie bicara" Sungmin diam, tidak tau harus menjawab apa. Tidak mungkin Sungmin bilang jika dia mengacuhkan Kyuhyun karena eommanya kan?

"Bersikaplah seperti biasa pada Kyuhyun eoh? Hari ini saja" Sungmin semakin heran dengan sikap Heechul, eommanya menatapnya penuh permohonan. Sungmin hanya menganggukkan kepalanya menyetuji permintaan eommanya—toh itu juga ada untungnya untuk Sungmin.

"Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun tidak suka ada sayurkan?" Sungmin mengawali pembicaraan saat kembali kemeja mereka yang khusus dipesan oleh Heechul. Sungmin melihat Kyuhyun yang masih membaca buku menu dengan raut kebingungan. Sungmin merasa bersalah mengacuhkan Kyuhyun tadi. Kyuhyun sudah berusaha untuk merubah sikapnya dan malah dibalas sikap acuh oleh Sungmin

"Nn..e" jawab kyuhyun pelan dan gugup. Yah begitulah Kyuhyun bicara begitu pelan dan selalu terbata. Sungmin mengangguk sebentar dan membuka menunya memilih berbagai jenis bibimbap yang mungkin sesuai selera Kyuhyun.

"Bagaimana dengan ini saja? Ini tidak ada sayurnya" usul Sungmin dan menunjukkan buku menunya pada Kyuhyun

"Kyuhyun sama de..ngan Su..ngmin saja" ucap Kyuhyun akhirnya. Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dan eommanya bingung, kenapa Kyuhyun jadi banyak sekali bicara. Heechul yang duduk didepan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun hanya mengangkat bahu tidak mengerti. Heechul juga tidak tau jika Kyuhyun begitu banyak bicara.

**_. . . . Sungmin. . . ._**

"Huwaaaa, taman bermain" teriak Sungmin senang, gadis itu menarik tangan Kyuhyun begitu semangat. Sekarang Sungmin tidak merasa canggung lagi dengan Kyuhyun. Sungmin baru menyadari jika Kyuhyun begitu menyenangkan jika tidak kaku seperti dulu. Bahkan, Kyuhyun terima-terima saja saat Sungmin menarik tangannya mencoba wahana permainan yang menurut Sungmin menyenangkan. Bahkan Sungmin tidak melihat raut ketakutan dimata Kyuhyun saat melihat keramaian seperti sekarang.

"Kyu..hyun, ingin men..coba itu" Sungmin mengikuti arah telunjuk Kyuhyun, sekarang mereka sedang beristrihat di kursi yang disediakan ditaman bermain. Heechul sendiri hanya duduk diam menunggu Sungmin dan Kyuhyun yang bermain sepuas mereka.

Kyuhyun menunjuk bianglala yang berada tidak jauh dari mereka membuat Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya. Sungmin takut ketinggian, bahkan wahana yang tadi dinaikinya tidak ada yang berunsur ketinggian

"Aku takut ketinggian Kyuhyun, padahal aku juga ingin naik itu dari dulu tapi aku takut" sesal Sungmin

"Kyu..hyun akan me..lindungi Sung..min" Sungmin menatap kyuhyun, gadis itu merasa konyol dengan sikap kyuhyun. Tetapi pipinya memerah mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun.

"Naik saja sayang, kau harus mengatasi phobia ketinggian mu itu" saran Heechul yang sedari tadi hanya tersenyum melihat interaksi Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Heechul tersenyum dalam hati begitu bahagia saat melihat senyum yang merekah di bibir Sungmin hari ini. Belakangan ini gadis itu lebih sering terlihat murung apalagi saat Heechul mendapati Sungmin memperhatikan Kyuhyun dima-diam takut ketahuan Siwon dan Eunhyuk.

"Eomma juga ikutkan?" tanya Sungmin, gadis itu masih belum mau beranjak dari duduknya sementara Kyuhyun sudah mengulurkan tangannya. "Eomma juga takut ketinggian, kau saja" Sungmin sweatdrop, eommanya benar-benar konyol.

"Ayo" Sungmin mengalah dan meraih lengan Kyuhyun, meremas lengan Kyuhyun sangat kuat.

"Tidak jadi saja ya Kyu?" pinta Sungmin beberapa saat sebelum menaiki wahan tersebut, Kyuhyun menggeleng tidak setuju dan terus menuntun Sungmin untuk naik. Sungmin menutup matanya begitu bianglala itu berputar semakin tinggi

"Gwen..chana, buka saja mata Minnie, ini sa..ngat indah" Sungmin merasakan Kyuhyun menggenggam kedua tangannya mengisyaratkan pada Sungmin bahwa Kyuhyun akan melindungi Sungmin. Sungmin balas menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun sebagai pegangan dan mencoba membuka matanya

"Waaah" itulah yang keluar dari mulut Sungmin saat membuka matanya, badan Sungmin bergetar ketakutan tapi Sungmin tidak bisa mengabaikan pemandangan dari puncak bianglala yang sangat indah ini. Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dan gadis itu menunduk saat mendapati Kyuhyun juga sedang menatapnya sambil tersenyum, oh tuhan ini kali pertama Sungmin melihat Kyuhyun tersenyum untuk dirinya

Setelahnya suasana didalam bianglala itu sangat sunyi, tidak ada yang bebicara. Sungmin sibuk dengan pemikirannya sendiri, memikirkan sampai kapan Kyuhyun akan bersikap sebaik ini padanya. Jujur, Sungmin masih tidak mengerti kenapa Kyuhyun jadi berubah seperti sekarang. Sungmin senang, hanya saja dirinya belum terbiasa

"Kyuhyun" panggil Sungmin, bianglala itu sebentar lagi akan berhenti. Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi menatap pemandangan disebelah kirinya kini memandang Sungmin membuat gadis itu jadi salah tingkah. Gadis itu meremas ujung baju yang tadi sempat digantinya gugup, haruskah Sungmin melakukannya?

"Terima kasih, hari ini sangat menyenangkan" Sungmin mengucapkannya dengan pipi yang bersemu merah, entah Kyuhyun menyadari atau tidak. Sungmin mendekat ke arah Kyuhyn dan mencium pipi pucat namja itu sangat cepat sebelum keluar dari bianglala.

**_. . . . Kyuhyun . . . ._**

Sepanjang perjalanan pulang Sungmin hanya diam memikirkan apa yang sudah dilakukannya pada Kyuhyun. Setengah hatinya mengatakan itu salah tetapi setengah lagi mendukung sepenuhnya, toh ini hanya mencium pipi Eunhyuk kan juga pernah mencium pipi Kyuhyun.

Sungmin semakin heran dengan Kyuyun saat mereka keluar dari mobil, namja itu masih saja menempeli Sungmin bersikap seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Berjalan disampingnya, Sungmin bertanya-tanya apa Kyuhyun tidak marah dengan apa yang sudah dilakukannya di dalam bianglala tadi.

"EOMMAA" Sungmin sadar dari lamunannya saat mendengar teriakan Kyuhyun, pandangan Sungmin mengikuti langkah kaki Kyuhyun yang berlari sedikit kesusahan menghampiri seorang wanita yang tengah berdiri didepan pintu besar mansion Cho bersama Siwon dan Eunhyuk. Eomma? Wanita itu dipanggil eomma oleh Kyuhyun?

Sungmin masih berdiri ditempatnya, memperhatikan Kyuhyun yang memeluk wanita itu penuh kerinduan. Sungmin meremas ujung bajunya, entah kenapa dia merasa sangat takut sekarang. Sungmin menatap Heechul yang berada disampingnya penuh tanya

"Dia eomma Kyuhyun sayang" setelahnya Sungmin menegerti kenapa eommanya meminta Sungmin bersikap baik pada Kyuhyun hari ini, Sungmin yakin setelah ini Sungmin tidak bisa bertemu Kyuhyun lagi kan. Air mata Sungmin mengalir begitu saja saat memperhatikan Kyuhyun yang begitu bahagianya bertemu kembali dengan ibunya. Mereka sekeluarga terlihat sangat bahagia.

**_. . . . Sungmin . . . ._**

Tepat dua hari setelah kedatangan wanita yang Sungmin tau adalah eomma kandung Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk, Siwon memberikan surat cerai pada Heechul dan menyuruh eommanya untuk keluar dari kediaman keluarga Cho tentu saja bersama Sungmin. Sungmin sudah tau ini pasti akan terjadi dan dua malam ini Sungmin selalu menangis dipelukan eommanya. Sungmin memang ingin pergi dari sini, tapi Sungmin terus ingin melihat Kyuhyun. Bahkan dua hari ini Sungmin merasa Kyuhyun melupakannya, namja itu selalu menempel pada ibunya takut ditinggalkan.

"Sungmin?" Sungmin menoleh ke arah wanita yang selalu bersama dengan Kyuhyun dua hari ini. Kibum, begitulah Siwon memanggilnya.

"Kau yang bernama Sungmin ya?" Sungmin mengangguk kaku dan menatap tidak mengerti pada Kibum "Tidak perlu takut Sungmin, kemarilah" Sungmin menurut saja saat Kibum menyuruhnya duduk diatas kasur disampingnya, Kibum mengelus sebentar rambut Sungmin dan Sungmin bisa tau jika Kibum adalah sosok yang penyayang dan hangat. Banyak pertanyaan berputar di kepala Sungmin, kenapa Kibum meninggalkan Kyuhyun waktu itu apa benar itu karena Sungmin dan eommanya?

"Kau ingin menemui Kyuhyun sebelum pergi? Siwon dan Eunhyuk sedang keluar" mata bening Sungmin menatap Kibum, gadis itu menggelengkan kepalanya sedih. "Tidak, jangan beritahu Kyuhyun" ucap Sungmin lagi, gadis itu menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan tangis

"Setelah ini kami akan pindah ke Amerika untuk pengobatan Kyuhyun, mungkin kau tidak bisa bertemu lagi dengan Kyuhyun" lanjut Kibum, jujur saja Kibum sangat menyukai Sungmin saat pertama kali melihatnya malam itu. Sungmin sangat manis dan lembut, tidak heran dua hari ini Kyuhyun selalu bercerita tentang Sungmin padanya. Kibum tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana reaksi Kyuhyun jika tau Sungmin akan pergi hari ini meninggalkannya. Yah, Siwon melarang Kyuhyun bertemu dengan Sungmin melalui Kibum.

"Tidak apa, semoga Kyuhyun cepat sembuh" Kibum memeluk Sungmin sangat erat, merasakan kesedihan gadis berusia 15 tahun itu. Sungmin menangis setelahnya, setahun hidup bersama Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin tidak ingin berpisah dengannya.

"Maaf.."

"Tidak ada yang salah..hiks"

Sungmin masih terisak dipelukan Kibum, tidak tau harus berbuat apa. Sungmin ingin bertemu Kyuhyun tapi Siwon melarangnya.

"Kyuhyun pasti sangat senang bertemu lagi dengan ahjumma" ucap Sungmin setelah melepas pelukan Kibum, mengingat ekpresi senang Kyuhyun malam itu. Kibum tersenyum ramah, mengelus rambut Sungmin sayang

"Tentu saja, karena aku ibunya" Sungmin membeo, menyadari pertanyaan bodohnya. Gadis itu tersenyum lagi pada Kibum dan berdiri dari duduknya, melanjutkan pekerjaan membereskan barang-berangnya

"Kyuhyun tidak tau jika kalian akan pergi hari ini" ucap Kibum lagi ikut membantu SUngmin mengemasi bajunya kedalam sebuah tas besar. Sungmin hanya mengangguk paham, sebenarnya tidak terlalu mengerti dengan ucapan Kibum. Kibum sebenarnya ingin sekali mengatakannya pada Kyuhyun tapi Siwon melarangnya dan Kibum tidak akan pernah bisa melawan Siwon.

"Minnie-ah sudah siap?" Sungmin dan Kibum serempak menoleh pada Heechul yang berjalan Kearah mereka, Heechul tersenyum pelan pada Kibum dan dibalas oleh senyuman pula oleh Kibum.

"Kalian berangkat sekarang?" tanya Kibum, Heechul mengangguk "Sebentar lagi, kenapa kau malah disini? Seharusnya kau menjaga Kyuhyun nanti dia bisa mengikutiku" canda Heechul, Kibum tertawa kecil dan menggenggam tangan Heechul menatap wanita itu sangat dalam

"terima kasih sudah menyadarkanku, kalau tidak ada kau mungkin aku tidak akan pernah kembali kesini" ucap Kibum penuh makna, Heechul tersenyum dan menyentuh bahu Kibum "Kau harus bersabar dengan Siwon, aku yakin dia akan berubah" ucap Heechul membuat Kibum kembali tersenyum

"Aku tidak bisa mengantar kalian tidak apa-apa kan?" ucap Kibum beralih menatap Sungmin yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Heechul dan Kibum tidak mengerti. Sungmin menganggukkan kepalanya, begitu pula dengan Heechul. Kibum memeluk Heechul sebentar dan berlalu keluar kamar sebelum ucapan Sungmin menghentikannya

"Ahjumma, bisa kah kau menyampaikan ini pada Kyuhyun?"

**_. . . . Kyuhyun . . . ._**

Ryeowook sedari tadi mondar mandir didepan kamar Kyuhyun. Ryeowook ingin sekali mengatakan jika Sungmin sudah pergi dan Kyuhyun harus menyusulnya. Bahkan sekarang Kyuhyun sedang sendiri dikamarnya, Ryeowook pikir ini adalah kesempatan untuk membertahukan Kyuhyun tapi dia begitu takut jika diketahui oleh Siwon.

"Ah, molla" kesal ryeowook dan berlalu masuk kedalam kamar Kyuhyun, gadis itu melihat Kyuhyun sedang duduk bersandar pada kasur sedang membaca bukunya.

"Kyuhyun" panggil ryeowook cepat, pandangannya menatap awas pada pintu dibelakangnya. Mendengar namanya dipanggil Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap Ryeowook heran. Kyuhyun kira itu eommanya Karena ibunya itu keluar sebentar untuk mebawakan makanan untuknya.

"Sungmin, hmm, Sungmin" Ryeowook bingung harus mengatakan apa, gadis itu memilih menyerah sebelum Ryeowook melihat Kyuhyun beranjak dari kasurnya dengan tergesa. Langkah kaki Kyuhyun begitu tergesa dan Ryeowook dapat melihat wajah Kyuhyun berubah pucat. Namja itu bahkan berlalu begitu saja menghiraukan Ryeowook meembuka pintu kamarnya kasar, dan Ryeowook tidak tahu Kyuhyun pergi kemana. Gadis itu masih diam mencerna apa yang baru saja terjadi

"MINNIE" Ryeowook bergegas menyusul Kyuhyun saat mendengar teriakan Kyuhyun, takut terjadi sesuatu pada anak majikannya itu. Ryeowook menghentikan langkahnya takut saat melihat Kyuhyun dibawah sana terlihat sangat kalut saat keluar dari Kamar Sungmin. Dia bisa melihat Siwon dan Eunhyuk baru saja kembali dan menatap Kyuhyun kaget, ditambah Kibum yang berusaha menenangkan Kyuhyun

"Lepas!" teriak Kyuhyun lagi saat Siwon menahan tubuh Kyuhyun yang memberontak minta dilepaskan. Siwon tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi dan darimana ke Kyuhyun mendapatkan kekuatan sebesarvini, namja itu berlari keluar rumah dan terus meneriakkan nama Sungmin sebelum Siwon memerintahkan beberapa penjaga mansion Cho itu untuk menahan Kyuhyun

"SUNGMIN!" teriak Kyuhyun lagi, Kyuhyun melihatnya melihat tubuh mungil Sungmin bersama Heechul yang berjalan meninggalkan Kyuhyun. Air mata Kyuhyun menetes begitu saja, sementara terus berusaha melepaskan diri dari cekalan dua orang berbadan besar disampingnya

"Maafkan Kyuhyun. SUNG..MIN!" Teriak Kyuhyun lagi berharap Sungmin mendengarnya, dan benar saja Sungmin menoleh dan menatap Kyuhyun kaget, gadis itu langsung membalikkan tubuhnya lagi saat melihat tatapan Siwon yang begitu tajam padanya.

"Sungmin tidak jahat, Kyuhyun jahat..jangan pergi!" tangis Kyuhyun semakin menjadi membuat Sungmin harus menggenggam tangan Heechul karena tidak kuat mendengar tangisan Kyuhyun. Heechul sendiri hanya bisa diam melihatnya, tidak tau harus berbuat apa

"SUNGMIN!" Panggil kyuhyun lagi, namja itu masih berusaha melepas cekalan ditubuhnya yang berusaha menarik Kyuhyun kembali masuk kedalam rumah.

"Kyuhyun" bentakan Siwon pun tidak didengar oleh Kyuhyun, matanya masih menatap Sungmin yang semakin jauh. Kyuhyun sangat takut dengan kenyataan Sungmin akan meninggalkannya, Kyuhyun sudah terbiasa dengan Sungmin. Kyuhyun bersalah memperlakukan Sungmin sangat buruk, bukan Sungmin yang jahat tapi dirinya

"Jangan pergi!" entah mendapat kekuatan dari mana Kyuhyun berhasil melepas cekalan dua pria berbadan besar itu, Kyuhyun berlari sekuat tenaganya. Mengabaikan kaki kirinya yang sangat kaku, ketakutan akan kehilangan Sungmin membuatnya lupa segala hal

"Sungmin tidak jahat, Kyuhyun jahat" kata itu selalu di ulang-ulang oleh Kyuhyun, saat berlari mencoba menyusul Sungmin dan Heechul yang sudah akan menaiki taksi didepan sana. Kyuhyun mempercepat jalannya tidak memperhatikan jalan dan tidak memperhatikan jika mobil yang berlalu sangat kencang kearahnya.

BRAK

Kejadian itu begitu cepat membuat semua orang yang ada disana terdiam, termasuk Sungmin yang menatap kaget kearah tubuh Kyuhyun.

"KYUHYUN!"

Itu suara Sungmin, ditengah-tengah kesadarannya Kyuhyun dapat melihat Sungmin menghampirinya menggenggam tangannya. Kyuhyun melihat Sungmin menangis sangat keras. Sungmin tidak jadi pergi dan itu sudah membuat Kyuhyun tenang

"Jangan pergi"

**_To Be Continued_**

**_Kyukyu1212_**

_Annyeeong! saya bawa chapter 4 nya dan panjang banget kaan? ngebosenin dan aneh lagi_

_Seminggu ini aku nulis dan ga pernah ketemu moodnya, semoga masih layak buat dibaca ya :D_

_Maafkan diriku yang nulis ceritanya makin aneh, maaf bikin Siwon dan Eunhyuk jahat banget disini_

_Buat yang ngerasa kalo alur dichapter ini kecepatan emang begitulah adanya_

_Buat yang kemaren nanya apa yang sebenernya terjadi semoga nemuin jawabannya di chap ini_

_Chap depan mereka udah pada dewasa_

_Makasi banget yang udah review di chap kemaren, aku baca semuanya :) maaf masih belum bisa bales *cium satusatu*_

_Semoga di chap ini masih ada yang niat review_


	5. Chapter 5

_**My Toughts, Your Memories**_

_**5th Chapter**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

CKIIITT..

Sungmin menutup matanya sesaat setelah melihat mobil sport berwarna merah melaju dengan kencang kearahnya. Tubuhnya bergetar ketakutan bersamaan dengan lututnya yang terasa sangat lemas, Sungmin tidak bisa berlari! Bahkan paper bag besar ditangannya sudah jatuh menyentuh aspal yang masih basah karena hujan pagi ini. Tuhan, selamatkan aku..

Hening, Sungmin tidak merasakan sesuatu yang sakit pada tubuhnya. Gadis itu membuka matanya secara perlahan meperhatikan sekitar dan matanya membulat sempurna saat melihat hampir tidak ada jarak antara tubuhnya dengan mobil sport mewah itu. Terima kasih Tuhan, batin Sungmin. Perhatiannya teralihkan saat mendengar bunyi pintu dibuka dengan sangat kasar setelahnya mendengar langkah kaki mendekatinya.

Sungmin mengangkat kepalanya dan sudah bersiap dengan sejuta permintaan maaf dibibirnya, walaupun belum tentu itu salahnya. Gadis itu tertegun saat matanya menatap sosok namja dengan kacamata hitam yang bertengger indah di atas hidungnya. Jeans hitam dipadukan kaos putih polos itupun sangat pas ditubuhnya yang tinggi. Sungmin diam, entah kenapa sesuatu dalam dirinya berdetak sangat cepat. Sungmin sangat yakin jika namja yang sedang berdiri didepannya ini menatapnya sangat tajam di balik kacamata hitam itu

"YA!" suara berat bernada dingin itu menyadarkan Sungmin dari imajinasinya tentang ketampanan namja didepannya ini. Perasaan seperti ini rasanya sudah hampir lima tahun Sungmin tidak merasakannya.

Sungmin mundur dari posisinya saat melihat namja itu membuka kacamatanya, menatap kedalam mata Sungmin dengan tatapan tajamnya

_Tatapan itu…._

Tatapan itu tatapan yang dulu setiap harinya Sungmin terima, tatapan itu sangat sama dengan tatapan seseorang yang dulu Sungmin sangat sayangi dan lindungi. Tatapan itu sangat sama tapi

"Menyingkir" Sungmin tidak melihat dirinya dalam bola mata kelam itu. Sungmin dilupakan iya kan? Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya, mungkin saja dia salah orang. Tidak mungkin orang yang dulu bahkan rela mengejarnya sampai tidak mempedulikan nyawanya sendiri melupakannya. Sungmin bahkan selalu menunggu hari-hari seperti ini terjadi di hidupnya, selalu berdoa untuk dipertemukan kembali dengannya. Setidaknya Sungmin ingin mengucapkan maaf karena telat meninggalkannya waktu itu.

"Kau tuli?!" Sungmin tersentak saat tangan kekar itu mencengkeram lengannya sangat kasar, Sungmin mengangkat kepalanya menatap kembali mata tajam yang menatapnya sangat marah. Bahkan dalam jarak sedekat ini Sungmin semakin yakin jika namja didepannya ini adalah orang yang sama dengan…cinta pertamanya. Sungmin menulikan pendengarannya matanya masih menatap namja yang masih menahan lengannya berusaha menarik Sungmin. Mata tajam itu, hidung tinggi itu dan bibir menawan itu semuanya sama hanya saja namja didepannya ini bisa berbicara dan berjalan dengan normal. Dia… tidak mungkin Kyuhyun

"Kyuhyun" Sesuatu yang berat terasa menghantam ulu hati Sungmin, apa panggilan itu ditujukan pada namja didepannya ini? Bahkan mereka mempunyai nama yang sama tapi kenapa namja didepannya ini menatapnya seolah dirinya adalah orang asing?

"Sayang~ biar kan saja, nona ini terlihat sangat shock" Sungmin sangat yakin jika sekarang air mata lolos begitu deras dari pipinya. Kenapa sesakit ini, bahkan Sungmin tidak yakin jika namja ini adalah Kyuhyun tapi kenapa Sungmin menangis seperti ini

"Bodoh" Sungmin terhuyung kebelakang saat dengan sengaja namja itu menyeretnya kearah trotoar. Dalam pandangan kaburnya Sungmin bisa lihat jika namja itu namja yang dipanggil Kyuhyun oleh gadis cantik itu menatapnya penuh emosi

Sungmin bahkan hanya diam dalam tangisnya saat namja itu merangkul gadis yang sedang menatapnya penuh rasa bersalah itu. Memperlakukan gadis itu sangat lembut, membukakan pintu mobil untuknya. Pandangan Sungmin terus menatap mobil yang sekarang melaju kencang menjauhinya.

Sungmin menghapus kasar air matanya, tidak ada yang perlu ditangisinya. Jika memang itu benar-benar Kyuhyun, Sungmin seharusnya senang melihat kondisi namja itu yang sangat berbeda dari dulu. Dan Perihal gadis cantik tadi itu, seharusnya Sungmin juga senang akhirnya Kyuhyun menemukan orang yang sepadan dengannya. Sungmin tidak berharap Kyuhyun akan menatapnya, tidak sema sekali. Dalam doanya pun Sungmin tidak pernah meminta dirinya dan Kyuhyun bersatu. Melihat Kyuhyun bahagia saja sudah cukup bagi Sungmin karena mereka memang tidak akan pernah bersatu

_Berbahagialah Kyu…_

Sungmin harus merutuki kebodohannya setelah menangis dipinggir jalan melupakan tujuan utamanya berlari ditengah jalan pagi tadi. Hari ini adalah hari pertama orientasi dan Sungmin diharuskan membawa semua perlengkapan orientasi yang diperintahkan sebelumnya dan perlengkapan itu tadi telah dilindas habis-habisan oleh mobil sport mewah itu. Sial, Sungmin telah memperburuk keadaannya sendiri

"Kita akan memerika kelengkapan kalian berdiri yang teratur!" Sungmin berdiri kaku di barisan paling belakang, bahkan tadi Sungmin nyaris terlambat dan sekarang semua perlengkapannya hancur tidak berbentuk dan hanya tersisa rambutnya yang dikepang dua.

"Kau? Mana perlengkapanmu?" Sungmin yang sedari tadi menundukkan kepalanya mengangkat kepalanya perlahan. Gadis itu tidak bisa menahan rada kagetnya saat melihat namja bernama Kyuhyun itu sudah berdiri didepannya dengan kedua tangan dimasukkan kedalam saku celana dengan angkuhnya. Apa namja ini adalah kakak tingkatnya?

"Ky…ah sunbei itu" Sungmin meremas ujung seragam putih yang dipakainya, sedikit kesal melihat pelaku perusakan perlengkapan orientasinya malah menatapnya tanpa rasa bersalah.

"Kau tidak membawanya?" Sungmin membulatkan matanya, apa namja didepannya ini benar-benar lupa jika dia tadi hampir menabrak Sungmin dan memperlakukan Sungmin dengan sangat kasar?

"Kedepan kau" Sungmin menghembuskan nafas pasrah mengikuti langkah namja angkuh yang sudah berjalan didepannya duluan. Sungmin semakin menahan malu saat semua siswa menatapnya merendahkan

"Berdiri disana, dan sebutkan kesalahanmu" Sungmin menurut saja, mengedarkan pandangannya sebentar. Sungmin menelan ludahnya sendiri saat menatap banyak sekali siswa yang menatap kearahnya dan jangan lupakan beberapa panitia orientasi yang tidak lain adalah kakak tingkatnya.

"Aku Lee Sungmin, aku.."

"Kemana perlengkapanmu?" Sungmin belum selesai berbicara dan sudah dipotong oleh namja tinggi yang Sungmin yakin lebih tinggi dari namja angkuh yang berdiri disampingnya ini

"Kau dihukum berlari keliling lapangan selama setengah jam" Sungmin membulatkan matanya shock, menatap tidak terima pada namja angkuh yang semakin lama semakin menyebalkan itu.

"Tidak mau!" Sungmin berkata lantang, membuat semua mahasiswa baru itu menatapnya heran. Heran karena Sungmin sangat berani melawan sunbae yang terkenal sangat dingin itu

"Kau..kau sunbei yang menabrakku dan menghancurkan semua perlengkapan orientasiku" teriak Sungmin lagi dengan tangan tepat menunjuk muka namja yang menyilangkan tangannya disamping Sungmin

"Menabrakmu? Bukankah gadis bodoh sepertimu yang berjalan tidak dengan mata eoh?"

"Tidak, kau yang membawa mobil mewah mu itu terlalu kencang! Kau kira jalanan punya nenek moyangmu" terkutuklah bibir cerewetmu ini Sungmin, batin Sungmin dalam hati.

"Aku bisa saja mengeluarkanmu hari ini dari kampus ini karena kampus ini punya nenek moyangku" namja itu sekali lagi menatap Sungmin tidak suka, dan Sungmin tersenyum meremehkan mendengar perkataan super kekanakan dari orang terlalu kaya disampingnya ini.

"Terserah! Aku tidak bersalah, jadi aku tidak mau dihukum dan juga tidak ada alasan dikeluarkan dari kampus ini" Emosi Sungmin sudah naik ke ubun-ubun dan Sungmin membalas tatapan tajam dari namja yang sekali lagi Sungmin tidak yakin namanya—tetapi gadis cantik tadi memanggilnya Kyuhyun. Ya, muali sekarang Sungmin akan memanggilnya Kyuhyun.

Pandangan Sungmin mengikuti arak kaki Kyuhyun yang berjalan mengitarinya, seolah sedang menilai barang yang akan dibelinya. Sungmin melihat namja itu tersenyum sangat menyeramkan dan jujur saja Sungmin sangat takut melihatnya

"Arasso, kembali ketempatmu dan tunggu saja hukumanmu" ucap namja itu lagi sangat dingin dan penuh ancaman. Sungmin tidak mengerti, tapi Sungmin merasa takut setelahnya

Sungmin berjalan pelan kembali ketempatnya dan Sungmin sangat yakin jika semua mata memandang kearahnya penuh tatapan merendahkan. Sungmin mencoba untuk tidak peduli. toh memang itu bukan salahnya kan.

**137**

Bunyi dentuman music yang sangat keras itu mengisi ruangan minim penerangan ini, di ujung sana beberapa namja sedang sibuk dengan kegiatannya masing-masing. Jangan lupakan beberapa wanita dengan pakaian kurang bahan duduk disamping mereka.

"Kau benar-benar dipermalukan oleh gadis itu kyu" ucap Changmin menahan tawanya, mengingat kejadian tadi pagi. Kyuhyun tersenyum pelan, meminum sedikit wine dari gelas ditangannya sementara sebelah tangannya merangkul wanita disampingnya.

"Jonghyun-ah, Aku sudah memintamu mencari datanya kan?" tanya Kyuhyun menatap namja yang duduk diam tanpa wanita disampingnya itu. Namja dengan wajah polosnya itu menganggukkan kepalanya pelan menatap kearah Kyuhyun yang sekarang sibuk mencumbu leher wanita disampingnya

"Lee Sungmin, 21 tahun, tinggal bersama ibunya yang membuka toko bunga kecil di samping rumahnya. Mendapat beasiswa penuh dan bekerja paruh waktu di sebuah cafe" jelas Jonghyun panjang lebar, Kyuhyun menyudahi kegiatannya dan mendecih pelan. Aura di tempat itu mendadak menjadi sangat kelam.

"Gadis rendahan" desis Kyuhyun tajam, matanya menatap Changmin dan Jonghyun bergantian. Seolah mengerti dua namja itu hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dan tersenyum pelan

"Mainan baru" gumam changmin dan melanjutkan kegiatannya mencumbu bibir gadis yang duduk diatas pangkuannya.

Yah, begitulah kegiatan ketiga namja ini hampir setiap hari. Menghamburkan uang hanya untuk kesenangan pribadi dengan cara yang menurut sebagian orang salah.

"Kau tidak tau? Sungmin kau baru saja melawan salah satu dari tiga orang paling berpengaruh di Kyunghee" Sungmin menatap namja didepannya malas, sudah satu jam dan yang Sungmin dengar hanya ocehan tentang tindakan Sungmin yang sangat salah pagi hari ini

"Minta maaflah pada mereka, kau tau mereka sangat sering melakukan sesuatu yang kejam pada orang yang menurut mereka menganggu" Sungmin hanya menganggukkan kepalanya pasrah, bosan mendengar ocehan namja didepannya.

"Kau tau hae? Itu bukan sepenuhnya salahku. Bahkan aku tidak melihat mobil melaju saat aku melintas" bela sungmin untuk dirinya sendiri. Berusaha merubah topic Sungmin akan menjadi bahan kesenangan Kyuhyun dan teman-temannya menurut donghae

"Iya aku tau, tapi mereka tidak mau tau tentang itu. Kau mempermalukan Kyuhyun dan tentu namja itu tidak akan tinggal diam" Sungmin menghembuskan nafasnya kesal, ternyata benar namanya Kyuhyun. Jujur saja Sungmin tidak suka dengan konsep beberapa namja berkuasa di sebuah sekolah ataupun kampus yang suka menindas orang demi kepuasan mereka sendiri. Itu sangat kekanakan menurut Sungmin

"Dan mereka tidak memandang itu laki-laki atapun perempuan"

"Donghae-ah aku tau kau mencemaskanku, aku akan baik-baik saja.. sekarang coba ceritakan tentang Kyuhyun itu seberapa menyeramkannya dia?"

Donghae, namja yang duduk di depan Sungmin itu mengacak rambutnya kesal. Sungmin sangat keras kepala jika sudah seperti ini.

"Cho Kyuhyun, sebenarnya namja itu lebih muda dua tahun dari pada kita. Karena otaknya yang jenius dia bisa berada ditingkat tiga sekarang"

_Memang dari dulu namja itu sangat jenius_

"Lalu?"

"Aku dengan dia dulu kuliah disalah satu kampus _ivy league_, karena keluarganya pindah ke korea dia juga ikut pindah.. kalau tidak salah itu setahun yang lalu"

_Jadi benar, itu kau_

"Sejak masuk, aura namja itu memang sangat menyeramkan. Dia sangat kasar dan yah, semena-mena. Kampus itu didanai oleh ayahnya dan kau tau dia pernah mengeluarkan salah satu siswa hanya karena menumpahkan air mineral dibajunya"

Sungmin membulatkan bibirnya membentuk huruf O, perasaan kecewa hinggap dihatinya. Kyuhyun memang sembuh tetapi namja itu berubah menjadi namja yang menakutkan dan tidak punya hati

"Lalu gadis yang aku lihat dimobil itu?" Sungmin ingin menampar bibirnya saat pertanyaan tidak penting ini keluar dari bibirnya, tentu saja itu kekasih Kyuhyun

"Dia Seohyun, kalau aku tidak salah dengar dia calon tunangan Kyuhyun. Seohyun satu tahun dibawah Kyuhyun dan mengambil jurusan _Fashion Design_"

"Mereka cocok" Komentar Sungmin dan dibalas anggukan setuju dari Donghae.

"Semua orang di kampus memuja pasangan itu" Sungmin tersenyum pelan, yah mereka menang cocok

"Jadi Sungmin, kau harus berhati-hati setelah ini eoh? Tidak! Secepatnya kau harus minta maaf pada Kyuhyun" Donghae berdiri dan menarik tangan Sungmin keluar cafe tempat mereka berbicara tadi

"Kau gila? Memang kau tau rumahnya dimana? Atau paling tidak kau tau nomor _handphone_nya?" Donghae memperlihatkan senyum lima jarinya menyadari tindakan bodohnya. Donghae benar-benar takut Sungmin akan jadi korban kenakalan tiga orang itu, Sungmin sudah Donghae anggap seperti suadara sendiri dan dia tidak mau sesuatu terjadi pada Sungmin. Sungmin, gadis itu terlalu baik hanya saja kadang tindakannya tidak bisa diprediksi seperti eommanya

"Tapi aku punya nomor _handpone _kakaknya, kita sekelas"

Tubuh Sungmin mendadak kaku. Kakak? Apa yang dimaksud Donghae itu adalah Eunhyuk? Tuhan Sungmin benar-benar salah masuk universitas.

**137**

Ini sudah seminggu berlalu dan orientasi sudah selesai dari kamis kemaren, dan Sungmin melewatinya dengan aman tanpa ada gangguan dari tiga orang berkuasa di Kyunghee seperti kata Donghae. Hari ini adalah hari pertama Sungmin merasakan bangku kuliah yang tidak pernah dibayangkannya sebelumnya. Beruntunglah Sungmin bisa lolos seleksi beasiswa itu kalau tidak Sungmin bisa pastikan hari ini jam ini dan detik ini dia sedang bekerja paruh waktu. Sungmin menatap pintu kelasnya bimbang, setiap harinya Sungmin selalu memikirkan kenyataan namja yang Sungmin rasa benar-benar Kyuhyun itu. Memikirkan alasan kenapa Kyuhyun menatapnya seolah Sungmin adalah orang asing. Sungmin seperti selalu mengulang kebiasaannya dulu, menangis saat mengingat Kyuhyun. Sungmin menghembuskan nafasnya pelan, memegang gagang pintu mendorongnya sangat pelan dan..

BYUUR

Sungmin tau akan seperti ini jadinya, perkataan Donghae benar. Sungmin benar-benar dijadikan objek kesenangan oleh tiga orang itu dan tentu saja Sungmin tau itu karena dia berani melawan Kyuhyun waktu itu. Sungmin menatap seluruh tubuhnya yang basah dan bau kemudian mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah teman sekelasnya yang hampir semuanya tertawa melihatnya. Ini akan sulit, kau harus kuat Sungmin. Tidak menghiraukan tatapan menjijikkan yang dilayangkan padanya Sungmin terus berjalan kearah kursi paling belakang, tidak! Sungmin tidak akan meninggalkan pelajaran pertamanya dan seterusnya jika hal ini tetap terjadi. Masa bodoh, jika mereka menganggap Sungmin gila belajar dalam kondisi basah dan bau.

**137**

Kyuhyun tersenyum puas mendengar cerita Changmin tentang gadis yang sudah berani melawannya itu.

"Aku rasa dia benar-benar nekat dan berani, dan sepertinya akan sangat sulit membuatnya tunduk kepadamu Kyu" dengan ekspresi gelinya Changmin memandang Kyuhyun yang masih diam diposisinya. Changmin benar-benar tidak habis pikir jika Sungmin, gadis itu tidak memilih pulang ke rumahnya setelah disiram air kotor seperti itu. Changmin tertawa lagi mengingat cerita Sungmin yang menjelaskan secara detail kepada dosen tentang kondisinya agar diizinkan mengikuti mata kuliah, benar-benar gadis yang berani.

"Ani, secepatnya dia akan menyerah dan meminta maaf padaku" ucap Kyuhyun tajam, matanya menyala marah mengingat perlakuan Sungmin tempo hari padanya. Kyuhyun sangat tidak suka melihat orang yang berani melawannya seperti itu karena dia sudah terbiasa dengan semua orang tunduk padanya. Kyuhyun beranjak dari duduknya, menenteng tasnya dan melambaikan tangannya pada Changmin dan Jonghyun yang duduk didepannya.

"Kau tidak ikut malam ini?" tanya Changmin

"Tentu, sekarang aku ingin pulang dulu" ucap Kyuhyun dan beranjak keluar dari café yang terdapat di kawasan kampus Kyunghee. Namja berwajah datar itu berjalan pelan mengabaikan tatapan mahasiswa perempuan yang menatapnya kagum. Kyuhyun lebih memilih sibuk dengan pemikirannya, tentang…Sungmin? Yah, belakangan ini hanya gadis itu yang ada dipikirannya memikirkan bagaimana cara membuat gadis pendek itu merasakan pembalasan karena melawannya.

Kyuhyun berhenti saat matanya menatap seseorang yang duduk dikursi taman yang sangat Kyuhyun melengkung miring saat tau siapa gadis itu. Mengurungkan niatnya untuk ke parkiran namja itu memilih berbelok ke arah taman. Bermain-main sebelum pulang, pikirnya.

"Apa kabarmu hari ini?" Kyuhyun duduk disamping Sungmin, tentu saja menjaga jarak dari gadis itu—karena bau.

"Berkatmu aku sangat baik hari ini" Kyuhyun yang tadi fokus menatap hamparan bunga didepannya mengalihkan pandangannya menatap Sungmin yang sama sekali tidak menatapnya. Gadis dengan pakaian yang setengah basah dan penampilan kacau itu lebih memilih menatap kedepan. Kyuhyun mengalihkan padangannya saat pikiran aneh menghampiri otaknya

"Kau seharusnya tau berurusan dengan siapa, jadi hidupmu tidak akan sebaik ini" ucap Kyuhyun sambil terkekeh pelan

"Aku memang tidak tau siapa kau, aku tidak mengenalmu" Kyuhyun diam, entah kenapa sesuatu dalam dirinya terasa aneh saat mendengar kalimat itu dari bibir Sungmin

"Tapi sekarang aku sudah tau kok" Kyuhyun kembali menatap Sungmin dan sekarang gadis itu juga menatapnya, menatap Kyuhun dengan tatapan yang Kyuhyun tidak bisa mengartikannya. Kyuhyun kembali harus mengalihkan pandangannya saat gadis itu tersenyum sendu padanya. Kyuhyun merutuki dirinya sendiri saat tidak bisa membalas satupun perkataan gadis yang duduk berjarak satu meter dismapingnya. Bukan, Kyuhyun kesini berniat untuk menakuti gadis itu tapi kenapa dia malah merasa bersalah setelah menatap gadis ini

"Sungmin!" Kyuhyun tersadar dan menatap seseorang yang menghampiri Sungmin dengan sebuah paper bag ditangannya. Kyuhyun dapat melihat ekspresi cemas di wajah namja itu. Seingat Kyuhyun namja itu adalah namja yang satu kelas dengan noonanya-Eunhyuk.

"Eoh, Kyuhyun-ssi" ekpresi namja itu berubah sedikit takut saat menyadari ada Kyuhyun disampingnya Sungmin, Kyuhyun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya pelan dan berdiri dari duduknya berniat menjauh dari taman ini. Kyuhyun merasa terganggu dengan kehadiran namja yang lebih pendek darinya itu

"Sungmin-ah kau tidak apa-apa? Ya Tuhan, tanganmu dingin sekali. Kenapa kau tidak pulang saja eoh?"

"Hae, kau bawel sekali.. aku tidak apa-apa jangan beritahu eomma yaa?"

"Arasso, sekarang ganti baju kau sangat bau asal kau tau.. Apa kau bisa berjalan?"

"Aku tidak jatuh dari tangga sehingga aku tidak bisa berjalan"

"Tapi kau menggigil kedinginan"

Kyuhyun di tengah perjalannya masih bisa mendengar percakapan antara namja yang dia tidak tau namanya itu dengan gadis yang mencuri perhatiannya belakangannya ini—tentu saja mencuri perhatian dalam arti lain. Kyuhyun menghela nafas pelan, entah kenapa sekarang ini otak dan hatinya tidak sejalan. Kyuhyun merasa sangat bersalah sudah melakukan hal seperti itu tapi otaknya jika yang dilakukannya sudah benar.

**137**

Seminggu ini, Sungmin benar-benar sedang di uji kesabarannya. Setiap hari Sungmin harus menahan emosinya saat dikerjai oleh Kyuhyun dan dua orang temannya itu. Bahkan sehari setelah Sungmin diguyur dengan air bau yang Sungmin tidak mau menyebutkan itu apa Sungmin harus mendapati dirinya menempel di bangku yang didudukinya seharian dan berakhir di ceramahi oleh Donghae. Selama seminggu ini juga Sungmin entah bagaimana caranya selalu bertemu Kyuhyun ditaman, dan telinganya terasa panas mendengar ucapan kekanakan Kyuhyun yang selalu menginginkannya untuk meminta maaf. Sungmin tidak bersalah dan Sungmin berterima kasih pada eommanya telah menurunkan sifat keras kepala seperti ini.

"Annyeong~"

Sungmin mundur selangkah saat mendapati seseorang berdiri didepan kaca kamar mandi, membenarkan helaian rambutnya dan tersenyum pada Sungmin dari pantulan kaca. Jantung Sungmin berdetak sangat cepat, suhu tubuhnya berubah drastis. Sungmin membungkukkan badannya sebelum memilih keluar dari toilet sebelum orang itu menahan tangannya

"Ya, seharusnya kau mengucapkan salam pada orang yang sudah lama tidak bertemu denganmu" Sungmin berdiri kaku, dirinya merasa sangat takut sekarang.

"Ann..yeong Eun..hyuk-ah" ucap Sungmin terbata, Sungmin menundukkan kepalanya tidak berani menatap Eunhyuk yang berada didepannya.

"Cih, Aku tidak menyangka kau akan mengejar adikku sampai kesini Sungmin" Sungmin terdiam, ucapan Eunhyuk sangat menyinggung perasaannya. Sungmin tidak pernah tau sebelumnya jika Kyuhyun kembali ke Korea, bahkan sampai sekarangpun Sungmin tidak yakin Kyuhyun yang sering bertemu dengannya belakangan ini adalah Kyuhyun yang selalu dirindukannya.

"Aku tidak seperti itu" bela Sungmin, sangat pelan. Membuat Eunhyuk mendecih melihatnya, gadis dengan gummy smilenya itu menyilangkan tangan dan menatap Sungmin tidak suka

"Iya kau memang selalu bertindak gadis polos yang tidak tau apa-apa" Sungmin kembali diam, kenapa sampai sekarangpun Eunhyuk masih membencinya.

"Kenapa kau diam saja eoh? Kau takut? Aku akan memberitahukan ini pada ayahku?" Sungmin menggeleng pelan.

"Kau tenang saja aku akan diam" Eunhyuk meletakkan tangannya dikedua sisi bahu Sungmin membuat Sungmin mau tidak mau menatap Eunhyuk yang lebih tinggi darinya.

"Kau tahu, aku sangat menikmati pemandangan kau yang setiap hari dipermalukan oleh Kyuhyun" Eunhyuk tertawa mengejek melepaskan tangannya pada Sungmin dan memilih menyenderkan dirinya pada dinding kamar mandi itu.

"Jadi, sebagai bentuk kebaikanku karena hiburanmu seminggu ini aku tidak akan memberitahukan ini pada ayahku.. Kau bisa terus hidup dan belajar disini dengan tenang" Sungmin memandang Eunhyuk yang memandang Sungmin seolah Sungmin adalah sesuatu yang sangat menjijikkan

"Seharusnya kau sadar diri Sungmin, Kyuhyun tidak pernah menatapmu sedikitpun. Dulu ataupun sekarang, dia hanya terlalu kasihan padamu" Sungmin semakin menundukkan kepalanya, meremas ujung bajunya sendiri. Sedari tadi apa yang di ucapkan Eunhyuk padanya sangat menyakiti hatinya

"Aku tau, terima kasih sudah mengingatkanku" suara Sungmin bergetar menahan tangis, gadis itu mengusap matanya pelan sebelum kembali menatap Eunhyuk dan tersenyum pada gadis itu

"Kyuhyun memiliki kekasih yang sangat serasi dengannya"lanjut Sungmin lagi, menahan kesakitan dalam dadanya.

"Ne, Seohyun jauh lebih baik dari pada dirimu" Sungmin menganggukkan kepalanya menyetui ucapan Eunhyuk. Sungmin memang tidak ada apa-apa jika dibandingkan dengan gadis cantik itu

"Kurasa tidak ada lagi yang ingin ku bicarakan denganmu" Eunhyuk menegakkan badannya melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi Sungmin. Setelah Eunhyuk benar-benar keluar dari kamar mandi Sungmin kembali memasuki salah satu bilik toilet. Menangis dalam diam disana.

**137**

Sungmin berjalan pelan sembari melamun, kejadian di toilet tadi memenuhi pikirannya. Sungmin memang takut jika Siwon mengetahuinya jika bersekolah disini, karena masih sangat jelas diingatan Sungmin waktu itu Siwon meminta dia dan Eommanya untuk tidak pernah berada dekat dengan keluarga mereka. Sungmin merasa berterima kasih pada Eunhyuk walaupun gadis itu punya maksud lain tetap mengijinkan Sungmin disini

"Ya! Sungmin!" Sungmin berhenti dari jalannya saat seorang siswa memanggilnya, Sungmin menatap siswa perempuan itu bingung

"Kau dipanggil keruang kemahasiswaan" Sungmin semakin tidak mengerti dan siswa itu tadi sudah berlalu meninggalkannya, menahan penasarannya Sungmin berbelok ke arah ruang kemahasiswaan

"Sungmin kemari" Sungmin tersenyum pelan ke arah Park songsaengnim saat memasuki ruangan itu. Gadis itu berlari kecil kearah meja guru yang selama ini membantunya mengurus beasiswa disini

"Sungmin" Senyuman dibibir Sungmin hilang begitu saja saat melihat ekpresi tidak mengenakan ditujukan padanya.

"Maafkan aku Sungmin, tapi sepertinya kau tidak bisa berkuliah disini lagi mulai sekarang. Beasiswamu dicabut" Sungmin diam mencerna semua perkataan laki-laki paruh baya didepannya. Beasiswanya dicabut? Sungmin sangat yakin ini adalah perbuatan Kyuhyun. Namja itu benar-benar berniat menghancurkannya. Sungmin menghela nafas pelan dan berdiri dari duduknya meninggalkan Park songsengnim yang memanggil namanya berulang kali. Dipikirannya saat ini adalah menemui Kyuhyun.

Gadis itu berlari disepanjang koridor, tujuannya adalah untuk bertemu Kyuhyun. Mungkin kali ini Sungmin akan memohon pada Kyuhyun. Sungmin sangat ingin melanjutkan kuliahnya, Sungmin ingin membuat ibunya bangga.

"Sunbae!" Panggil Sungmin saat menemukan Kyuhyun berjalan bersama dua orang temannya. Sungmin yakin dia sudah memanggil dengan sangat keras tetapi namja itu tetap berjalan tanpa menghiraukan panggilannya

"Kyuhyun sunbae!" ulang Sungmin lagi, gadis itu mempercepat langkahnya dan berdiri tepat didepan Kyuhyun dan kedua temannya

"Kau memanggilku?"

"Jangan cabut beasiswaku" ucap Sungmin tanpa basa-basi dan menatap Kyuhyun penuh permohonan, tidak memperdulikan harga dirinya. Sungmin hanya ingin melanjutkan sekolahnya itu saja

"Aku tidak ada hubungannya dengan itu" Sungmin sudah ingin menangis sekarang, hari ini banyak sekali yang membebani pikirannya.

"Aku mohon" ucap Sungmin lagi, tangannya meraih tangan Kyuhyun dan namja itu dengan kasar menyentaknya. Tatapan Kyuhyun yang tadinya masih biasa kini berubah sangat menyeramkan.

"Jangan pernah menyentuhku" ucap Kyuhyun datar, membuat Sungmin semakin menahan kesedihan dalam dirinya. Dulu dan sekarang Kyuhyun tidak pernah mau disentuh olehnya. Sungmin menundukkan kepalanya, tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Banyak sekali yang ada dipikirkannya sekarang, salah satunya adalah memikirkan kehidupannya yang berubah lagi semenjak bertemu Kyuhyun

"Menyingkir" Sungmin gelagapan, sepertinya Kyuhyun benar-benar serius dengan ucapannya. Sungmin tidak tau lagi harus bagaimana, gadis itu segera mendudukkan tubuhnya didepan Kyuhyun. Berlutut didepan Kyuhyun

"Aku mohon" ucap Sungmin lagi menatap Kyuhyun dengan matanya yang sudah sangat merah menahan tangis, dan namja itu masih menatapnya sangat tajam. Kyuhyun mendecih pelan

"Aku mohon, aku benar-benar membutuhkannya" ulang Sungmin lagi saat tidak mendapat respon Kyuhyun, namja itu hanya menatapnya malas. Sejujurnya, Sungmin sudah sangat ingin meninggalkan tempat ini sekarang. Sisi hatinya yang lain sangat senang beasiswanya dicabut, Sungmin tidak ingin lagi berada disini dan bertemu dengan Kyuhyun setiap harinya. Bertemu dengan orang yang sangat kau kenal tapi tidak mengenalimu dan malah menyiksamu. Sungmin sangat ingin pergi dari sini, tapi Sungmin tidak ingin mengecewakan Heechul. Eommanya itu sangat senang saat mendengar Sungmin mendapatkan beasiswa untuk kuliah, eommanya bahkan menangis dan meminta maaf karena tidak bisa membiayai kuliah Sungmin. Alasan inilah yang membuat Sungmin bertahan disini, menahan dirinya saat mendengar ucapan yang tidak mengenakkan tentang dirinya.

"Sunbae.." ucap Sungmin pelan saat Kyuhyun meninggalkannya disusul dengan kedua temannya. Sungmin dapat melihat senyum penuh kemenangan dibibir Kyuhyun. Sungmin menundukkan kepalanya menangis untuk kedua kalinya hari ini.

"Sakit" gumam Sungmin saat merasakan sesuatu menimpa kepalanya, gadis itu menghapus air matanya kasar dan menegakkan kepalanya. Entah sejak kapan banyak sekali mahasiswa yang mengelilinginya, Sungmin awalnya tidak mengerti tapi setelahnya gadis itu hanya terdiam pasrah saat sesuatu yang entah apa mengenai tubuh Sungmin tanpa henti. Sungmin tersenyum miris, Kyuhyun benar-benar berniat memberinya hukuman. Sekarang Sungmin merasa beruntung beasiswa itu dicabut, Sungmin tidak ingin lagi ke sini. Biarlah mereka puas dengan apa yang mereka lakukan hari ini

"Berhenti!"

_**To Be Continued**_

_**Kyukyu1212**_

_Annyeooong, im back bawa chapter lima yang super lama banget updetnya_

_maaf ya, kmaren bener2 sibuk banget ditambah konser yang menguras tenaga kkk_

_maaaf banget chapter ini bikin kecewa, udah panjang ga jelas lagi_

_kmaren kebanyakan komen jangan bikin kyuhyun amnesia, tapi disini kyuhyun ga ingat Sungmin_

_Kyuhyun amnesia bukan ya? hahaha.. emang plot nya begitu kalo kyuhyun inget sungmin ntar judul ff ini ganti dong hehe_

_makasi buat yang udah review di chapter kmaren dan masih belum bisa bales satu-satu (kasih ciuman kyuhyun)_

_oh iya, aku bikin acc twitter : kyvtmin seandainya ada yg mau follow ato yg mau ngamuk2 ama cerita ini karena sinetron banget hehe_

_so see you in next chapter, and jangan lupa reviewnya, review kalian sangat berharga buat aku bisa bikin senyum2 sendiri :D_


	6. Chapter 6

_**My Toughts, Your Memories**_

_**6th Chapter**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Lima menit pertama Kyuhyun merasa sangat puas melihat Sungmin gadis yang sudah berani melawannya itu dikerjai habis-habisan. Senyum puas tercetak jelas diwajahnya saat menatap gadis itu terduduk tidak berdaya dan pasrah menerima apa saja yang dilakukan padanya. Setelahnya, Kyuhyun tidak tau apa yang dirasakannya saat melihat perlakuan orang suruhannya itu semakin parah dan Sungmin yang tidak melakukan apapun hanya diam terduduk diposisinya.

"Kau bisa menghentikannya jika kau ingin" Kyuhyun menatap Jonghyun dengan tatapan protesnya setelah itu kembali memfokuskan pandangannya kedepan

"Ani, aku ingin melihat apa yang akan dilakukan gadis itu setelah ini" ucap Kyuhyun sinis, mengingat lagi kejadian saat Sungmin berani melawannya dan Kyuhyun sangat ingin melihat keberanian itu sekarang

"Dia tidak akan melakukan apapun, mungkin ini akan berakhir setelah gadis itu pingsan" Kyuhyun tidak sadar tangannya terkepal kuat setelah mendengar ucapan Jonghyun, matanya menatap tangan Jonghyun dibahunya

"Aku rasa setelah ini aku tidak bisa membantumu lagi, kau tau aku merasa kasian dengan gadis itu sekarang" Kyuhyun diam menatap Jonghyun yang berlalu meninggalkannya dan Changmin yang masih menikmati kejadian didepannya. Kyuhyun menatap kebawah dengan tangan masih mengepal kuat. Ucapan Jonghyun memenuhi kepalanya, tidak Kyuhyun tidak akan pernah merasa kasian seperti Jonghyun. Kyuhyun tidak peduli apa yang akan terjadi pada gadis itu setelah ini, gadis itu berhak mendapatkannya.

"Sial" umpatnya, Kyuhyun benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi pada dirinya saat kakinya melangkah begitu saja mendekati kerumunan itu sekarang. Matanya menyala marah saat melihat ekspresi senang di wajah semua orang yang sedang melempari Sungmin dengan apapun yang ada ditangan mereka.

"Berhenti!"dingin dan penuh emosi, semua orang itu serentak berhenti melakukan kegiatannya dan menatap kearah Kyuhyun yang tidak jauh dari mereka, mereka menunduk saat melihat tatapan tajam Kyuhyun dan bibir yang tertutup rapat berusaha menahan emosi.

"Berdiri!" ucap Kyuhyun lagi, dan semua mata kembali menatap ke arah Sungmin yang masih terduduk menangis dalam diam. Menghiraukan tubuhnya yang basah dan bau.

"Aku bilang berdiri! Kau tidak mendengarnya?!" Suara Kyuhyun meninggi, namja itu berjalan penuh emosi ke arah Sungmin, membuat kerumanan yang tadi mengelilingi Sungmin memberikan jalan kepadanya. Kyuhyun meraih tangan Sungmin yang terduduk membelakanginya. Namja itu terdiam sebentar saat Sungmin menyentak tangannya

"Gelangku"Kyuhyun dapat mendengar suara lirih Sungmin, tangan gadis itu menyentuh pergelangan tangan kirinya setelahnya Kyuhyun melihat gadis itu merangkak mencari sesuatu. Entah kenapa Kyuhyun tidak suka saat melihat Sungmin terlihat menyedihkan seperti ini. Kyuhyun meraih tangan Sungmin sedikit kasar memaksa gadis itu untuk berdiri dan sekali lagi Sungmin menyentak tangan Kyuhyun

"Gelangku, hiks"Kyuhyun mendesah frustasi, matanya menatap tajam mahasiswa lain yang masih disana. "Pergi" ucap Kyuhyun dingin dan dalam hitungan detik koridor itu kosong menyisakan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin berdua

"Kau masih tidak mau berdiri?!" ucap Kyuhyun dengan nada mengancam dan tidak dihiraukan oleh Sungmin, gadis itu masih mencari gelangnya yang entah hilang dimana. Kyuhyun ikut mengedarkan pandangannya ikut mencari gelang yang entah seperti apa bentuknya. Kyuhyun melangkah pelan saat menangkap sesuatu dalam pandangannya, mengambilnya dan kemudian berjalan kearah Sungmin yang terlihat sangat kalut kehilangan gelangnya

"Berdiri dan aku akan memberikan gelangmu" Kyuhyun berdiri tepat didepan Sungmin, gadis itu mendongak, menatap Kyuhyun dengan mata sembabnya. Sungmin bisa menangkap jelas gelang berwarna _soft pink_ dan berbandul 'S' ditangan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya diam memperhatikan Sungmin yang berdiri dengan susah payah setelahnya meraih gelangnya di tangan Kyuhyun

"Gomawo" suara Sungmin terdengar sangat lirih, namja itu memasang muka datarnya sebelum menarik tangan Sungmin lagi dan gadis itu kembali melepasnya

"Aku bisa sendiri" Kyuhyun diam, tidak tau harus berbuat apa, satu sisi dalam dirinya sangat tidak terima melihat tingkah Sungmin yang keterlaluan, bukankah Kyuhyun baru saja menolongnya? . Tapi, disisi lain Kyuhyun bisa merasakan kesedihan dalam dirinya saat gadis itu menolak tangannya. Pandangan Kyuhyun lurus kedepan menatap Sungmin yang berjalan menjauhi Kyuhyun dengan langkah yang sangat pelan. Kyuhyun mengacak rambutnya pelan sebelum berjalan berlawanan arah dengan Sungmin, gadis itu tidak mau menerima niat baiknya jadi untuk apa Kyuhyun peduli.

**K-M**

Sungmin bergelung dalam selimutnya, guna meredam tangisannya yang tidak berhenti dari tadi. Bahkan, Sungmin tidak menghiraukan eommanya yang meminta Sungmin untuk keluar makan malam. Gadis itu tidak tau harus bagaimana mengatakan jika beasiswanya dicabut pada Heechul

"Menyebalkan hiks" racau Sungmin, mengingat semua tingkah Kyuhyun hari ini. Namja itu menyakitinya dan kemudian menolongnya, bukankah itu sangat menyebalkan.

_Drrt..drtt..drrtt_

Sungmin bangun dari tidurnya, membuka selimut yang menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dan mencari keberadaan ponselnya yang Sungmin hiraukan seharian ini.

"Park Ssaem?" gumamnya, dahi Sungmin mengerut sempurna sebelum mengangkat panggilan dari dosennya itu

"Sungmin-ah?"

"Ne, Songsaengnim"

"Sungmin-ah, maaf menghubungimu malam-malam tapi aku ingin menyampaikan jika beasiswamu tidak jadi dicabut Sungmin.. besok kau bisa kembali kuliah seperti biasa"

"Ah ne, gomawo Songsaengnim"

"Kau terdengar tidak senang Sungmin"

"Ani, aku senang.. sekali lagi terima kasih Songsaengnim"

"Iya, maaf menganggumu Sungmin"

Sungmin mendesah kesal setelah hubungan telepon itu terputus, Kyuhyun benar-benar berniat mengerjainya hingga melibatkan beasiswanya. Sungmin baru sadar Kyuhyun ternyata punya kekuasan penuh di kampusnya, bahkan namja itu dengan mudahnya mencabut dan mengembalikan beasiswanya. Sungmin sebenarnya sudah tidak ingin kembali lagi ke kampus itu, bisa jadi besok Kyuhyun kembali mengerjainya lebih parah tapi Sungmin benar-benar tidak ingin membuat eommanya kecewa.

"Setidaknya kau sudah membantuku menemukan gelangku" gumam Sungmin dan menyentuh gelang yang terpasang di tangan kirinya, gadis itu tersenyum pelan dan kembali menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke atas kasur bersiap untuk tidur. Besok akan melelahkan, pikirnya.

.

.

Selama dua hari Sungmin harus menahan rasa penasarannya karena gadis itu mendapati hari-harinya dikampus sangat tenang tanpa ada gangguan Kyuhyun dan koloninya. Seharusnya Sungmin senang, tapi yang dirasakannya berbeda. Sungmin tidak bertemu Kyuhyun dua hari ini dan Sungmin…. merindukannya.

"Bodoh" Sungmin memukul kepalanya sendiri saat pikiran bodoh itu hinggap di kepalanya, gadis itu menggelengkan kepalanya sebentar dan memilih memperhatikan dosen didepannya. Pelajaran ini adalah mata kuliah terakhirnya hari ini, dan Sungmin sudah berfikir tentang rencananya setelah pulang kuliah setelah ini.

"Sungmin" Sungmin mendongak saat mendengar namanya disebut, gadis itu menghentikan kegiatan merapikan tasnya dan menatap teman sekelasnya yang berdiri didepannya

"Ya?" tanya Sungmin

"Anak-anak ingin bermain basket dan memintamu mengambil bolanya ke ruang penyimpanan alat olahraga" Sungmin mengerutkan dahinya bingung, kenapa sore-sore hampir malam bermain basket dan kenapa harus Sungmin yang mengambilnya

"Cepat Sungmin" Sungmin memilih mengalah dan tersenyum pada teman sekelasnya, gadis itu beranjak dari duduknya dan keluar dari kelas, tidak memperhatikan tatapan teman sekelasnya yang menatap Sungmin setengah tertawa

Sungmin menatap pintu didepannya ragu, tangannya meraih gagang pintu kemudian melepasnya. Hari sudah semakin gelap dan Sungmin sangat takut untuk masuk kedalam ruanganan yang terlihat seperti guadang itu. Gadis memilih mengalah pada ketakutannya dan berbalik, Sungmin masih sayang dirinya sendiri. Gadis itu meringins kesakitan saat dua orang namja yang SUngmin tidak tau siapa mengunci kedua tangannya dan memaksanya masuk kedalam ruangan gelap itu

"Jangan" pinta Sungmin menatap kedua orang yang tertawa senang melihat Sungmin yang sangat ketakutan

"Itu karena kau berani menolak Kyuhyun waktu itu, sudah untung dia menolongmu" laki-laki itu menghempaskan tubuh Sungmin dan mengunci pintu ruangan penyimpanan itu dari luar sebelum Sungmin berhasil menyusulnya.

"Eomma" lirih Sungmin saat tidak berhasil membuka pintu itu, ruangan itu sangat gelap bahkan tidak ada pencahayaan didalamnya

"Eomma" Sungmin terduduk dan membenamkan kepalanya diantara kedua lututnya, Sungmin sangat takut, Sungmin takut gelap terlebih diruangan tertutup seperti ini

"Eomma, aku takut hiks" Sungmin tidak berani mengangkat kepalanya, tidak mau menatap kesekitarnya yang sangat gelap. Bayangan masa lalu yang sangat mengerikan itu memenuhi kepalanya. Sungmin sangat takut dan sekarang tidak ada orang yang menolongnya. Gadis itu menangis terisak, tubuhnya bergetar hebat membuktikan ketakutan luar biasa dalam dirinya. Keringat dingin membasahi tubuhnya, sementara bibirnya terus memanggil ibunya.

"Eomma"

**K-M**

Suara music yang sangat keras itu tidak menganggu Kyuhyun sedikitpun, namja itu sibuk menghisap rokok ditangannya. Tidak ada gadis berpakain kurang bahan disampingnya begitu pula Jonghyun dan Changmin, Kyuhyun hanya sendiri sibuk dengan pikirannya.

"Kyuhyun" Kyuhyun menatap seseorang yang mendekat kearahnya dari ujung matanya, tidak membalas panggilan tersebut. Kyuhyun mematikan rokoknya dan kemudian meraih gelas berisi wine di depannya.

"Kami sudah membalasnya" Kyuhyun menaikkan sebelah alisnya tidak mengerti dengan ucapan namja didepannya. Seolah mengerti tatapan Kyuhyun namja itu tertawa pelan "Sungmin, gadis itu kami mengurungnya di ruang penyimpanan alat olahraga yang gelap.. mungkin sampai pagi dia tidak bisa keluar"

PRANK

Kyuhyun melempar gelas berisi wine itu ke arah namja didepannya, untung saja namja itu menghindar jika tidak mungkin kepalanya sudah penuh darah sekarang. Kyuhyun berdiri dari duduknya, tercetak dengan jelas kemarahan di bolat mata kelamnya. Namja dingin itu mencengkeram kerah baju namja didepannya sangat kuat membuat namja itu kesulitan bernafas dan terbatuk

"Brengsek" umpat Kyuhyun setelahnya melayangkan pukulannya kepipi namja didepannya yang masih tidak mengerti dengan tingkah Kyuhyun "Siapa yang menyuruhmu?!" bentak Kyuhyun, namja dingin itu kembali melayangkan pukulannya tanpa henti ke arah namja didepannya. Kyuhyunpun tidak mengerti kenapa dia menjadi sangat kalut seperti ini.

"I..Itu ka.." belum selesai namja itu berbicara Kyuhyun sudah menghempaskan tubuh namja itu hingga membentur dinding dibelakangnya. Kyuhyun berjalan sangat cepat dengan aura kemarahan yang terlihat jelas dimukanya membuat beberapa orang yang menatap Kyuhyun mendunduk takut

"Brengsek" umpat Kyuhyun lagi saat namja itu sudah berada di dalam mobilnya, tanpa memikirkan apapun Kyuhyun melajukan mobilnya penuh emosi ke arah kampus. Ya, ke arah kampus yang Kyuhyun sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa dia melajukan mobilnya ke sana. Seharusnya Kyuhyun senang Sungmin menderita tapi kenapa mengingat Sungmin yang sendirian diruangan gelap itu membuat sesuatu berdenyut sakit dalam dirinya

Kyuhyun memberhantikan mobilnya, dan berlari ke arah ruang penyimpanan yang sialnya sangat jauh dari parkiran. Kyuhyun mengumpat kesal, sementara wajahnya berubah sangat cemas. Kampus sangat sepi walaupun ada beberapa kelas malam, tapi Kyuhyun sangat yakin jika ruang penyimpanan itu tidak tersentuh sama sekali saat malam

Kyuhyun berusaha membuka pintu ruang olahraga yang terkunci itu, menggedornya dengan tidak sabar meneriakkan nama Sungmin berkali-kali berharap mendengar sesuatu dibalik pintu.

"Sungmin" panggil Kyuhyun, namja itu sangat ingin mendobrak pintu ini sekarang tapi Kyuhyun yakin jika Sungmin ada dibelakang pintu ini

"Sungmin menyingkirlah dari pintu" ucap Kyuhyun lagi, namja itu menempelkan telinganya berusaha mendengar suara dari dalam. Kyuhyun bernafas lega saat mendengar suara langkah kaki dari dalam sana

BRAK

Kyuhyun menendang pintu itu sekuat tenanga, hanya sekali dan pintu itu terbuka memperlihatkan ruangan gelap tanpa penerangan sama sekali.

"Sungmin" panggil Kyuhyun lagi, namja itu mengangkat ponselnya untuk penerangan, namja itu tersentak kaget saat melihat Sungmin duduk memeluk lututnya disamping pintu. Kyuhyun mendengat dan meraih bahu Sungmin yang bergetar

"Sungmin, gwenchana?" Kyuhyun tidak tau kenapa dia bisa se sakit ini saat melihat Sungmin yang terlihat sangat rapuh dan ketakutan. Kyuhyun sedikit lega saat Sungmin mengangkat kepalanya dan kyuhyun dapat merasakan Sungmin sedang menatapnya

"Tolong aku, aku takut" Suara Sungmin sangat lirih sebelum gadis itu jatuh kedepannya. Pingsan, Kyuhyun dengsn cepat mengangkat tubuh Sungmin dan menggendongnya. Kyuhyun semakin kalut saat merasakan seluruh tubuh Sungmin sangat dingin

**K-M**

"Dia hanya shock, dan aku rasa dia punya trauma terhadap ruangan tertutup dan gelap" Kyuhyun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dan kembali duduk didepan Sungmin, menatap gadis yang sedang tertidur karena obat penenang itu. Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin sangat lama mempertanyakan kepada dirinya sendiri kenapa Kyuhyun harus menolong Sungmin, seharusnya Kyuhyun membiarkan Sungmin terkurung diruangan gelap itu karena itulah yang Kyuhyun inginkan—membuat Sungmin menderita

"Sebenernya aku kenapa" gumam Kyuhyun, namja tampan itu meremas rambutnya frustasi. Kyuhyun tidak tau kenapa dirinya bisa secemas ini. Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin lagi, menatap setiap sudut wajah Sungmin. Manis, pikir Kyuhyun. Tangannya refleks menyentuh pipi bulat Sungmin dan Kyuhyun bisa merasakan sesuatu dalam dirinya berdetak saat kulitnya bersentuhan dengan kulit Sungmin

"Sial" umpat Kyuhyun, namja itu menjauhkan tangannya dan berdiri dari duduknya. Berniat keluar meninggalkan kamar rawat Sungmin. Kyuhyun rasa ini efek dia wine yang diminumnya di club tadi sehinggat membuatnya pikirannyactidak waras. Kyuhyun benar-benar membutuhkan udara segar

**K-M**

Sungmin membuka matanya perlahan membiasakan cahaya yang masuk kedalam matanya. Gadis itu bernafas lega saat mendapati dirinya berada diruangan yang terang. Seseorang menyelamatkannya

"Oh, sudah bangun nona" Sungmin menoleh dan mendapat perawat perempuan berjalan kearahnya dan membantu Sungmin untuk mendudukkan dirinya

"Apa anda masih pusing?" Sungmin menggeleng pelan

"Sedikit" ucapnya, gadis itu menerima gelas air putih dari perawat itu dan meminumnya. Setelahnya gadis itu mengedarkan pandangannya keseliling ruangan yang Sungmin rasa terlalu mewah untuk ukuran kamar inap sebuah rumah sakit.

"Siapa yang membawaku kesini?" tanya Sungmin lagi dan dibalas dengan senyum oleh perawat didepannya, setelah mengecek semua kondisi Sungmin perawat itu menyentuh tangan Sungmin yang masih dipasang infus

"Namja, bukankah itu kekasihmu?" tanya perawat itu lagi dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya berniat menggoda Sungmin. Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya dan ikut tersenyum melihat tingkah perawat yang sangat mudah mengakrabkan diri itu. Seolah sadar sesuatu Sungmin menatap perawat itu dengan raut cemasnya

"Suster, ini sudah jam berapa?"

"Jam 11 malam nona" Sungmin membulatkan matanya kaget, gadis itu berusaha mencari tasnya dan Sungmin menggigit bibirnya pelan lupa jika dia meninggalkannya dikampus saat ingin ke ruang penyimpanan tadi. Heechul sekarang pasti sangat mencemaskannya sekarang. Sungmin melepas selang infus yang ada ditangannya dengan cepat membuat perawat didepannya memekik pelan

"Nona anda belum sembuh sepenuhnya" Sungmin melepas tangan perawat yang menahan tangannya itu. Sungmin melempar senyum seolah mengatakan dia baik-baik saja dan butuh keluar dari tempat ini segera

"Aku tidak apa-apa suster dan dimana aku harus membayar ?"

"Tidak nona, semuanya sudah dilunasi" Sungmin sekali lagi harus menahan rasa penasarannya, dia harus cepat-cepat pulang sebelum eommanya bertanya macam-macam. Jam 11 adalah jam biasanya Sungmin pulang bekerja

"Suster boleh aku meminta kertas dan meminjam puplen?" Sungmin meraih kertas itu cepat dan menuliskan nomor ponselnya disana

"Berikan ini pada orang yang membawaku kesini ya? Aku ingin segera pulang ibuku pasti sedang mencemaskanku"

Sungmin membungkukkan badannya pelan pada perawat didepannya yang masih berusaha menahan Sungmin untuk tetap beristirahat, tetapi bukan Sungmin namanya jika gadis itu tidak dapat meluluhkan seseorang dengan tatapan menggemaskan miliknya

**K-M**

"Sayang" Sungmin menghambur kepelukan Heechul yang sedari tadi berdiri didepan rumah menunggunya, Sungmin semakin mengeratkan pelukannya mencari kenyamanan disana.

"Maafkan aku pulang telat eomma, tadi café sangat rame jadi kami tutup terlambat" Sungmin memeluk Heechul sangat erat, jujur saja Sungmin masih mengingat kejadian di ruangan penyimpanan tadi

"Eomma menghubungimu beberapa kali dan mana tasmu?" Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya menatap Heechul sebentar dan kembali memeluk Heechul

"Besok aku akan menceritakannya pada eomma, kejadian hari ini sangat lucu" ucap Sungmin, gadis itu tidak mau melepas pelukannya dan dengan terpaksa mereka harus berjalan sambil berpelukan ke dalam rumah

"Arasso, besok eomma harus mendengarnya" Sungmin menganggukkan kepalanya dalam pelukan Heechul membuat Heechul gemas sendiri dengan tingkah putrinya. Wanita paruh baya itu melepas pelukan Sungmin kemudian mencium kening Sungmin sangat lama

"Kau demam?" ucap Heechul panik saat merasakan kening Sungmin yang sangat panas. Sungmin menyentuh keningnya sendiri dan yah badannya sangat panas

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?"

"Besok"

"Kau ini, yasudah hari ini kau harus tidur bersama eomma dan menerima perawatan untuk demam mu itu" Sungmin mempoutkan bibirnya saat Heechul mendorong pelan kepalanya. Gadis itu mengikuti langkah heechul kedalam kamar milik eommanya itu

"Haah, kalau aku tidak sakit eomma tidak pernah mau tidur denganku" gumam Sungmin, saat Heechul tidur memeluk Sungmin.

**K-M**

"Kau memukulnya?" Kyuhyun menatap malas kearah Changmin yang menatapnya dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Sementara Jonghyun lebih memilih sibuk dengan _iPhone_ ditangannya. Sudah tau kemana pecakapan ini akan berlanjut.

"Aku kesal" ucap Kyuhyun pelan, namja itu menyenderkan tubuhnya. "Kesal karena anak itu mengurung Sungmin?" tanya Changmin lagi, dan dibalas tatapan tidak terima oleh Kyuhyun

"Tidak, aku marah karena dia tidak meminta persetujuan ku dulu" elak Kyuhyun, namja itu meraih minuman soda yang tadi dipesannya dan meneguknya sangat banyak

"Kau menyukai Sungmin?"

Uhuk

Kyuhyun menumpahkan sebagian soda dari mulutnya dan menatap Changmin dengan pandangan protesnya. Namja ini sedang berbicara apa, pikirnya

"Aku punya seohyun" ucap Kyuhyun sambil meraih beberap tisu untuk membersihkan bekas soda dibajunya

"Ya, gadis yang bahkan cuma sekali sebulan kau temui" kali ini bukan Changmin yang menjawab tetapi Jonghyun yang menatap Kyuhyun dengan ekspresi mengejeknya

"Jadi benar kau menyukai Sungmin?" Kyuhyun sekali lagi harus menahan tangannya untuk tidak memukul kepala Changmin.

"Tidak" ucap Kyuhyun tegas "Jika kau tidak menyukainya, seharusnya kau tidak akan kesal saat seseorang membantumu mengerjai Sungmin" jelas Changmin lagi dan membuat Kyuhyun terdiam membenarkan ucapan Changmin. Jujur saja semua yang ditanyakan Changmin sudah lebih dulu Kyuhyun tanyakan pada dirinya sendiri

"Sudahlah, aku malas berdebat denganmu lihat saja apa yang aku lakukan setelah ini pada Sungmin" ucap Kyuhyun dan meraih tasnya meninggalkan Changmin dan Jonghyun yang masih menertawakannya

"Sialan" umpat Kyuhyun

**K-M**

_Drrt_

Sungmin bangun dari tidurnya dan meraih ponselnya dimeja disamping tempat tidurnya, gadis itu sudah dua hari tidak masuk kuliah karena demam. Sebenarnya sudah sembuh hanya saja hari ini Sungmin sangat malas untuk kuliah. Gadis itu menatap bingung ke arah ponselnya yang menampilkan sebuah pesan dari nomor yang tidak di kenal.

**From : 010xxx**

_Siang nona, aku yang waktu itu menolongmu.. Aku menghubungimu karena ingin menagih biaya rumah sakit yang waktu itu aku bayar. Aku didepan rumahmu_

"Mwo?" Sungmin berdiri dari duduknya, menghalau rasa penasarannya mengingat dari mana orang yang mengiriminya sms itu tau alamat rumahnya. Bukankah Sungmin hanya menuliskan nomor ponselnya dimemo malam itu. Gadis itu berlari kekamar mandi dan mencuci mukanya. Memakai sweater untuk menutupi baju tidur pink yang dipakainya

"Ya, Sungmin mau kemana kau?"

"Kedepan sebentar Wookie eonni" Sungmin tersenyum sekilas ke arah ryeowook yang sedang sibuk di dapur "Cepat kembali, kita makan siang bersama" teriaknya sebelum Sungmin keluar, Sungmin mengangat sebelah tangannya membentuk tanda OK

"Kau" Sungmin membulatkan matanya saat menemukan Kyuhyun sedang berdiri bersandar pada mobil sport mewah miliknya.

"Ada apa kau kemari?" Ucap Sungmin menatap tepat ke mata Kyuhyun dibalik kacamata hitam yang harus Sungmin akui menambah ketampanan namja dingin didepannya ini.

"Tentu saja menagih uangku seperti yang kau tulis di memo dan di berikan oleh perawat padaku" mata Sungmin membulat sempurna, membuatnya terlihat sangat menggemaskan. Gadis itu menghembuskan nafasnya sebentar mengatur kalimat yang akan diucapkannya pada namja dingin yang masih berdiri dengan angkuhnya ini. Sungmin tidak habis fikir dengan Kyuhyun, namja itu sangat konyol bukankah dia yang mengurung Sungmin di ruang perlengkapan olahraga dan kenapa juga namja ini repot-repot membawanya kerumah sakit. Tunggu! Sungmin tidak mengatakan yang aneh-aneh pada Kyuhyun malam itu kan?

"Arasso, mana tagihannya?" Mata Sungmin mengikuti setiap gerak Kyuhyun, Sungmin semakin merasa gila saat dirinya melihat Kyuhyun dengan langkah menawannya menghampiri Sungmin dan menyodorkan selembar kertas tepat didepan mata Sungmin

"Mwo?" Sungmin berteriak dan menatap Kyuhyun tidak percaya saat melihat nominal angka yang tercetak di kertas putih itu.

"Kau tidak salah?" tanya Sungmin lagi, memiringkan kepalanya untuk menatap Kyuhyun.

"Wae? Kau tidak mampu membayarnya?" Sungmin menyingkirkan kertas didepannya dan menatap Kyuhyun penuh permohonan. Nominal dikertas itu bahkan tidak bisa Sungmin bayar dengan sebulan gaji bekerja paruh waktunya.

"Bisakah kau memberikanku cicilan selama enam bulan?" tanya Sungmin lagi, gadis itu merengut kesal saat Kyuhyun tertawa mengejek dan mendorong kepala Sungmin pelan

"Bodoh" ejeknya dan semakin membuat bibir Sungmin maju ke depan

"Bayar sekarang atau jadi pelayanku"

"MWO?" Sungmin merasa sangat yakin jika Kyuhyun sudah merencanakan hal ini sebelumnya. Sungmin memutar-mutar matanya bingung. Sungmin benar-benar tidak punya uang dan tidak mungkin meminta pada Heechul. Sungmin heran, memang ada rumah sakit dengan biaya semahal itu hanya untuk sehari. Ah ya Sungmin ingat jika kamar itu sangat luas dan mewah

"Aku hitung sampai tig.."

"JADI PELAYANMU!"

**K-M**

Kyuhyun benar-benar beniat menjadikan Sungmin sebagai pelayannya. Pagi ini Sungmin harus mendapati dirinya berada dikampus padahal jadwal kuliahnya ada di siang hari hanya karena Kyuhyun ingin Sungmin membawakan tasnya. Demi apapun, Sungmin tidak pernah mengerti apa yang ada di otak Kyuhyun. Namja angkuh itu sangat sulit di tebak jalan pikirannya

"Cepat, kau tidak tau aku sudah telat" Sial, umpat Sungmin dalam hatinya melihat tingkah Kyuhyun yang seenaknya

"Kau memasukkan batu kedalam tasmu? Kenapa ini berat sekali?" keluh Sungmin membawa tas Kyuhyun dengan kedua tangannya. Jika bukan Sungmin yang disuruh membawa tas berat ini Sungmin akan mengacungkan jempol pada Kyuhyun atas ide cemerlangnya untuk menyiksa orang.

"Kau?" ulang Kyuhyun, namja yang masih memakai kacamata hitamnya itu berjalan menghampiri Sungmin, mendorong kepala gadis itu pelan dengan telunjuk membuat Sungmin mempoutkan bibirnya. Perilaku Kyuhyun tadi mengingatkan Sungmin pada eommanya yang sangat suka mendorong kepalanya

"Tuan muda, sudah berapa kali aku bilang padamu..pendek" Sungmin menatap punggung Kyuhyun yang berjalan didepannya, menatap punggung itu penuh emosi. Sungguh, Sungmin sangat ini melemparkan tas ini pada pemiliknya. Namja didepannya ini menyebutnya pendek? Sungmin tau dirinya pendek tapi Sungmin tidak suka dikatakan pendek

"Sekarang, ucapkan _'Selamat belajar tuan muda' _" Sungmin mengalihkan pandangannya kesekeliling ruangan kelas Kyuhyun dan tentu saja semua orang sedang menatapnya dengan pandangan meremahkan, ditambah lagi Kyuhyun yang berbicara sangat keras seolah mempertegas jika Sungmin adalah pelayannya. Sungmin meletakkan tas seberat batu milik Kyuhyun dan kemudian membungkukkan sedikit tubuhnya

"Selamat belajar tuan muda" ucap Sungmin malas-malasan, kegiatan ini sudah dilakukannya hampir Seminggu ini. Tanpa menunggu lagi Sungmin langsung berlalu keluar dari kelas itu, menghiraukan tatapan orang-orang didalam kelas itu. Kyuhyun sangat tau bagaimana membuat seseorang merasa sangat rendah dihadapan orang lain.

**K-M**

"Kyuhyun, kau yakin tidak menyukai Sungmin?" Kyuhyun yang sedang meminum _americano_ ditangannya menatap Changmin yang duduk didepannya malas

"Setiap hari kau selalu menanyakan pertanyaan yang sama, kau tidak bosan?" tanya Kyuhyun, meletakkan cup Americano itu dan menyilangkan tangannya menatap Changmin dengan sedikit emosi

"Aku hanya heran, kau terlihat lebih sering bersama Sungmin di bandingkan dengan Seohyun" lanjut Changmin lagi, kali ini menyikut lengan Jonghyun yang hanya diam mendengarkan kedua sahabatnya beradu pendapat

"Itu karena dia pelayan ku tentu dia harus melakukan apa yang aku perintahkan" alasan yang baru saja diucapkan Kyuhyun membuat Changmin diam, namja setinggi tiang listrik itu kembali menyikut lengan Jonghyun meminta bantuan

"Tapi kau belakangan ini terlihat lebih banyak tersenyum" ucapan Jonghyun berhasil mengembangkan senyum Changmin tetapi membuat Kyuhyun mendecih kesal

"Ya! Gadis pendek itu buka tipeku, bahkan melihat wajahnya saja aku enggan.. dan kalian mengatakan aku menyukainya? Omong kosong" Kyuhyun berdiri dari duduknya meraih tasnya penuh emosi dan berjalan meninggalkan café, langkah besar itu terhenti saat melihat Sungmin yang berdiri tidak jauh dari mejanya duduk bersama teman-temannya tadi. Namja itu menarik lengan Sungmin sangat kasar memerintah Sungmin untuk mengikutinya, biasanya Sungmin akan protes tapi kali ini Kyuhyun terlihat sangat emosi jadi Sungmin memilih mengalah

Kyuhyun membuka pintu penumpang untuk Sungmin dan memaksa Sungmin masuk kedalamnya, tidak menghiraukan tatapan protes Sungmin namja itu berjalan dengan cepat memasuki kursi kemudi. Menggas mobilnya sangat keras dan melajukannya dengan sangat cepat, membuat Sungmin hanya bisa memegang _seat belt_ sangat erat sambil berdoa.

"Sebenarnya kita mau kemana?" Kyuhyun tidak menghiraukan perkataan Sungmin dan terus melajukan mobilnya penuh emosi. Kyuhyun sangat ingin memastikan sesuatu dan Kyuhyun tidak akan menundanya. Kyuhyun ingin sekarang.

**K - M**

"Keluar" perintah Kyuhyun dan menarik tangan Sungmin keluar dari mobil. Sungmin melepas cekalan Kyuhyun ditangannya saat melihat kemana namja itu akan membawanya—club malam.

"Aku tidak mau" Ucap Sungmin, Sungmin tidak suka dan tidak pernah pergi ketempat ini.

"Kau melawanku?" Sungmin merasakan tangannya ditarik sangat keras oleh Kyuhyun, namja itu tetap menariknya kedalam club malam itu membuat Sungmin kembali pasrah mengikuti Kyuhyun yang penuh dengan emosi

Sungmin merinding saat melihat pemandangan didepan matanya, semua orang terlihat begitu menikmati dentuman musik yang sangat keras diruangan dengan penerangan minim ini. Sungmin menundukkan kepalanya saat bola matanya menangkap pasangan yang begitu asiknya bercumbu tidak jauh darinya.

"Tuan muda?" Sungmin mengangkat kepalanya saat merasakan cekalan ditangannya terlepas, gadis itu menelan ludahnya gugup saat tidak melihat Kyuhyun berada disekitarnya. Gadis itu mundur perlahan ingin segera keluar dari tempat yang sangat tidak cocok untuknya. Sungmin sadar jika Kyuhyun sengaja meninggalkannya sendiri, ingin mengerjai Sungmin tapi kali ini Sungmin benar-benar merasa ini tidak lucu.

"Hei manis" Sungmin berhenti saat dua orang pemuda yang Sungmin rasa sudah sangat mabuk mengalangi langkahnya. Sungmin menyentak tangan salah seorang pemuda itu saat dengan berani membelai rambutnya.

"Kau tentu kesini untuk bermain huh? Bagaimana jika bermain dengan oppa?" Sungmin memundurkan langkahnya, pandangannya mengedar kesekitar berusaha mencari pertolongan tapi dia hanya menemukan orang yang berlalu tanpa peduli padanya. Kyuhyun, mata Sungmin mengedar berusaha mencari Kyuhyun dan Sungmin menemukannya, Kyuhyun namja itu sedang bercumbu dengan gadis yang Sungmin tidak tau siapa dengan sangat intim. Sungmin tersenyum sendu, merasa kasihan pada dirinya sendiri. Baru saja dia mengharapkan Kyuhyun menolongnya? Bahkan Sungmin dengan sangat jelas mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun di café tadi, Kyuhyun membenci Sungmin dari dulu bahkan sampai sekarang. Sungmin tersenyum miris, Kyuhyun tidak pernah peduli padanya

"Lepas" bentak Sungmin lagi tersadar dari lamunannya saat dua namja didepannya ini memojokkan tubuhnya ke dinding. Sungmin berusaha melepas kedua tangannya yang di cekal sangat erat oleh kedua namja didepannya. Gadis itu semakin ketakutan saat salah seorang namja itu semakin mendekatkan tubuhnya pada tubuh Sungmin.

"Aku mohon" lirih Sungmin, air mata sudah membasahi pipinya. Sungmin tidak tau lagi hari berbuat apa kekuatan kedua namja didepannya tidak sebanding dengan dirinya.

_**To Be Continued**_

_**Kyukyu1212**_

_Haihai, balik lagi bawa chapter 6, lumayan cepet yah updetnya semingguan_

_Chapter ini sangat panjang dan membosankan, maaf hehe_

_Makasi buat yang udah komen di chapter sebelumnya, dan ga nyangka yang komen jadi sebanyak itu :D_

_Semua komen aku baca satu satu_

_Semua pertanyaan mungkin akan kejawab seiring berjalannya cerita kkk_

_Soal ganti rate, bukan karena ini bakal banyak NCnya cmn menyesuaikan sama isi cerita aja(kalo ada yg ga setuju ratenya M minta di ganti ke T lagi boleh)_

_Buat hub SiBumChul nanti bakal ada mungkin 1 chapter menceritakan mereka tapi masih lama sepertinya hehehe_

_Oh iya, kmaren ada yg bilang kalo banyak kata yg ilang di chapter kmaren.. _

_Maaf bgt jadi ga nyaman bacanya, jadi tuh aku edit dan baca ulang di word setelah itu lgsg copas ke ffn gatau kenapa di ffm jadi ilang2an gitu katanya. Kalo dichap ini masih kaya gitu bilang ya :) _

_Last, review jika masih ada yang berminat :3_


	7. Chapter 7

_**My Toughts, Your Memories**_

_**7th Chapter**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Sungmin berusaha memundurkan tubuhnya saat wajah namja di sampingnya semakin dekat dengan mukanya, Sungmin memejamkan matanya takut saat melihat bibir namja itu hampir menyentuh bibirnya. Gadis mungil itu mengharapkan seseorang dalam club malam ini berbaik hati memembebaskannya dari dua namja mabuk ini. Gadis itu semakin bergetar ketakutan saat merasakan deru nafas bercampur alkohol itu mengenai wajahnya, air mata Sungmin mengalir begitu saja, menunjukkan jika dirinya sangat takut sekarang. Haruskah dirinya mendapatkan semua perlakuan ini?

BRUUK

Sungmin tidak tau apa yang terjadi, tetapi gadis itu sudah tidak merasakan deru nafas itu disekitarnya, tangannya yang tadi dicekal sangat kuat sekarang terlepas begitu saja. Setelahnya, Sungmin jatuh terduduk merasakan lututnya sangat lemas. Sungmin memeluk kedua lututnya dan membenamkan mukanya disana tidak mempedulikan suara rebut-ribut yang terjadi didepannya.

"Brengsek!"

BUGH

BUGH

"Brengsek!"

Sungmin mengangkat kepalanya, setelah merasa sedikit tenang. Gadis itu membulatkan matanya tidak percaya menatap adegan di depannya. Kyuhyun, namja dingin itu berada di atas tubuh namja yang tadi hampir menyentuhnya dan memukuli namja itu tanpa henti.

"Hentikan" dengan sisa tenaganya Sungmin sedikit berteriak berusaha menghentikan Kyuhyun berbuat lebih, namja dibawah Kyuhyun itu bisa saja mati jika Kyuhyun terus memukulinya seperti itu. Sungmin tidak ingin Kyuhyun mendapatkan masalah setelah ini.

"Hentikan Kyuhyun-ah!" teriak Sungmin akhirnya, membuat Kyuhyun yang masih memukuli namja dibawahnya berhenti kemudian menatap Sungmin yang bersandar pada dinding dibelakangnya sambil menangis. Kyuhyun menatap tajam pria di bawahnya sebelum kembali memukul rahang namja itu sekuat tenaga.

"Brengsek" namja itu menggeram marah. Setelah merasa puas Kyuhyun berdiri dan menghampiri Sungmin yang menatap Kyuhyun dengan mata sembabnya.

"Berdiri" perintah Kyuhyun, namja itu merasa tidak nyaman terus dipandangi oleh Sungmin. Kyuhyun mengulurkan sebelah tangannya untuk membantu Sungmin berdiri, namja itu terdiam saat Sungmin menepis tangannya, gadis itu berdiri dan meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang tidak tau harus berbuat apa. Kyuhyun mengepalkan tangannya kuat menahan emosinya yang siap meledak kapan saja, gadis itu sudah berani padanya.

"Kalian lihat apa? Menyingkir!" Membuang jauh-jauh harga dirinya, Kyuhyun memilih menyusul Sungmin. Mata tajamnya menatap marah pada orang-orang yang entah sejak kapan berkumpul memperhatikannya. Mendapat tajam dari Kyuhyun semua orang beranjak dari posisinya, takut jika Kyuhyun akan melakukan hal yang sama seperti pada namja yang masih kesusahan untuk bernafas itu.

Kyuhyun memperhatikan Sungmin yang berjalan pelan sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Jujur Kyuhyun tidak tau harus melakukan apa, dirinya tidak suka penolakan dan gadis itu baru saja menolaknya di depan banyak orang. Seharusnya Kyuhyun pergi saja dari sini dan membiarkan gadis itu pulang sendirian dan mungkin saja gadis itu diganggu lagi oleh pria nakal diluar sana. Ya, seharusnya Kyuhyun bertindak seperti itu tapi tubuh dan hatinya tidak sejalan dengan otaknya. Namja tinggi itu masih mengikuti Sungmin dari belakang sampai mereka keluar dari club malam.

Kyuhyun berhenti saat Sungmin berhenti berjalan didepan club malam itu. Dari posisinya Kyuhyun bisa melihat gadis itu sedang kebingungan. Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafasnya kesal, namja itu melepas jaket kulit yang dipakainya dan menghampiri Sungmin yang berdiri beberapa langkah di depannya. Namja berkulit pucat itu memakain kan jaket miliknya pada Sungmin memastikan tubuh kecil itu tidak merasakan udara dingin malam ini.

"Aku akan mengantarmu" ucap Kyuhyun setelah mereka terdiam beberapa saat, namja itu berdehem beberapa kali saat Sungmin masih menatapnya dengan pandangan yang Kyuhyun tidak tau artinya. "Kau benar-benar berubah dan aku membencinya" gumam Sungmin setelah memutus padangannya pada Kyuhyun.

"Mwo?" Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahinya saat tidak mendengar dengan jelas perkataan Sungmin, namja itu baru akan meminta Sungmin mengulangi perkataannya saat gadis itu kembali berjalan menjauhinya. Kyuhyun mengumpat pelan sebelum menyusul Sungmin dan meraih tangan gadis keras kepala menurutnya itu. Mencegah gadis itu untuk berjalan lebih jauh lagi.

"Kau bisa pulang sendiri jika ingin kejadian tadi terulang lagi" ucap Kyuhyun tegas, membuat Sungmin yang berusaha melepas cekalan tangan Kyuhyun terdiam dan mengikuti Kyuhyun dengan pasrah menuju mobilnya yang terparkir tidak jauh dari pintu masuk club malam tadi. Kyuhyun membukakan pintu mobil untuk Sungmin dan menuntun gadis itu untuk duduk di bangku pengemudi.

Suasana dalam mobil itu terasa sangat sunyi. Kyuhyun yang fokus mengemudi dan Sungmin yang memilih menatap pemandangan kota Seoul melalui jendela mobil disampingnya. Kyuhyun menghela nafas entah untuk berapa kalinya hari ini. Mata tajam namja dingin itu sesekali melirik kearah Sungmin yang terlihat sangat menikmati pemandangan diluar sana. Kyuhyun tidak berniat mengajak Sungmin berbicara, namja itu entah kenapa merasa bersalah atas kejadian di club malam tadi. Kyuhyun memang sengaja meninggalkan Sungmin sendirian, namja itu ingin memastikan sesuatu yang sangat menanggunya belakangan ini.

"Ini sangat konyol" gumam Kyuhyun sangat pelan, namja itu tersenyum miring menertawakan dirinya sendiri. Berusaha menghilangkan pikiran konyol itu Kyuhyun menginjak pedal gas _Mercedes Benz C-Class_ miliknya semakin dalam membuat kecepatan mobil mewah itu diatas rata-rata. Tidak baik untuk Kyuhyun jika berlama-lama bersama dengan Sungmin dalam satu mobil.

Kyuhyun hanya menatap Sungmin tanpa suara saat gadis itu keluar dari mobilnya tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata apapun. Kyuhyun terus menatap punggung sempit gadis yang berjalan sangat pelan itu. Perasaan bersalah masih menghinggapi Kyuhyun, namja itu berniat melajukan mobilnya saat melihat seseorang membuka pintu rumah Sungmin dan gadis itu menghambur memeluk wanita yang Kyuhyun yakin adalah ibunya Sungmin. Cukup lama dan pelukan itu terlepas saat tangan wanita paruh baya itu terlihat mengusap kedua pipi Sungmin. Gadis mungil itu menangis dan itu karena Kyuhyun.

**KYU - MIN**

Eunhyuk berjalan malas keluar dari kelasnya, mata kuliah siang ini membuat kepalanya panas. Gadis itu tersenyum membalas sapaan beberapa orang yang masih tersisa dikelasnya.

"YA" Eunhyuk terlonjak kaget saat tubuh seseorang berdiri didepannya tiba-tiba, setelah tau siapa orang yang membuat detak jantungnya naik drastis itu Eunhyuk langsung memukul kepala namja tinggi didepannya

"Kau mengagetkanku, stupid Cho!" ucap Eunhyuk sedikit kasar membuat namja didepannya tertawa pelan, namja itu kemudian bersender diujung pintu dan menyilangkan tangannya menatap Eunhyuk geli "Margamu juga Cho jika kau lupa" Eunhyuk merengut pelan, gadis itu mendecih malas saat melihat namja didepannya sedang melambaikan tangannya pada teman sekelas Eunhyuk.

"Stupid Cho Kyuhyun" ucap Eunhyuk kemudian mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun yang menghalangi jalannya untuk keluar kelas, gadis itu menatap Kyuhyun penuh tanya saat namja itu menyusulnya dan merangkul bahunya untuk berjalan bersama

"Ada angin apa kau menemuiku? Biasanya kau selalu bermain dengan kedua temanmu itu" Eunhyuk bisa melihat ekspresi kesal dari muka Kyuhyun, namja itu menatap Eunhyuk kemudian mengeratkan pelukannya pada bahu Eunhyuk membuat gadis itu meringis pelan "Hari ini aku ingin menghabiskan waktu dengan noonaku yang seksi ini" ucapan Kyuhyun membuat Eunhyuk merinding, adiknya ini kadang suka bertindak tidak terduga, seperti sekarang ini.

"Aku lapar" ucap Kyuhyun setelahnya dan menarik Eunhyuk ke arah cafeteria yang tidak jauh dari kelas Eunhyuk. Kakak beradik itu berjalan pelan tidak menghiraukan tatapan siswa yang mengarah kepada mereka berdua. Siapa yang tidak mengenal Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk di kampus ini, duo Cho ini sangat jarang terlihat bersama tapi sekalinya bersama semua penduduk kampus merasa sangat iri melihat seberapa dekatnya Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk tentunya dengan cara mereka sendiri.

"Kau makan apa?" tanya Kyuhyun setelah mereka mendapatkan tempat di pojok cafeteria yang sepi, Eunhyuk terlihat berfikir sebentar "Hmm, _potato salad_" ucap Eunhyuk membuat Kyuhyun tertawa pelan "Ya! Kau masih tidak bisa memakan makanan Korea?" protes Kyuhyun, namja itu menatap Eunhyuk dan menggelengkan kepalanya prihatin "Makanan Korea lebih enak dibandingkan makanan Amerika asal kau tau"

"_Just do it Cho! Go and get my potato salad_" ucap Eunhyuk kesal, Kyuhyun berhenti tertawa dan mengulurkan tangannya pada Eunhyuk "_Your card_" ucapnya dan dihadiahi dengan pukulan pelan dikepala Kyuhyun oleh Eunhyuk "Kau yang mengajakku makan dan aku yang membayar?" protes Eunhyuk, gadis itu menatap sengit Kyuhyun yang malah tertawa "Appa memberimu _black card_ bukan untuk terus-terusan membeli baju keluaran terbaru, setidaknya berbaik hatilah membayarkanku makan" protes Kyuhyun, namja itu segera berlalu sebelum Eunhyuk memulai penjelasan panjang lebarnya yang mungkin bisa bertahan selama satu jam. Beberapa menit Kyuhyun kembali dengan nampan ditangannya, namja itu meletakkan _potato salad_ milik Eunhyuk. Gadis itu menatap heran meja Kyuhyun yang masih kosong. Eunhyuk menatap Kyuhyun dan dibalas tatapan tidak mengerti oleh Kyuhyun

"Mana makananmu? Bukankah kau lapar?"tanya Eunhyuk "Aku mendadak kenyang" Eunhyuk menatap heran Kyuhyun yang hanya duduk sembari memainkan ponselnya "Kau aneh" ucap Eunhyuk dan memilih memakan _potato salad_nya, seolah teringat sesuatu gadis itu meletakkan garpunya dan menatap Kyuhyun yang masih sibuk dengan ponselnya

"Aku baru ingat, beberapa hari ini aku tidak melihat pelayanmu kemana dia?" Kyuhyun mengalihkan tatapannya dari ponsel dan menatap Eunhyuk, entah kenapa Kyuhyun tidak suka mendengar kata pelayan itu keluar bari bibir Eunhyuk "Tidak tahu" ucap Kyuhyun pelan, namja itu menyenderkan tubuhnya mengalihkan tatapannya dari Eunhyuk yang terlihat tidak puas dengan jawabannya.

"Aku baru sadar kau terlihat sangat kacau" ucap Eunhyuk lagi, tangannya sibuk menyendok _potato salad _ke mulutnya sementara tatapannya tetap mengarah pada Kyuhyun yang terlihat bingung "Mwo?" tanya Kyuhyun, namja itu merogoh sakunya mencari rokok yang biasa dibawanya dalam saku celana, namja itu berniat menyalakannya sebelum tangan Eunhyuk meraih rokok itu dan membuangnya sembarangan ke lantai

"Tidak saat bersamaku"ucap Eunhyuk menatap balik Kyuhyun yang menatapnya tidak suka, memilih mengalah namja 19 tahun itu memilih memejamkan memijat keningnya yang terasa sangat pusing

"Sebenarnya kau kenapa? Kau terlihat kacau dan terlihat sangat pucat Kyu" ucap Eunhyuk menatap Kyuhyun cemas, namja itu hanya bergumam pelan. Eunhyuk mendekat ke arah Kyuhyun dan menyentuh dahi Kyuhyun. "Kau panas" Eunhyuk berubah panik, gadis itu meraih ponselnya hendak menghubungi Kibum eommanya.

"Kau berlebihan noona" Kyuhyun merebut ponsel Eunhyuk membuat gadis itu merengut protes, tangan Eunhyuk hendak meraih ponselnya lagi sebelum Kyuhyun menatapnya tajam. Eunhyuk mengalah dan kembali duduk diam menyilangkan tangannya menatap Kyuhyun meminta penjelasan

"Kau tidak bisa tidur lagi?" tanya Eunhyuk membuat Kyuhyun menyesali keputusannya untuk mengajak Eunhyuk makan bersama. Padahal Kyuhyun sengaja menghindari Changmin dan Jonghyun karena dua namja itu terlalu cerewet belakangan ini.

"Hmm" jawab Kyuhyun, namja itu memilih mengeluarkan PSP dari dalam ranselnya dan memainkannya tanpa minat. "Kau meminum obatmu?" tanya Eunhyuk lagi dan Kyuhyun kembali menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Kau ada masalah dengan Seohyun?" pertanyaan Eunhyuk membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum miring. Namja itu melempar PSPnya keatas meja dan menatap Eunhyuk penuh minat "Ne, aku membawa Seohyun ke club malam dan tidak sengaja meninggalkannya sendirian kemudian ada namja yang menggodanya.. Aku harus melakukan apa?" Eunhyuk menatap Kyuhyun kaget, gadis itu mendekat dan memukul kepala Kyuhyun, bibirnya tidak berhenti mengeluarkan sumpah serapah pada Kyuhyun

"tentu saja kau harus minta maaf bodoh, semua wanita pasti tidak ingin disentuh oleh namja asing" Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti, namja itu menggigit bibir bawahnya memikirkan apa harus dia menanyakan ini pada Eunhyuk

"Lalu jika dia menangis sangat lama, apa dia akan memaafkanku?" ucap Kyuhyun penuh harap, namja itu menatap Eunhyuk yang sedang menahan dirinya untuk tidak memukuli Kyuhyun yang sangat bodoh

"aku tidak tau, sekarang lebih baik kau datangi dia dan meminta maaf baik-baik padanya kalau perlu kau berlutut padanya" saran Eunhyuk membuat Kyuhyun menggeleng tidak setuju. "Maksudmu aku harus merendahkan diriku?" Eunhyuk mendecih, gadis itu melempar tisu bekas bibirnya ke arah Kyuhyun saking kesalnya

"Kau membawanya ke club malam, meninggalkannya sendirian dan membuatnya hampir disentuh oleh namja mesum disana. Aku rasa kesalahanmu sudah sangat besar sehingga aku tidak yakin Seohyun akan memaafkanmu" ucap Eunhyuk, gadis itu menggelengkan kepalanya menatap Kyuhyun yang masih terdiam tidak terima dengan usulan Eunhyuk

"Ya, lebih baik kau temui dia.. kau terlihat sangat kacau dan aku yakin karena masalah ini. Singkirkan harga diri setinggi langitmu untuk sementara"

"Aku tidak terlihat kacau, itu menurutmu saja" ucap Kyuhyun masih tidak terima, membuat Eunhyuk sekali lagi menghela nafas kasar. "Terserahmu Kyu, setidaknya aku sudah memberikan saran" ucap Eunhyuk gadis itu melirik jam ditangannya setelah ini dia masih ada satu mata kuliah lagi, gadis itu berdiri dan merapikan dressnya yang sedikit berantakan

"Aku ada kelas, pikirkan ucapanku baik-baik jangan sampai karena masalah ini kau jatuh sakit lagi" Eunhyuk mengacak pelan rambut Kyuhyun yang masih duduk diam tidak meresponnya sama sekali. Pikiran namja itu melayang entah kemana

**KYU - MIN**

Kyuhyun menatap tidak yakin pada pintu didepannya, namja menghitung kancing bajunya sendiri untuk memutuskan haruskah dia mengetuk pintu didepannya atau tidak.

"Nuguseyo?" suara wanita didepannya membuat Kyuhyun yang masih sibuk dengan kancing bajunya mengangkat kepala menatap wanita didepannya. Dahi Kyuhyun mengerut pelan saat melihat wanita didepannya menatapnya kaget.

"Cho Kyuhyun imnida" Kyuhyun semakin heran saat wanita didepannya menegang beberapa saat, apa dirinya terlalu tampan sehingga membuat wanita paruh baya didepannya ini menatapnya tanpa berkedip. "Ka..kau mencari siapa?" Kyuhyun semakin yakin jika wanita paruh baya didepannya ini terpesona olehnya melihat berbicara saja wanita itu gugup

"Ah, aku mencari Sungmin dia tidak masuk kuliah beberapa hari ini.. apa dia baik-baik saja?" tanya Kyuhyun, membuat wanita di depannya yang sudah sedikit tenang membuka pintu lebih lebar dan mempersilahkannya masuk.

"Aku Heechul eommanya Sungmin, kau duduklah dulu aku akan membangunkan Sungmin, dia tertidur setelah makan siang tadi"

"Aniyo, jangan bangunkan.. aku akan menunggunya saja" ucap Kyuhyun lagi membuat Heechul yang hendak berjalan ke kamar Sungmin berhenti dan menatap namja yang duduk tidak jauh darinya itu heran "Kau tidak mengingatku?" tanya Heechul saat wanita itu duduk didepan Kyuhyun membuat namja yang sedari tadi mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh sudut rumahnya itu menatap Heechul tidak mengerti.

"Ye?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi, Heechul mengangguk pelan "Kau mau minum apa? Aku harus menjaga toko didepan.. Kau sendiri tidak apa-apa kan?" Kyuhyun mengangguk pelan, sedikit heran dengan Heechul yang begitu mudah meninggalkannya sendirian. Bahkan Kyuhyun bisa saja berbuat yang aneh-aneh nantinya.

"Air putih saja, tidak apa-apa" balas Kyuhyun, wanita paruh baya itu mengangguk pelan dan berlalu ke dapur meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang memilih menatap setiap sudut rumah Sungmin. Kyuhyun yakin jika rumah ini tidak lebih besar dari kamarnya. Ruang tamu bergabung dengan ruang keluarga yang sempit, dua kamar dengan kamar mandi ditengahnya dan Kyuhyun bisa melihat di belakang sana ada dapur sekaligus ruang makan. Sungmin benar-benar miskin, begitulah pikir Kyuhyun. Namja itu menatap tertarik ke arah televisi yang tidak jauh darinya, tidak bukan televisi itu tapi foto-foto yang terpajang rapi di atas sana.

"Wow, dia begitu bulat" komentar Kyuhyun melihat foto Sungmin saat masih bayi, "TIngginya benar-benar tidak bertambah semenjak SD" komentar Kyuhyun lagi, matanya menatap tertarik foto pada Sungmin sejak dari bayi sampai gadis itu lulus dari SMAnya. Namja itu memiringkan kepalanya saat merasa sesuatu yang kurang.

"Appa" gumam Kyuhyun saat tahu apa yang kurang, yang sedari tadi Kyuhyun lihat hanya foto Sungmin berdua dengan Heechul tidak ada sosok laki-laki yang disebut Appa ditengah-tengah mereka. Mengingat itu membuat Kyuhyun merasa sedikit bersalah telah menghina Sungmin. Kyuhyun segera beranjak berbalik ke ruang tamu saat mendengar suara pintu dibuka.

"Eomma, aku membawakan kimchi" teriakan melengking itu membuat Kyuhyun mengusap telinganya pelan, namja itu hanya memperhatikan perempuan yang hampir sama pendeknya dengan Sungmin berlalu melewatinya begitu saja ke arah dapur. Setelahnya Kyuhyun bisa melihat Heechul dengan segelas air putih kembali bersama gadis dengan suara melengking tadi, Kyuhyun memutar otaknya saat merasa wanita disamping Heechul itu sedikit familiar di ingatannya.

"Ryeowook noona?" ucap Kyuhyun tidak yakin, membuat Ryeowook yang tidak menyadari keberadaan Kyuhyun sebelumnya telonjak kaget. Gadis itu menatap Heechul meminta penjelasan dan dibalas gelengan kepala oleh Heechul.

"Kau mengenalku?" tanya Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya tidak yakin "Kau dulu bekerja dirumahku kan? Dulu saat aku berumuh kira-kira 10 tahun?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi, membuat Ryeowook menatap Kyuhyun tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Gadis mungil itu menatap Heechul yang menatap Ryeowook sama tidak mengertinya. Dua perempuan yang masih berdiri kaku itu berjalan kearah Kyuhyun. Heechul meletakkan gelas didepan Kyuhyun sedangkan Ryeowook duduk diam saat Kyuhyun masih menatapnya

"Kau.. terlihat lebih baik" ucap Ryeowook setelah berfikir lama, dan dibalas Kyuhyun dengan senyum maklum. "Aku menjalani perawatan di Amerika" ucap Kyuhyun dan dibalas anggukan oleh Ryeowook setelahnya gadis itu kembali diam tidak tau harus berbicara apa. Kehadiran Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba ini cukup membuatnya shock. Ruang tamu itu mendadak hening tidak ada yang membuka suara, Kyuhyun sendiri sedang merutuki bibirnya yang terlalu mengungkap dirinya bagaimana jika ryeowook memberitahu Sungmin tentang dirinya dulu. Bukannya Kyuhyun malu, hanya saja dia tidak ingin orang memandangnya kasihan setelah tau bagaimana keadaannya dulu.

"Aku akan membangunkan Sungmin" memecah keheningan diantara mereka bertiga Heechul berdiri dari duduknya sebelum suara Kyuhyun kembali menghentikan langkahnya

"Tidak usah, lebih baik aku pualng..mungkin lain kali aku akan kesini"Kyuhyun berdiri setelah meminum habis air putih didepannya, entah kenapa dia merasa gugup melihat tatapan Heechul yang sangat aneh menurutnya. Tatapan seolah ingin Kyuhyun pergi cepat-cepat dari sini

**KYU - MIN**

Sungmin bangun saat jam makan malam, tanpa mencuci mukanya gadis itu duduk di meja makan disana sudah tersaji makanan yang Sungmin yakin adalah masakan Ryeowook. Gadis itu mengedarkan pandangannya mencari sosok ibunya ataupun Ryeowook. Gadis itu tersenyum manja dan merentangkan tangannya saat melihat Heechul keluar dari kamar dan berjalan kearahnya. Seolah mengerti Heechul langsung memeluk Sungmin, wanita paruh baya itu tersenyum pelan saat Sungmin mencium perutnya.

"Eonnie?" tanya Sungmin saat tidak mendapati Ryeowook saat akan memulai makan malam "Suaminya dapat jatah libur jadi dia buru-buru pulang" jawab Heechul saat meletakkan semangkuk nasi didepan Sungmin, Sungmin mengangguk sebentar sebelum sibuk dengan makanannya. Masakan ryeowook memang yang terbaik.

"Minnie" panggil Heechul, Sungmin yang masih sibuk memakan makanannya menegakkan kepala menatap Heechul. Kening sempit gadis itu mengerut sempurna melihat raut serius eommanya.

"Ada apa eomma?" tanya Sungmin sambil terus menyuap sayur dari mangkok di depannya. Matanya terus menatap Heechul yang masih diam "Eomma akan langsung ke inti pembicaraannya sayang" ucapan Heechul membuat gadis manis itu terpaksa menganggukkan kepalanya

"Sejak kapan kau bertemu Kyuhyun?" Sungmin tersedak begitu saja saat mendengar pertanyaan Heechul, gadis itu meraih gelas dan meminumnya sampai habis. Gadis itu meletakkan gelasnya dan menunduk tidak berani menatap Heechul, dia tidak tau harus menjawab apa.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya pada eomma" suara Heechul terdengar frustasi membuat Sungmin merasa sedikit bersalah, gadis itu menautkan kedua tangannya bingung "Kyuhyun…" Heechul menjeda ucapannya membuat Sungmin kembali menatap Heechul yang terlihat begitu kalut didepannya. "Kejadian yang menimpamu belakangan ini adalah perbuatan Kyuhyun kan?"Sungmin terdiam kaku, dadanya berdenyut sakit mengingat semua perbuatan Kyuhyun padanya terlebih kejadian di club malam itu.

"Kenapa kau hanya diam saja Sungmin, kenapa kau hanya diam saja dan tidak memberitahukannya pada eomma. Kenapa kau selalu menyimpan masalahmu sendiri nak?" Suara Heechul meninggi membuat Sungmin menundukkan kepalanya, perasaannya campur aduk. Matanya terasa panas, perlahan air mata memenuhi pipi Sungmin

"Bagaimana aku harus menceritakannya pada eomma" ucap Sungmin dengan suara bergetarnya, Sungmin masih menundukkan kepalanya tidak menatap Heechul dirinya begitu takut melihat ekspresi sedih yang akan dikeluarkan Heechul saat melihatnya menangis seperti ini.

"Bahkan sampai sekarangpun aku tidak yakin dia adalah Kyuhyun yang selalu bersamaku lima tahun lalu"Bahu Sungmin bergetar kuat gadis itu menangis dalam diamnya, Heechul yang melihatnya berdiri dan kembali memeluk Sungmin mengelus bahu putrinya yang bergetar hebat. "Dia…dia bahkan tidak mengingatku eomma, aku harus bagaimana..hiks" Sungmin memeluk perut Heechul dan menumpahkan tangisnya disana, hari ini saja Sungmin ingin meluapkan semua yang membebani dirinya

"Dia berubah, dan aku membencinya" Sungmin semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Heechul, nafas gadis itu tidak beraturan karena menangis sangat kencang "Dan aku lebih menbenci diriku yang bodohnya masih saja mengharapkannya untuk mengingatku"ucap Sungmin lagi, membuat Heechul meringis pelan saat menyadari putrinya begitu jatuh pada seseorang yang bahkan tidak bisa mengingat dirinya. Bahkan yang diperbuat namja itu hanya menyakiti hati Sungmin. Heechul hanya diam mendengarkan semua curahan hati Sungmin, wanita cantik itu hanya bisa mengelus rambut Sungmin menenangkan putri semata wayangnya itu. Heechul tau Sungmin lebih butuh pelukan seperti ini dari pada kata penyemangat

**KYU - MIN**

"Pagi eomma" Sungmin keluar dari kamarnya dengan setelan rapi dan tas ransel dipunggungnya, gadis itu duduk didepan eommanya yang sedang menata sarapan pagi mereka. "Kau ke kampus?" tanya Heechul dan dibalas anggukan Sungmin, gadis itu meraih roti yang tadi dilapisi selai coklat oleh Heechul. Gadis itu menatap heran saat eommanya mengeluarkan amplop tebal dan meletakkannya disamping piring Sungmin.

"Berikan amplop itu pada Kyuhyun dan jangan berhubungan lagi dengannya. Jika dia mengancammu keluar dari kampus lagi, keluar saja. Itu lebih baik" Sungmin menelan rotinya gugup saat melihat muka Heechul berubah menyeramkan. Sungmin sangat ingin bertanya dari mana Heechul mengetahui semuanya, tapi Sungmin urung menanyakan karena Sungmin yakin eommanya itu mengancam Donghae untuk menceritakannya

"Tapi, uang sebanyak ini bisa membayar sewa rumah kita selama dua tahun eomma" ucap Sungmin takut, gadis itu kembali menunduk saat Heechul menatapnya tajam "Jadi kau lebih memilih direndahkan Kyuhyun dan dijadikan pelayannya begitu?" Nyali Sungmin menciut saat mendengat ucapan to the point eommanya, gadis itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pasrah. Sungmin pikir ini juga lebih baik untuknya, semalam gadis itu sudah memikirkannya. Sungmin mulai sekarang akan berusaha melupakan Kyuhyun, mulai menata hidupnya kembali. Mungkin dengan meminta maaf pada Kyuhyun atas sikapnya waktu orientasi itu akan membuat keadaan lebih baik.

"Eommaaa, Sungmiiin" suasana hening itu terpecah saat suara pintu terbuka dan mendengar teriakan yang Sungmin maupun Heechul sangat hapal. "Ya! Kau sudah mencuci tanganmu?" Sungmin tertawa pelan saat melihat Donghae yang merengut saat rotinya direbut oleh Heechul, namja itu berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan kearah wastafel

"Jadi kita akan berangkat bersama kan Sungmin? Aku sudah membenarkan Lili" ucap Donghae dengan senyum lima jarinya menatap Sungmin. "Kau mau memboncengi putriku dengan motor bututmu?" ucap Heechul sarkastis, merasa kesal dengan ucapan Heechul Donghae menatap Heechul penuh perlawanan "Eomma, aku selalu mengantarmu kepasar dengan Lili jika kau lupa. Bagaimanpun dia berjasa membawa semua barang belanjaanmu itu" ucap Donghae, setelahnya Sungmin hanya tersenyum melihat perdebatan tidak penting antara Donghae dan Eommanya

"Lagian, kau saat dibelikan mobil oleh appamu malah menolak" ucap Sungmin, gadis itu memberikan segelas susu saat Donghae terlihat kesusahan menelan rotinya

"Lili adalah segalanya dan tidak ada yang menggantikan" ucap Donghae membuat Sungmin dan Heechul memutar bola matanya malas

**KYU - MIN**

Sungmin menatap gusar ponselnya, gadis itu sedang menghubungi Kyuhyun berniat mengajak namja tampan itu bertemu tapi sedari tadi hanya suara operator yang di dengarnya. Sungmin juga mengirimi Kyuhyun beberapa pesan dan hasilnya sama tidak ada balasan.

"Kemana dia" ucap Sungmin pelan, raut cemas terlihat jelas di wajahnya. Sungmin menatap ponselnya sekali lagi, gadis itu menghela nafas pasrah saat tidak mendapati apapun dari ponsenya. "Tidak ada cara lain" gumam Sungmin, gadis itu merapikan tasnya dan beranjak keluar dari kelas yang sudah berakhir beberapa menit yang lalu. Kelas sudah kosong hanya ada dirinya disini.

Sungmin berjalan sedikit tergesa mengelilingi koridor fakultasnya, berusaha mencari Kyuhyun. Gadis itu sudah mencari di café dimana biasa Kyuhyun berkempul dengan temannya dan Sungmin hanya menemukan Changmin dan Jonghyun dan mereka tidak mengetahui keberadaan Kyuhyun.

Sungmin berhenti saat melihat punggung namja yang sangat dikenalinya. Itu Kyuhyun dan namja itu sedang duduk sendirian di taman fakultas tempat favorit Sungmin di kampus ini. Disamping namja itu terdapat kaleng yang Sungmin yakin adalah beer. Sungmin meringis pelan saat melihat Kyuhyun terlihat begitu menikmati menghisap rokok ditangannya.

"Kau bisa Sungmin" ucap Sungmin mengumpulkan keberanian untuk menemui Kyuhyun, gadis itu menghembuskan nafas pelan sebelum mendekat ke arah Kyuhyun. Gadis itu mendudukkan dirinya disamping Kyuhyun, gadis itu terbatuk pelan saat asap rokok Kyuhyun mengenai dirinya.

"Aku sedang tidak ingin bertemu denganmu" ucapan Kyuhyun sangat dingin membuat Sungmin terdiam tidak tau harus berbuat apa. Sungmin duduk tegap tidak berani menatap Kyuhyun yang berada disampingnya, gadis itu bersyukur saat Kyuhyun membuang rokoknya yang masih tersisa lebih dari setengah itu.

Suasana mendadak hening, Sungmin sesekali menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun ingin tau apa yang dilakukan Kyuhyun sehingga betah diam sangat lama. Bibir Kyuhyun mengatup rapat dan rahangnya mengeras dan itu membut Sungmin sedikit takut. Gadis itu menyadari seberapapun tidak sukanya Sungmin dengan sikap Kyuhyun sekarang, gadis itu masih merindukan wajah tampan itu setelah beberapa hari tidak bertemu

'Dia terlihat pucat' batin Sungmin setelah entah keberapa kalinya Sungmin mencuri pandang ke arah Kyuhyun. Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya menghalau pikiran anehnya. Sungmin harus mengatakan semuanya pada Kyuhyun hari ini.

"Jika tidak ada yang kau bicarakan, pergi" Sungmin tersentak saat mendengar suara dingin Kyuhyun. Gadis itu terlihat membuka bibirnya untuk berbicara dan setelahnya bibirnya tertutup lagi. Sungmin tidak tau harus memulainya dari mana. Gadis itu membuka tasnya pelan, dan mengambil amplop yang tadi diberikan oleh Heechul. Gadis itu meletakkan amplop itu disamping Kyuhyun dan namja itu tidak mengambilnyanya melainkan menatap tajam Sungmin dari sudut matanya.

"Aku..maaf..aku tidak bisa lagi menjadi pelayanmu" Sungmin berbicara sangat pelan, gadis itu terus menatap ke arah Kyuhyun yang sama sekali tidak menatapnya. Namja itu memilih menatap pemandangan di depannya

"Aku.. sejujurnya aku sangat takut saat bersamamu, aku..club malam itu aku takut nantinya kejadian seperti itu terjadi lagi.. aku sangat takut..aku..maaf" Sungmin tidak bisa mengatur kata-katanya dengan baik, gadis itu entah kenapa merasa bersalah saat menatap wajah Kyuhyun yang terlihat kacau dan semakin pucat. Sungmin ingin menyudahi ini, merasa waktunya tidak tepat mengatakan ini pada Kyuhyun yang tidak terlihat baik. Gadis itu menghela nafas lagi, berdiri dari duduknya kemudian berdiri didepan Kyuhyun. Gadis mungil itu membungkukkan tubuhnya dalam pada Kyuhyun

"Aku juga minta maaf untuk kejadian waktu orientasi itu, mungkin itu memang salahku.. Seharusnya aku meminta maaf lebih cepat..maafkan aku" Sungmin kembali menatap Kyuhyun yang sekarang menolehkan kepalanya ke arah lain. Kyuhyun sepertinya sangat menghindari untuk menatap Sungmin

Lama Sungmin terdiam menunggu respon dari Kyuhyun dan namja itu sama sekali tidak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun.

"Jika kau ingin aku mengucapkan maaf didepan semua orang, aku akan melakukannya" ucap Sungmin lagi, gadis itu kembali menatap Kyuhyun dan Sungmin harus menelan bulat-bulat rasa kecewanya saat Kyuhyun tidak menatapnya

"Aku rasa tidak ada lagi yang ingin kubicarakan, aku pamit" Sungmin berjalan ke arah kursi disamping Kyuhyun mengambil tasnya dan berjalan pelan meninggalkan Kyuhyun. Mata indah gadis itu terasa panas, entah kenapa dia merasa sedih. Seharusnya Sungmin senang setelah ini terlepas dari segala perbuatan Kyuhyun padanya, seharusnya Sungmin senang tapi gadis itu malah menangis dalam diam.

"Aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi" Sungmin berhenti berjalan saat mendengar suara Kyuhyun yang terdengar sangat putus asa, Sungmin menghapus air mata yang membasahi pipinya. Gadis itu berbalik menatap Kyuhyun meminta penjelasan lebih atas ucapannya. Gadis itu menegang saat melihat Kyuhyun terlihat sangat kacau, beberapa kali Kyuhyun mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Gadis itu mundur selangkah saat Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin tepat dimatanya, namja itu sekarang terlihat sangat menyedihkan dimata Sungmin

"Aku tidak akan mengajakmu lagi ke club malam, aku tidak akan membuatmu takut lagi.. jangan pergi"

_**To Be Continued**_

_**Kyukyu1212**_

_Sorry for the late, this the best that i can give to you all_

_Sorry for bad storyline :(_

_Always thanks to all reviews, i read them all.. thanks so much *kiss*_

_See you in next chapter~_


	8. Chapter 8

_**My Toughts, Your Memories**_

_**8th Chapter**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Aku tidak akan mengajakmu lagi ke club malam, aku tidak akan membuatmu takut lagi.. jangan pergi"

Sungmin terdiam ditempatnya, mencerna perkataan yang diucapkan Kyuhyun. Sungmin tidak mengerti, ya Sungmin tidak bisa memahami Kyuhyun. Namja yang masih terduduk dibangku taman dengan wajah kacaunya itu…Sungmin tidak bisa menebak apa yang sedang dipikirkannya.

DEG

Itu suara jantung Sungmin, gadis itu terdiam di posisinya saat Kyuhyun menatap tepat ke dalam matanya. Sekali lagi, Sungmin tidak mengerti arti tatapan itu. Sangat lama sampai akhirnya Kyuhyun memutus pandangannya.

"Pergilah jika kau ingin" ucapan itu terdengar sangat dingin, tapi entah kenapa Sungmin menangkap kesedihan dibaliknya. Gadis itu menatap Kyuhyun lagi, memikirkan apa yang harus dilakukannya. Kyuhyun membuatnya terlihat seperti orang paling jahat disini. Gadis mungil itu menghela nafas pelan, setelah merasa yakin Sungmin memilih melangkahkan kakinya berjalan kembali ke arah Kyuhyun. Katakan saja Sungmin adalah gadis tidak punya pendirian, karena memang seperti itulah dirinya terlihat sekarang. Kyuhyun berhasil membuatnya menghancurkan pendiriannya sendiri. Raut kacau dan bibir pucatnya itu membuat Sungmin tidak tega meninggalkannya. Yah, Sungmin tau dirinya sangat lemah terhadap Kyuhyun, tidak hanya sekarang bahkan sejak mereka bersama lima tahun lalu Sungmin tidak pernah bisa menolak Kyuhyun.

Suasana hening terjadi setelah Sungmin kembali duduk disamping Kyuhyun, tidak ada yang berniat membuka suara sama sekali. Sungmin sibuk dengan pikirannya dan Kyuhyun—entahlah Sungmin tidak tau apa yang dilakukan namja dingin itu sekarang. Sungmin tidak berani menatapnya. Bahkan jantungnya belum bisa berdetak dengan kecepatan normal setelah Kyuhyun menatapnya tadi.

"Aku lapar" Sungmin menoleh saat mendengar suara Kyuhyun yang sangat pelan, selanjutnya Sungmin kembali menundukkan kepalanya saat Kyuhyun menatapnya dengan pandangan lemah. Menghilangkan rasa penasarannya kenapa Kyuhyun tiba-tiba mengatakan dirinya lapar, Sungmin hanya bergumam pelan dan mengeluarkan bekal yang dibuatkan Ryeowook untuknya pagi ini. Masih tidak mau menatap Kyuhyun gadis manis itu menyerahkan kotak bekalnya

"Makanlah" ucap Sungmin, gadis itu kembali duduk menatap lurus pemandangan didepannya. Berusaha untuk tidak menatap Kyuhyun.

"Uhuk!" Sungmin kembali menoleh dan mendapati Kyuhyun yang kesusahan menelan makanannya. Sungmin kembali membuka tasnya dan menyerahkan botol air minum yang selalu dibawanya. Gadis itu menyerahkan botol minum itu dan langsung dihabisi isinya oleh Kyuhyun. Tanpa mereka berdua sadari Sungmin menepuk pelan punggung Kyuhyun membantu namja yang tersedak makanannya sendiri itu dan Kyuhyun tidak mempermasalahkan gadis itu menyentuhnya

"Lebih baik?" tanya Sungmin saat Kyuhyun menyudahi makannya, namja itu hanya tersenym miring. Sungmin sedikit lega saat melihat bibir Kyuhyun tidak pucat seperti sebelumnya, namja itu terlihat sedikit lebih baik.

"Kyuhyun-ah" ucap Sungmin, gadis itu memberanikan diri menatap Kyuhyun. Ingin menanyakan kenapa namja tampan itu terlihat sangat kacau tetapi yang didapatinya adalah Kyuhyun yang menatapnya aneh.

"Kyuhyun-ah?" Kyuhyun mengulang ucapan Sungmin membuat gadis manis itu kembali bingung, apa dirinya salah memanggil nama Kyuhyun. Sungmin hanya bisa menatap Kyuhyun yang tertawa meremehkan kearahnya.

"Aku rasa kau salah paham disini Sungmin" Sungmin menautkan kedua alisnya bingung dengan ucapan Kyuhyun, gadis itu semakin heran saat telunjuk Kyuhyun mendorong kepalanya pelan.

"Bukankah aku menyuruhmu memanggilku tuan muda?" Sungmin mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali saat masih tidak mengerti dengan maksud Kyuhyun. Mata bulat itu terus mengikuti gerak-gerik Kyuhyun. Sekarang namja itu sudah berdiri didepan Sungmin melipat kedua tangannya menatap Sungmin dengan tatapan dingin dan angkuhnya. _Sifat aslinya sudah kembali_, batin Sungmin

"Kau…" Kyuhyun menjeda ucapannya dan menatap Sungmin tidak percaya "Kau kira aku mengatakan jangan pergi padamu karena aku menyukaimu begitu? Cih jangan bermimpi kau itu bukan tipe perempuan yang sepadan denganku" Kyuhyun tertawa dan Sungmin hanya tersenyum pelan merutuki dirinya yang benar-benar salah paham. Sesuatu dalam dirinya terasa sangat sesak. Entah untuk keberapa kalinya dengan perkataannya Kyuhyun menyakiti Sungmin. Kyuhyun membuatnya melayang dan jatuh disaat yang bersamaan. Gadis yang sekarang duduk terdiam itu semakin yakin untuk melupakan masa lalunya dengan Kyuhyun, Sungmin sudah tidak ingin lagi berharap bahkan dengan telinganya sendiri Sungmin mendengar jika kyuhyun tidak menyukainya. Yah, dirinya memang tidak sepadan dengan Kyuhyun seperti yang Eunhyuk katakan padanya.

"Jangan pergi maksudku adalah tetap jadi pelayanku..mengerti?" Sungmin kembali menatap Kyuhyun yang masih menertawakan dirinya. Gadis itu dengan pasrah menganggukkan kepalanya pelan, menahan sesak didadanya yang semakin besar .

"Aku punya syarat" ucap Sungmin setelah mengontrol perasaannya sendiri, Kyuhyun yang tadi masih tertawa sekarang menatap Sungmin penuh tanya "Katakan" perintah Kyuhyun, namja itu kembali duduk disamping Sungmin tidak disadarinya hampir tidak ada jarak diantara mereka membuat Sungmin menggeser sedikit posisinya "Semenjak jadi pelayanmu, aku tidak pernah bekerja paruh waktu lagi.. aku hanya ingin kau memberiku waktu untuk bekerja" jelas Sungmin, gadis itu menunggu jawaban Kyuhyun tanpa menatap mata pemiliknya

"Lakukan sesukamu" Sungmin menatap namja yang duduk disampingnya heran, Kyuhyun bahkan tidak terlihat emosi sama sekali "Tapi dengan syarat kau harus menjemput dan mengantarku saat akan berangkat dan pulang kuliah"

"Tapi jadwal kita berbeda"

"Tidak masalah, kau jemput aku saat jadwal kuliah paling pagi dan mengantarku saat jadwal kuliah paling terakhir..setelahnya kau bisa bekerja" Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun tidak percaya, permintaan Kyuhyun sangat aneh menurutnya.

"Apa itu tidak merepotkan dirimu sendiri ya?" Sungmin memberanikan bertanya dan gadis itu kembali menundukkan kepalanya saat Kyuhyun menatapnya tajam.

"Lakukan saja perintahku..ingat kau hanya pelayan" Sungmin kembali terdiam saat Kyuhyun menekankan kata-kata itu padanya. Sungmin hanya menganggukkan kepalanya mencoba untuk tidak terlalu memikirkan ucapan Kyuhyun yang selalu menyakitinya. Gadis itu tersentak saat kyuhyun melemparkan amplop yang tadi Sungmin berikan pada Kyuhyun.

"Gunakan uang itu untuk keperluan lain! Sekarang kau antar aku pulang" Sungmin hanya diam saja saat Kyuhyun menarik tangannya menjauhi area taman fakultas yang selalu sepi ini. Sungmin menghela nafas pasrah, sekarang yang bisa dilakukannya hanya menuruti apa yang Kyuhyun inginkan. Menjalankan semuanya tanpa memasukkan semua tindakan dan perkataan Kyuhyun ke dalam hatinya. Sungmin ingin mencoba untuk melupakan masa lalunya, melupakan rasa bersalahnya pada Kyuhyun. Sekarang hidup namja itu terlihat sangat baik bahkan Sungmin rasa hidupnya jauh lebih buruk. Sungmin tidak ingin memaksa Kyuhyun untuk kembali mengingat masa lalunya karena menurut Sungmin itu adalah hal terburuk dalam hidup Kyuhyun

**_137KyuMin_**

"Eomma" gumam Sungmin saat gadis itu membuka pintu rumahnya, setelah mengantar Kyuhyun Sungmin memutuskan kembali kerumah tidak kembali ke kampus dan membolos mata kuliah terakhirnya. Hari ini sangat melelahkan menurutnya, fisiknya dan juga hatinya

"Bagaimana?" Mendengar suara Heechul dibelakangnya Sungmin berbalik dan memilih memeluk Heechul menenggelamkan dirinya dalam pelukan hangat sang eomma. Sungmin tersenyum pelan saat Heechul membelai rambut panjangnya. Hal yang paling Sungmin sukai sejak kecil

"Eomma" panggil Sungmin, gadis itu semakin mengeratkan pelukannya saat Heechul berniat melepaskan pelukannya "Jangan dilepaskan, aku tau eomma akan marah setelah ini" ucap Sungmin lagi, gadis itu mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Heechul yang memang lebih tinggi darinya setelahnya gadis itu melebarkan bibirnya tersenyum pada Heechul saat ibunya itu menatapnya tajam

"Janji eomma tidak akan marah"ucap Sungmin manja membuat Heechul yang sedari tadi memasang muka datarnya mau tidak mau tersenyum melihat tingkah manja Sungmin "Eomma tidak akan marah jika kau tidak salah sayang" ucap Heechul membuat Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal, gadis itu kembali membenamkan kepalanya dalam pelukan Heechul

"Aku.." ucap Sungmin sangat pelan, membuat Heechul yang mengerutkan dahi bingung

"Aku, izinkan aku bersama Kyuhyun sedikit lebih lama lagi" Heechul menatap tidak percaya ke arah Sungmin, wanita paruh baya itu menahan kedua bahu Sungmin untuk menjauhkan pelukan Sungmin dari tubuhnya. Heechul semakin terperangah saat melihat pipi Sungmin yang sudah basah

"Aku salah, tapi aku tidak tau harus melakukan apalagi" Sungmin semakin terisak, membuat Heechul kembali memeluknya memberi ketenangan pada Sungmin. Jujur saja Heechul sudah sangat muak dengan perasaan Sungmin pada Kyuhyun, muak melihat Sungmin yang selalu menyalahkan dirinya karena kecelakaan itu. Tapi, apa yang bisa dilakukannya saat melihat anaknya begitu putus asa terhadap keadaannya sendiri.

"Aku akan pergi saat Kyuhyun memintanya..hiks" Heechul mengelus pelan bahu Sungmin yang bergetar tidak tau lagi harus berbuat apa.

"Kau tau apa yang paling eomma tidak suka darimu Sungmin-ah? "

"Kau terlalu baik"

**_137KyuMin_**

Sungmin menatap gusar jam ditangannya kemudian gadis itu menatap mansion besar yang berada tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Sudah jam 7 dan namja tampan yang selalu Sungmin tunggu kehadirannya setiap pagi hampir dua hari ini dan ditempat yang sama ini belum menunjukkan batang hidungnya.

"Eoh itu mobil Eunhyuk" Sungmin langsung menyembunyikan tubuhnya dibelakang tiang listrik saat melihat _Audi R8_ berwarna putih milik Eunhyuk keluar dari gerbang mansion mewah itu. Bertanya tentang kenapa Sungmin harus bersembunyi di balik tiang listrik adalah karena Sungmin tidak ingin mendengar ucapan sinis Eunhyuk padanya hari ini. Dua hari sudah cukup untuk membuat telinganya memerah mendengar ucapan Eunhyuk yang jelas menyakitinya. Bahkan kemaren kakak perempuan Kyuhyun itu dengan santainya mengatakan akan membawa Sungmin ke mansion besar itu dan mempertemukannya dengan Siwon dan tentu saja setelah melihat muka Sungmin memutih pucat Eunhyuk meninggalkannya sambil menertawakannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dibalik tiang itu Sungmin" Sungmin tersadar dari lamunannya dan menatap mobil _Porsche Panamera Black_ milik Kyuhyun yang sudah ada didepannya. Jangan lupakan pemilik mobil itu yang sedang menatap Sungmin dengan kacamata hitam yang bertengger pas di hidung mancungnya membuat gadis mungil terdiam beberapa detik menikmati wajah tampan itu. Sarapan pagi gratis, batinnya

"Mobil baru lagi?" tanya Sungmin saat sudah duduk disamping Kyuhyun tanpa rasa gugup sama sekali. Rasa gugup itu sudah dibuang jauh-jauh oleh Sungmin. Setelah memastikan Sungmin diposisi dan memasang seatbelt yang benar Kyuhyun menjalankan mobilnya meninggalkan kawasan mewah itu.

"Ini bukan mobil baru, ini hanya satu dari puluhan mobilku" jawab Kyuhyun menyombongkan dirinya setelah beberapa saat namja itu hanya fokus pada jalanan didepannya, Sungmin hanya menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti dengan sikap Kyuhyun. Gadis itu menyentuh dashboard didepannya asal "Apa mobil ini bisa dibawa sedikit lebih cepat?" tanya Sungmin lagi kali ini menatap Kyuhyun disampingnya, lagi-lagi gadis itu harus mengakui jika Kyuhyun benar-benar tampan ditatap dari sisi manapun

"Aku sudah telat tuan muda" ucap Sungmin setelahnya saat Kyuhyun hanya menatapnya sebentar, walaupun kedua mata tajam itu tertutupi kacamata Sungmin bisa melihat Kyuhyun sedang menatapnya bingung

"Aku ada kelas pagi"lanjut Sungmin lagi, gadis itu merengut pelan saat Kyuhyun tidak meresponnya dan tidak juga menambah kecepatan mobilnya sama sekali. Padahal namja itu biasanya membawa mobil seperti orang kesetanan.

"Kau sudah makan?" Sungmin mendesah frustasi saat Kyuhyun menanyakan pertanyaan yang Sungmin rasa tidak perlu ditanyakan sekarang "Aku akan makan nanti, 30 menit lagi kelasku akan dimu…AAAA" Sungmin menjerit saat Kyuhyun mengerem mendadak, untung saja seatbelt ini terpasang rapi ditubuhnya jika tidak kepalanya sudah pasti terbentur _dashboard_ didepannya

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" ucap Sungmin sedikit berteriak, gadis itu menatap protes ke arah Kyuhyun yang dengan santai menyenderkan tubuh tingginya pada kursi dibelakangnya

"Kau selalu membawa bekal kan? Makan sekarang" Perintah Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin melotot tidak percaya, apalagi ulah namja dingin disampingnya ini. Kyuhyun benar-benar membuat kepalanya berdenyut pusing. Gadis itu mengedarkan pandangannya kedepan mencari alasan agar namja itu menjalankan mobilnya

"Lihat tidak boleh parkir sembarangan, jalankan mobilnya" pinta Sungmin lagi tapi seolah tidak mendengarnya Kyuhyun malah menyilangkan tangannya dan menatap jalanan disampingnya. Tidak menatap Sungmin sama sekali.

"Makan" itu suara Kyuhyun dan terdengar sangat tegas membuat Sungmin membuka tasnya dan mengeluarkan kotak bekalnya, setelahnya memakan kimbab yang tadi dimasukkan kedalam tasnya oleh Heechul. Masih dengan mulut penuh gadis itu kembali berbicara pada Kyuhyun

"Jalankan mobilnya tuan muda, aku akan makan sembari mobil ini ja.." Sungmin tidak menyudahi perkataannya saat tiba-tiba Kyuhyun mendekat kearahnya, sangat dekat membuat Sungmin bisa mencium bau tubuh Kyuhyun. Entah apa yang sedang dipikirannya mata bulat miliknya dengan berani menatap tajam mata Kyuhyun yang terhalangi kacamata hitam itu.

"Aku juga lapar" ucapan dingin dan penuh perintah itu membuat Sungmin sangat ingin menjambak rambut Kyuhyun, namja itu sangat bisa mempermainkan detak jantungnya. Bodoh. Sungmin mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun menjauh darinya dan dia melihat Kyuhyun sedang tersenyum meremehkannya. Apa sekarang pipi Sungmin memerah?!

"Makan ini" Melampiaskan kekesalannya Sungmin menyumpit dua potong kimbab dan menyuapkannya secara paksa pada Kyuhyun yang masih menertawakannya. Kyuhyun terbatuk pelan dan kemudian mengunyah kimbab dimulutnya tanpa protes sedikitpun terhadap tingkah Sungmin yang seenaknya. Melihat Kyuhyun yang kesusahan menelan makanannya membuat Sungmin tertawa pelan, gadis itu terus memandangi Kyuhyun yang sekarang sedang bersiap menjalankan mobilnya jangan lupakan mulut namja itu masih penuh dengan makanan

Sedikitnya, Sungmin merasa lega melihat Kyuhyun yang sedikit berubah padanya. Kyuhyun tidak lagi mengerjainya dengan cara yang kasar, tidak membawanya ke club malam ataupun mempermalukannya didepan semua mahasiswa Kyunghee. Sungmin memang tidak mengharapkan apapun lagi pada Kyuhyun, tidak mengharapkan Kyuhyun untuk mengingatnya maupun mengharapkan Kyuhyun bersikap lebih baik padanya. Sekarang biarkan saja semua berjalan apa adanya.

"Kau suka sekali melamun, kita sudah sampai bukankah kau ada kuliah pagi"

"Benarkah?" Sungmin mengedarkan pandangannya dan benar saja ini sudah diparkiran kampus, gadis itu dengan segera mengambil tas Kyuhyun yang berada dikursi belakang sebelum tangan Kyuhyun mencegahnya.

"Aku bisa membawanya sendiri, bukannya kau sudah telat" Sungmin menatap aneh Kyuhyun yang berbicara begitu lembut padanya, gadis itu sekarang mempertanyakan kimbab buatan Ryeowook sampai membuat namja sedingin es seperti Kyuhyun berbicara sangat lembut padanya. Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya saat saat dirinya sudah hampir telat masuk kelas. Gadis itu tersenyum sangat lebar pada Kyuhyun

"Gomawo" ucapnya sebelum keluar dari mobil Kyuhyun dan berlari sebisanya ke ruang kelas yang lumayan jauh dari parkiran fakultas. Tidak memperdulikan namja didalam mobil itu yang masih menegang dalam posisinya

"Apa yang sudah kau lakukan padaku Sungmin"

**_137KyuMin_**

Sungmin menatap dua orang yang masih bermesraan didepannya malas. Ya Kyuhyun dan Seohyun, namja itu dengan tidak berperasaannya mengajak Sungmin untuk ikut menemani mereka kencan. Alasannya karena Seohyun jika sudah berbelanja akan sangat banyak dan dia membutuhkan seseorang untuk membawakan belanjaan Seohyun nantinya

"Kasihan sekali diriku" gumam Sungmin, masih mengikuti Kyuhyun dan kekasihnya yang berjalan didepan. Gadis itu tersenyum pelan saat tangan Kyuhyun memeluk pinggang Seohyun begitu posesif, dipikirannya adalah Kyuhyun sangat mencintai Seohyun terlihat dari cari namja itu memperlakukan gadis disampingnya sangat lembut. Berbeda saat Kyuhyun memperlakukannya

"Kau lapar Seohyunnie?" sebenarnya Sungmin ingin muntah saja saat mendengar suara Kyuhyun yang sangat lembut itu. Demi apapun itu tidak cocok dengan kepribadian Kyuhyun yang keras, dingin dan kejam menurut Sungmin. Sungmin melihat Seohyun mengangguk pelan dan memeluk lengan Kyuhyun begitu mersanya. Sial, Sungmin sangat ingin pergi dari sini matanya sudah tidak kuat melihat kemesraan dua orang didepannya ini. Bukan karena Sungmin cemburu ataupun iri tapi siapa memangnya yang mau menjadi menjadi orang ketiga diantara pasangan yang saling jatuh cinta ini terlebih lagi sekarang mereka berada di sebuah mall dan Sungmin benar-benar terlihat seperti orang bingung di mall sebesar ini.

"Kyuhyunnie" Sungmin yang tadi berjalan sambil menunduk karena malas melihat dua orang didepannya sontak mengangkat kepalanya saat mendengar suara asing yang familir ditelinganya. Sungmin mudur beberapa langkah saat melihat Kibum sedang memeluk Kyuhyun tidak jauh didepannya, wajah Sungmin mengeras dan memucat saat Kibum menatap matanya. Wanita cantik itu tersenyum kearahnya tetapi itu tidak menghilangkan rasa takut yang tiba-tiba muncul dalam dirinya. Sungmin ingin pergi sebelum suara Kibum menghentikannya

"Kyu siapa gadis dibelakangmu?" Sungmin semakin menundukkan kepalanya saat Kibum terus menatapnya ditambah lagi Kyuhyun dan Seohyun juga ikut menatapnya. Sungmin begitu takut saat nanti seseorang yang sangat tidak ingin ia temui berada ditengah mereka, Sungmin takut dan belum siap.

"Dia Sungmin, pelayannya Kyuhyun oppa.. eommonim" itu suara Seohyun, Sungmin tersenyum miring saat mendengarnya. Pelayan? Entah kenapa sekarang Sungmin kembali merasa rendah saat kata-kata pelayan itu keluar dari mulut orang lain selain Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk.

"Benarkah Kyu?kalau begitu kebetulan sekali eomma ingin berbelanja.. eomma boleh mengajak Sungmin? Eomma butuh teman. Lagian eomma yakin kau butuh waktu berdua dengan Seohyun" Sungmin kembali mengangkat kepalanya menatap Kibum yang masih tersenyum padanya, Sungmin maju beberapa langkah saat tangan Kyuhyun menariknya mendekat

"Kau mau?" Kyuhyun bertanya padanya membuat Sungmin mendongak hanya untuk menatap Kyuhyun yang lebih tinggi darinya. Sungmin menatap ke arah Kyuhyun dan Kibum bergantian, sebenarnya Sungmin tidak ingin berada disini Sungmin ingin pulang saja.

"Kau bertanya padanya Kyu? Bukankah seharusnya kau memerintahnya?" ucapan Kibum membuat Sungmin semakin berada diposisi yang salah. Ucapan Kibum ada benarnya juga, bukankah Sungmin pelayan Kyuhyun seharusnya Kyuhyun memerintahnya bukan menanyakan pendapatnya

"Baiklah" ucap Sungmin akhirnya, Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun sekilas dan gadis itu menangkap raut tidak suka di muka Kyuhyun. Namja itu mendorong pelan tubuhnya ke arah Kibum membuatnya sekarang sudah berada disamping Nyonya Cho itu. Sungmin membungkukkan tubuhnya memberi salam yang belum dilakukannya sejak awal.

"Baiklah eomma pinjam Sungmin dulu ya Kyu" Kibum menggandeng tangan Sungmin dan diikuti gadis dengan senyum manis itu tanpa tau dia akan dibawa kemana. Sungmin masih takut jika nantinya bertemu dengan suami wanita disampingnya ini.

"Tenang saja, suamiku sedang tidak berada di Korea" bisik Kibum seolah tau apa yang ada dipikiran Sungmin membuat gadis bernafas lega. Setidaknya hari ini Sungmin tidak harus bertemu dengan orang yang sangat ditakutinya itu walaupun Sungmin yakin dia akan berurusan lagi dengannya suatu saat nanti.

"Eomma" Kibum dan Sungmin sontak berhenti saat Kyuhyun berlari ke arah mereka, namja itu menatap Sungmin sebentar sebelum menatap Kibum

"Eomma akan mengajaknya makan dulu kan? Dia belum makan"

"Iya eomma akan mengajaknya makan, kau tenang saja"

**_137KyuMin_**

Kibum masih betah memandangi Sungmin yang sibuk dengan _spaghetti carbonara_ didepannya, kelihatan sekali jika gadis itu sedang lapar. Kibum meraih tisu dan membersihkan bibir Sungmin yang berntakan didepannya membuat Sungmin tersenyum tidak enak.

"Sungmin takut pada ahjumma?" tanya Kibum akhirnya, wanita paruh paya itu bisa melihat Sungmin terdiam beberapa sebelum menggelengkan kepalanya membuat Kibum tersenyum lagi. Gemas sendiri melihat Sungmin yang sangat manis dimatanya

"Kyuhyun dan Sungmin terlihat sangat manis jika berdua" ucap Kibum, membuat Sungmin tersedak dari makannya. Mata bulat Sungmin memandang Kibum tidak mengerti dengan ucapan wanita yang duduk didepannya membuat Kibum meraih kedua pipi Sungmin dan menariknya gemas

"Sungmin-ah" panggil Kibum, membuat Sungmin yang kembali sibuk dengan makanannya menatap Kibum lagi

"Kenapa ahjumma?" tanya Sungmin setelah berhasil menelan semua makanannya "tidak ada yang ingin kau tanyakan padaku?" ucapan Kibum membuat dahi Sungmin mengerut bingung, Sungmin tidak tau dia yang terlalu bodoh tidak menangkap maksud ucapan Kibum atau memang Kibum berbicara sesuatu yang tidak dimengertinya

"Tentang Kyuhyun misalnya?" lanjut Kibum, membuat Sungmin mengerti apa maksud pertanyaan Kibum barusan. Sungmin terdiam sebentar sebelum menggelengkan kepalanya, tidak Sungmin tidak akan menanyakan apapun tentang Kyuhyun lagi.

"Kau tidak ingin tau kenapa Kyuhyun bisa melupakanmu?" ucapan Kibum membuat Sungmin terdiam lagi. Jika ingin menyalahkan Sungmin ingin menyalahkan Kibum yang kembali mengingatkan masalah ini padanya, bahkan Sungmin sudah berusaha keras untuk melupakannya. Sungmin menatap Kibum saat tangan eomma kandung Kyuhyun itu menggenggam tangannya, wanita itu tersenyum padanya tapi Sungmin kembali bisa melihat mata yang mirip dengan Kyuhyun itu memancarkan kesedihan yang sangat dalam

"Kyuhyun…" Sungmin terus menatap Kibum yang berbicara dengan matanya yang sudah berkaca-kaca. Haruskah dia mendengarkan semua ini saat dia ingin melupakannya.

"Kyuhyun tidak sebaik yang kau lihat Sungmin-ah"

"Kyuhyun juga sama menderitanya saat berpisah denganmu"

"Kyuhyun juga sama sakitnya Sungmin-ah"

**_FLASHBACK_**

_"Pergi" Kibum hanya menatap kejadian didepannya tanpa bisa berbuat apapun, wanita itu hanya bisa menangis dalam diamnya dan memeluk Eunhyuk anaknya yang tertidur kelelahan setelah menangis melihat adiknya terbaring tidak berdaya diruang operasi hampir lima jam lamanya. _

_"Sungmin ingin menemui Kyuhyun, Siwon-ah sekali ini saja" ucapan yang terdengar frustasi itu keluar dari bibir Heechul, Kibum menatap Heechul penuh penyesalan tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Kibum memang sangat tidak berguna untuk sahabatnya sendiri._

_"Anak bajingan ini sudah membuat anakku hampir kehilangan nyawanya dan dia ingin bertemu dengan anakku? Lucu sekali kau" Air mata Kibum semakin menjadi saat mendengar ucapan Siwon yang sangat kasar, pandangan Kibum beralih pada Sungmin yang masih menangis memeluk ibunya dan menggumamakan kata maaf dan nama Kyuhyun berkali-kali. Hati wanita dua anak itu semakin sesak melihat kondisi Sungmin yang terlihat sangat rapuh. Ingin Kibum melakukan sesuat tetapi dirnya benar-benar tidak bisa melakukan apapun_

_"Tolonglah Siwon-ah, sekali ini saja aku mohon" Heechul semakin memohon, wanita itu menjatuhkan tubuhnya didepan Siwon begitu juga dengan Sungmin yang masih memeluk ibunya. _

_"Izinkan aku bertemu dengan Kyuhyun.. ahjussi…hiks" Kibum semakin tidak kuat melihatnya, wanita itu memilih menatap kearah lain asalkan jangan kearah Heechul dan Sungmin yang terlihat sangat mengenaskan_

_"Pergi sebelum aku menghabisi anakmu ini" ucap Siwon sangat dingin, membuat Sungmin semakin terisak dan memeluk ibunya. Sungmin menangis sangat kencang saat merasa tubuhnya diseret oleh beberap orang bertubuh besar. _

_"Kyuhyun..hiks" Gadis itu terus menangis dan berusaha melepaskan tubuhnya dari laki-laki bertubuh besar yang sekarang menggendong tubuh kecilnya. Merasa tidak bisa melawan lagi Sungmin hanya bisa memandangi pintu ruang operasi dimana Kyuhyun ada didalamnya_

_"Selamat tinggal Kyuhyun-ah, maafkan aku"_

**_137KyuMin_**

_ "Jangan lakukan ini, bahkan Kyuhyun belum sadar" Kibum melancarkan protesnya saat Siwon sedang sibuk mengurus kepindahan Kyuhyun ke sebuah rumah sakit di New York sana. Tidak memperdulikan Kibum namja yang masih terlihat tampan diusianya itu memilih sibuk mengurus beberapa dokumen untuk kepindahan Kyuhyun._

_"Aku tidak ingin dua orang itu mendekati anakku lagi" ucapan Siwon yang sangat dingin membuat Kibum terdiam sedih "Lupakan masa lalumu itu Siwon-ah, pikirkan kondisi Kyuhyun saat dia sadar nanti.. Kondisinya tidak akan lebih baik dengan tindakanmu yang seperti ini!" teriak Kibum saat Siwon tetap berjalan meninggalkan ruangan rawat Kyuhyun meninggalkan Kibum yang jatuh terduduk disamping ranjang Kyuhyun. Wanita itu meraih tangan Kyuhyun pelan, mengelusnya penuh rasa bersalah_

_"Maafkan eomma Kyuhyun-ah, maaf… maaf"_

**_137KyuMin_**

_ "Eomma Kyuhyun membuka matanyaa! aku akan memanggil dokter" teriakan Eunhyuk membuat Kibum yang sedang berada dikamar mandi segera keluar dengan tergesa. Air matanya mengalir begitu saja saat melihat mata Kyuhyun terbuka dan menatapnya lemah. Kibum segera menghampiri Kyuhyun dan memeluk anak bungsunya itu pelan. _

_"Kau sadar sayang" Kibum melepas pelukannya, dan mengelus pelan rambut Kyuhyun yang terlihat basah oleh keringan. Terhitung hampir satu minggu semenjak kecalakaan itu dan sekarang mereka sudah tidak berada di korea lagi. Kibum menoleh saat beberapa dokter dan perawat masuk kedalam ruang rawat Kyuhyun, memberi ruang untuk dokter itu Kibum beranjak dari ranjang Kyuhyun dan memperhatikan anaknya yang sedang diperiksa oleh beberapa dokter itu dari jauh_

_"Kondisinya baik-baik saja, tidak ada efek besar dari kecelakaan itu Kibum-ssi setelah kondisi anak anda lebih baik kita bisa melanjutkannya dengan pengobatan untuk traumanya" Kibum hanya menganggukkan kepalanya pelan, wanita itu mengucapkan terima kasih sebelum kembali menghampiri Kyuhyun. Kibum benar-benar merindukan anak bungsunya ini. Kibum tersenyum kearah Kyuhyun yang masih menatap langit-langit kamarnya._

_"Sung..min" bibir yang tadinya tersenyum sekarang berubah menjadi raut sedih saat mendengar suara terbata anaknya. Kibum semakin salah tingkah saat mata Kyuhyun menatap kedalam matanya_

_"Sung..min.. mana.. " Kibum merasakan sesak saat mendengar suara Kyuhyun yang terdengar sangat lemah dan yang ditanyakan anaknya itu pertama kali saat membuka mulutnya adalah Sungmin. _

_"Jangan bicara dulu sayang, Sungmin dan Heechul ahjumma masih mengurus sesuatu nanti akan kesini" Kibum tidak tau harus membuat untuk Kyuhyun, dirinya merasa sangat tidak pantas menjadi eomma untuk anaknya sendiri. Kyuhyun masih ingin mengutarakan sesuautu tetapi tidak jadi saat Eunhyuk kembali bersama Siwon. Kedua orang itu menatap Kyuhyun dengan pandangan lega, Siwon memeluk Kyuhyun sebentar sementara Eunhyuk sudah memposisikan dirinya disebelah Kyuhyun memeluk adiknya itu sangat erat_

_"Pelan-pelan sayang adikmu baru saja sadar" ucap Kibum saat melihat Eunhyuk begitu bersemangatnya memeluk Kyuhyun "Aku merindukan Kyuhyun" ucap Eunhyuk membuat Siwon dan Kibum tersenyum pelan_

_"Sung..min" ucapan Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba itu membuat mereka terdiam, Kibum menatap Siwon yang berada disampingnya. Suaminya itu sedang mengeraskan rahangnya menahan emosi yang bisa meledak kapan saja saat mendengar nama yang sangat dibencinya. _

_"Kyuhyun Sungmin dan eommanya sedang mengurus sesuatu nanti akan kesini" jelas Kibum lagi berharap Kyuhyun menerima alasannya tetapi wanita itu semakin terlonjak kaget saat mata yang masih menatapnya lemah itu mengeluarkan air mata. Kyuhyun menangis menyalahkan dirinya_

_"Maaf..Sung..min"_

**_137KyuMin_**

_ "Kau lihat sekarang kondisinya kan? Dia membutuhkan Sungmin"_

_"Dia akan melupakan anak bajingan itu secepatnya kau jangan berlebihan"_

_"Siwon-ah, harus alasan apalagi yang kubuat untuk menenangkan Kyuhyun saat dia bertanya tentang Sungmin.. bahkan anak itu tidak tau jika dia lagi berada dikorea sekarang" _

_Kibum menatap tidak percaya pada Siwon yang masih keras kepala didepannya. Wanita itu tidak tau lagi harus berbuat apa untuk membuat hati Siwon tergerak melihat anaknya yang begitu menderita karena rasa bersalahnya_

_"Kyuhyun akan sembuh" setelah ucapan pendek itu Siwon meninggalkan Kibum di cafeteria rumah sakit itu sendirian. Wanita itu membenamkan kepalanya diatas meja dan menangis didalam sana. Merasa dirinya tidak bisa berbuat apapun untuk Kyuhyun, anaknya begitu menderita dan dia tidak bisa melakukan apapun._

_Setelah puas menangis Kibum kembali ke kamar Kyuhyun, wanita cantik itu harus kembali menahan sesak dihatinya saat melihat anaknya yang masih lemah itu terus menatap pintu kamar rawatnya seolah menunggu seseorang untuk datang._

_"sung..minn?" tanya Kyuhyun saat Kibum sudah duduk didepannya, Kibum tersenyum pelan dan merapikan rambut Kyuhyun yang berantakan. _

_"Sebentar lagi sayang" ucap Kibum membuat Kyuhyun tertunduk sedih "Kyu..hyun..jahat..Sung..min pergi" ucapan Kyuhyun membuat Kibum meraih Kyuhyun dalam pelukannya menenangkan Kyuhyun untuk tidak selalu menyalahkan dirinya sendiri_

_"Tidak sayang, Sungmin tidak pergi" Kyuhyun hanya diam mendengar ucapan Kibum. Kyuhyun sebenarnya sadar Sungmin tidak akan pernah kesini lagi menemuinya. Kyuhyun jahat pada Sungmin dan itu membuat Sungmin tidak mau kesini lagi bersamanya. Kyuhyun tau tapi Kyuhyun tidak ingin mempercayainya. Kyuhyun menginginkan Sungmin, ingin meminta maaf pada Sungmin atas semua tindakannya selama setahun mereka bersama. Kyuhyun hanya menginginkan itu, Kyuhyun ingin Sungmin memaafkannya. Kyuhyun merindukan Sungmin yang selalu tersenyum padanya saat Kyuhyun bersikap acuh padanya. Kyuhyun merindukan sosok gadis mungil yang cerita itu_

_"Kyu..hyun..ja..hat" gumam Kyuhyun, air mata itu kembali mengalir dari pipinya tidak tahan lagi menahan perasaan bersalah dalam dirinya. Kyuhyun hanya anak 13 tahun yang memiliki trauma masa lalu dan sekarang ditambah dengan kehilangan seseorang yang secara tidak sadar dirinya sangat bergantung padanya. _

**_137KyuMin_**

_ "KYUHYUN-AH" Kibum berteriak seperti orang gila di sepanjang koridor rumah sakit saat tidak menemukan Kyuhyun berada dalam kamarnya. Kibum tadinya meninggalkan Kyuhyun untuk membeli beberapa perlengkapan untuk Kyuhyun. Setelah kembali wanita paruh baya itu tidak mendapatkan Kyuhyun dimanapun dalam kamarnya_

_"Kyuhyun kenapa?!" Kibum menangis histeris saat bertemu dengan Siwon, namja itu mengecengkeram kedua bahu kibum sangat erat mencoba meminta jawaban dari wanita yang masih menangis histeris itu_

_"ANAKKU PERGI KARENAMU!BRENGSEK!" Kibum memukul tubuh Siwon sekuat tenaganya, menumpahkan semua kekecewaannya pada namja didepannya. Kibum terduduk setelah puas memukul Siwon, wanita paruh baya itu bisa melihat Siwon yang terlihat sangat kalut menelfon entah siapa itu. Wanita itu berusaha untuk berdiri berniat mencari Kyuhyun, tidak ada waktu untuknya menangis seperti ini. Anaknya diluar sana pasti merasa asing ditambah lagi salju yang terus turun_

_"Diluar sangat dingin Kyuhyun-ah, pulanglah hiks" Kibum meracau tidak jelas, wanita itu akan melangkah sebelum tubuhnya limbung dan dengan sigap ditahan oleh Siwon. Kibum pingsan._

_._

_._

_"Eomma makan ya?" bujuk Eunhyuk saat Kibum masih menutup mulutnya menolak bubur yang disodorkan Eunhyuk padanya "Aku tau eomma mencemaskan Kyuhyun, aku juga begitu tapi eomma harus punya tenaga sehingga kita bisa mencari Kyuhyun bersama" berhasil Kibum membuka bibirnya dan menerima suapan Eunhyuk. Air matanya mengalir begitu saja memikirkan dimana anaknya itu sekarang, apa yang anaknya itu makan dua hari ini dimana anaknya itu tidur setiap malamnya selama dua hari ini. Kibum sangat merindukan Kyuhyun ingin memeluk anaknya itu sekarang. Memeluknya dan memberinya ketenangan dan jika bisa Kibum ingin membawa Kyuhyun bertemu dengan Sungmin, gadis mungil yang sedang dicari anaknya itu sekarang._

_Pintu ruangan itu dibuka secara kasar menampilkan sosok Siwon dengan nafas terangah. Namja itu mengatur nafasnya sebelum berbicara "Orangku menemukan Kyuhy…"_

_"Dimana dia sekarang" belum selesai Siwon berbicara Kibum sudah turun dari ranjangnya mencabut selang infus ditangannya tanpa peduli darah mengalir dari tangannya, dipikirannya sekarang adalah bagaimana keadaan anaknya_

_"Dia sedang dibawa kesini, anak itu pingsan karena terlalu lama diluar dalam cuaca dingin" _

_PLAKK_

_Kibum menampar Siwon sangat keras membuat Eunhyuk yang sedari tadi hanya diam memperhatikan kedua orangtuanya berjengit kaget. Siwon hanya diam menerima semua perlakuan Kibum_

_"Lakukan sepuasmu asal membuatmu tenang" ucap Siwon lagi_

_"Bawa Sungmin kesini, anakku membutuhkannya" _

_"Kita lupakan Heechul dan Sungmin kibum-ah.. aku berjanji tidak akan mengawasi mereka lagi asalkan kita semua disini juga menganggap mereka tidak ada" ucapan Siwon membuat Kibum tertawa dalam tangisnya. Menangisi dirinya sendiri dan juga menangisi anaknya yang begitu malang_

_"Terserahmu, teruslah hidup dengan masa lalumu itu" Kibum berlalu meninggalkan Siwon, wanita paruh baya itu berlari pelan kearah pintu utama rumah sakit besar itu, menunggu Kyuhyun disana_

**_137KyuMin_**

_Kibum menatap sendu Kyuhyun yang terbaring lemah dengan selang infus dan peralatan lainnya ditubuhnya. Bahkan baru beberapa hari yang lalu setelah hampir sebulan selang infus itu terlepas dari Kyuhyun dan sekarang anaknya harus merasakannya lagi. Kibum kembali menangis menatap kondisi Kyuhyun, menyalahkan dirinya sendiri terhadap apa yang terjadi pada Kyuhyun. Kibum menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun mengelusnya pelan memberi kehangatan pada tangan yang masih terasa dingin itu. Wanita paruh baya itu beralih ke arah telapak kaki Kyuhyun yang terbalut perban, yah Kyuhyun berjalan tanpa alas kaki selama dua hari._

_"Apa yang kau lakukan diluar sana eoh?" tanya Kibum, mengajak Kyuhyun bicara walaupun tidak ada jawaban dari Kyuhyun karena namja lemah itu belum sadarkan diri sedari tadi_

_"Apa kau menemukan apa yang kau cari nak? Maaf eomma tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa untukmu" Kibum menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangannya meredam tangisnya takut membangunkan Eunhyuk dan Siwon yang sudah tertidur. Sebelah tangannya tetap menggenggam erat tangan Kyuhyun._

_"Eom..ma" Kibum sergera mengangkat kepalanya saat mendengar suara lemah Kyuhyun. Wanita itu tersenyum saat Kyuhyun tersenyum lemah padanya. Tangan Kyuhyun yang bebas bergerak ke arah Kyuhyun menghapus air mata yang mengalir dipipi ibunya_

_"Kau sudah sadar nak? Eomma akan memanggil dokter" Kibum kembali duduk saat Kyuhyun menahan tangannya, namja yang masih terlihat lemah itu menggelengkan kepalanya pelan_

_"Kyuhyun, ingin eomma disini" Kibum menaikkan sebelah alisnya saat mendengar Kyuhyun berbicara dengan lancar. Kibum hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dan mengelus surai kecoklatan milik Kyuhyun_

_"Eomma" Kibum menahan rasa harunya saat Kyuhyun bisa berbicara tanpa hambatan sedikitpun padanya, dalam hati wanita itu mengucap syukur._

_"Apa Sungmin benar-benar membenci Kyuhyun?"_

_"Kyuhyun tidak menemukan Sungmin dimanapun" _

_ "Kyuhyun ingin bertemu Sungmin dan meminta maaf"_

_"Aku jahat"_

_Kyuhyun menangis setelahnya, membuat Kibum kembali memeluk anaknya itu tidak menyangka jika Kyuhyun sebegitu terpuruknya dengan rasa bersalah yang diciptakannya sendiri. Ditambahlah lagi anak itu tidak bisa bertemu dengan Sungmin yang sangat ingin ditemuinya. Kyuhyun menyalahkan dirinya sendiri karena dirinya Sungmin pergi meninggalkannya. _

_"Tidurlah sayang, kondisimu masih buruk untuk terus berbicara" ucap Kibum dan mencium sekilas dahi Kyuhyun berharap apa yang dilakukannya dapat sedikitmenangkan hati anaknya. Kyuhyun tersenyum lemah dan meanggukkan kepalanya. _

_"Kyuhyun menyayangi Sungmin seperti Kyuhyun menyayangi eomma" ucap Kyuhyun sebelum namja itu menutup matanya membiarkan air mata yang sedari tadi menggenang dimatanya menetes membasahi pipinya. Kibum mengelus rambut Kyuhyun sampai Kyuhyun benar-benar tertidur. _

**_137KyuMin_**

_ "EOM..MMA" teriakan dengan suara parau itu membangunkan Kibum dari tidurnya disisi ranjang Kyuhyun. Dengan beratnya Kibum membuka mata dan menemukan Kyuhyun yang tersenyum sangat senang didepannya. Kibum yang tidak mengerti tetap membalas senyum itu, wanita paruh baya itu kembali tersenyum saat kyuhyun memeluknya sangat erat_

_"Kyu..hyun..se..nang..eomma.. " Kibum menautkan kedua alisnya saat mendengar ucapan aneh Kyuhyun, wanita itu melepas pelukan Kyuhyun dan menatap pada anaknya yang masih tersenyum senang. Kibum akui senyum itu sangat berbeda berbeda dengan beberapa hari yang lalu. Kyuhyun terlihat tidak menyimpan sesuatu yang berat lagi dalam hatinya_

_"Kyuhyun-ah" panggil Kibum saat menangkap sesuatu yang aneh dari anaknya itu_

_" , eom..ma kembali" reaksi Siwon dan Eunhyuk tidak jauh berbeda dengan Kibum. Dua orang yang baru bangun itu menatap Kyuhyun aneh, tidak mengerti dengan apa yang baru saja diucapkan Kyuhyun_

_"Ja..ngan…per..gi la..gi eomma" Ketiga orang selain Kyuhyun itu hanya terdiam melihat tingkah aneh Kyuhyun terlebih Kibum yang hanya bisa diam masih mencerna semuanya_

_._

_._

_"Ini bisa terjadi saat anak-anak yang merasa begitu tertekan dengan dirinya sendiri. Karena rasa bersalah yang besar itu mereka melupakannya sebagai bentuk pertahanan terhadap dirinya sendiri" Kibum kembali menangis saat mendengar penjelasan dokter didepannya. Kenapa anaknya harus mengalami hal seperti ini._

_"Maksud dokter, anakku Kyuhyun tidak bisa mengingat sesuatu yang berharga dalam dirinya begitu?" ucap Kibum lagi, dokter itu menanggukkan kepalanya turut prihatin dengan kondisi pasiennya. Bagaimanapun juga hilang ingatan karena depresi yang berlebihan pada anak dibawah umur tidak baik untuk kondisi anak itu sendiri_

_"Terlebih kondisi anak anda sebelumnya juga mengalami trauma membuatnya semakin tidak bisa mengendalikan perasaannya sendiri" jelas dokter itu lagi, kibum hanya bisa menangis sambil memegang erat dadanya yang terasa sangat sesak. Memikirkan kedepannya saja Kibum tidak berani, Kyuhyun memang terlihat lebih baik lagi sekarang tapi jauh didasar hatinya Kibum yakin anak itu masih menyimpan kesakitannya_

_"Dia hanya melupakan kejadian yang membuat depresi kan?" _

_"Iya tuan Cho, sejauh ini dia hanya tidak bisa mengingat kejadian sebelum kecelakaan dan kami belum bisa memastikan sejauh mana anak itu melupakannya"_

_"Dia tidak akan mengingat hal itu selamanya kan?"_

_Kibum menatap tidak percaya pada Siwon yang duduk disampingnya, namja itu berucap dengan nada santainya seolah apa yang dialami Kyuhyun adalah hal sepele untuknya_

_"Kau benar-benar tidak punya hati" gumam Kibum pelan tidak habis pikir dengan suaminya sendiri yang terlalu dibutakan dendam masa lalu_

_"Kami tidak tau sampai kapan dia akan melupakannya, bisa saja dia mengingatnya lagi saat kondisinya semakin baik atau mungkin dia akan melupakannya selamanya" jelas dokter itu lagi, menatap Siwon dan Kibum bergantian memberi pengertian pada pasangan suami istri yang terlihat tidak baik itu_

_"Dan kondisi seperti ini tentu mempunyai efek buruk pada anak anda, sejauh ini kami belum melihatnya tapi kami akan selalu melaporkan kondisi terbaru pada tuan dan nyonya dan kami akan melakukan yang terbaik untuk kesembuhannya" dokter dengan jas putih kebanggaannya itu tersenyum ke arah Kibum dan Siwon sebelum berdiri dan menyentuh pelan bahu Siwon dan terseyum pada Kibum berusaha memberi kekuatan pada dua orang didepannya_

_**To Be Continued**_

_**Kyukyu1212**_

_Maaf banget kalo ceritanya jadi begini :(_

_Kalau ada typo ato kepotong kalimatnya harap dimaklumi dan silahkan di protes :D_

_Noted : buat percakapn kibum/siwon sama dokternya anggap itu bahasa inggris terlalu belibet kalo harus nulis bhs inggris _

_Makasi buat yang udah review di chap sebelumnya, reviewnya udah dibaca semua *kiss_

_Semoga masi ada yg niat review_

_Oh iya sesuai saran yang review ratenya di ganti lagi jadi T cuman dr kmaren lupa, rate M pas kyumin udah nikah aja ya itu jg kalau bisa nulisnya hahaha_


	9. Chapter 9

_**My Toughts, Your Memories**_

_**9th Chapter**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Sungmin menatap kosong Kibum yang duduk didepannya, gadis itu terus terdiam setelah mendengar semua cerita Kibum tentang Kyuhyun lima tahun terakhir. Kibum yang melihatnya beralih duduk disamping Sungmin merengkuh tubuh yang lebih kecil itu dalam pelukannya, dia tau gadis manis yang masih diam dalam pelukannya ini sangat terluka setelah mendengar semua hal yang seharusnya tidak Kibum ceritakan. Tapi wanita berkulit pucat itu tidak tau lagi harus melakukan apa, dia sangat ingin melihat Kyuhyun dan Sungmin kembali bersama. Kibum ingin melihat mereka hidup tanpa rasa bersalah yang selalu menghantui. Kibum tau baik Kyuhyun ataupun Sungmin sama-sama menyalahkan diri masing-masing.

"Ini salahku" Kibum terperangah saat mendengar ucapan lirih Sungmin, bukan ini maksudnya menceritakan semua ini pada Sungmin—bukan untuk membuat gadis manis yang tubuhnya mulai bergetar itu semakin meyalahkan dirinya.

"Tidak ada yang salah sayang, berhentilah menangis" Kibum semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Sungmin saat gadis itu terus menerus menyalahkan dirinya. Tangan Kibum yang halus bergerak membelai surai kecoklatan milik Sungmin

Tangis Sungmin semakin keras tidak bisa lagi menahan sesak dalam hatinya. Kyuhyun selalu menderita karena Sungmin, seharusnya dari dulu Sungmin sadar dan tidak mendekati Kyuhyun. Sungmin hanya bisa membuat laki-laki itu menderita karena dirinya.

Sungmin masih menangis dalam pelukan Kibum yang sangat mirip dengan pelukan eommanya, sangat hangat dan menenangkan. Padahal beberapa hari lalu Sungmin berjanji pada dirinya untuk tidak menangisi Kyuhyun lagi tapi hari ini gadis itu kembali menangis setelah mendengar semua penderitaan Kyuhyun dan itu karena dirinya.

Setelah merasa Sungmin sedikit tenang, Kibum melepas pelukannya dan mengarahkan kedua tangannya pada kedua pipi Sungmin menghapus air mata yang membasahi kedua pipi gadis itu

"Kau tidak seharusnya menangis seperti ini" ucap Kibum mengelus lembut pipi Sungmin membuat gadis manis itu tersenyum pelan. Kyuhyun sangat beruntung mempunyai ibu seperti Kibum. Lembut dan penuh perhatian

"Lalu apa Kyuhyun tau dia jika dia kehilangan ingatannya?" tanya Sungmin saat merasa dirinya sudah bisa mengontrol emosinya sendiri, walaupun rasa sakit itu masih mendera hatinya tapi Sungmin sangat ingin mengetahui lebih banyak tentang kondisi Kyuhyun sekarang. Sungmin terus menatap Kibum yang berada disampingnya menanti jawaban

"Berjanjilah kau tidak akan menyalahkan dirimu dan menangis lagi setelah ini" ucap Kibum kembali mengelus pipi bulat Sungmin. Tidak terlalu memperdulikan ucapan Kibum gadis itu hanya menangguk tidak tega melihat raut bersalah di muka wanita baik hati itu.

"Kyuhyun tau dan kami menceritakan kebohongan padanya" Sungmin hanya diam tidak berniat menyela ucapan Kibum "Kami tidak pernah menceritakan tentang dirimu dan Heechul, dan suamiku sudah mengaturnya dengan sangat rapi. Maafkan aku Sungmin-ah.. Siwon menginginkannya dan wanita bodoh ini tidak bisa berbuat apapun" Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya tidak setuju saat Kibum menyebut dirinya sendiri bodoh, tidak terpikirkan sebelumnya oleh Sungmin jika wanita disampingnya ini juga begitu putus asa dengan keadaannya

"Tidak, ahjumma tidak salah.. ini sudah benar sebaiknya Kyuhyun memang tidak mengingatku" ucap Sungmin tulus dari hatinya, Kyuhyun memang seharusnya melupakan Sungmin karena namja itu pasti akan menderita jika mengingatnya

"Sungmin-ah jangan berkata seperti itu" ucap Kibum kaget dengan ucapan Sungmin, wanita paruh baya itu menatap Sungmin dengan wajah sendunya. Setiap respon yang dikeluarkan Sungmin selalu berbeda dengan apa yang dipikirannya. Pemikiran gadis disampingnya ini tidak sama seperti Eunhyuk yang begitu mudah ditebak

"Kyuhyun…" Kibum kembali terdiam tidak yakin apakah dia harus menceritakan hal ini juga pada Sungmin. Sungguh dirinya merasa takut jika Sungmin memilih menyerah terhadap Kyuhyun. Kibum tidak menginginkannya, dia ingin mereka bersama setelah semua kesulitan yang mereka alami.

"Min-ah, kau tau kan jika Kyuhyun sangat suka ke club malam, minum-minum, merokok dan bahkan bermain wanita?" ucap Kibum cepat membuat Sungmin menanggukkan kepalanya, sebenernya dia tidak mengerti arah pembicaraan Kibum

"Sejak kejadian hilang ingatan itu Kyuhyun memang menjalani perawatan sehingga dia bisa sembuh dan kembali normal seperti sekarang. Tapi, Kyuhyun tidak sepenuhnya sembuh Sungmin-ah. Karena depresi berlebihan yang dialaminya itu Kyuhyun harus mengkonsumsi obat penenang setiap harinya. Hampir setiap malam Kyuhyun tidak bisa tidur karena mimpi buruk, sehingga akhirnya Kyuhyun memilih pergi ke club malam dan menghabiskan malam disana pulang dan tertidur karena pengaruh alkohol" Kibum menundukkan kepalanya menahan kesedihan saat mengingat Kyuhyun yang selalu kesulitan untuk tidur dan memilih melampiaskannya pada hal yang tidak baik. Seharusnya Kibum melarangnya, tapi dirinya lebih tidak tega melihat Kyuhyun yang menderita setiap malamnya

"Anak itu bukannya tidak berusaha untuk mengingat masa lalunya, setelah tau dirinya melupakan sebagian masa lalunya Kyuhyun selalu berusaha mengingatnya dan berakhir dengan dirinya yang tidak sadarkan diri. Bahkan saat merasa begitu putus asa dengan dirinya Kyuhyun hanya menyimpannya sendirian tidak menceritakan apapun bahkan pada eommanya sendiri. Anak itu lebih senang menyimpan kesakitannya sendirian, Kyuhyun…Kyuhyun tidak sebaik yang kau lihat Sungmin-ah Kyuhyun hanya terlalu pandai menyimpan semua masalahnya "

Air mata mengalir begitu saja di pipi putih Kibum berbeda dengan Sungmin yang hanya diam dan mengepalkan kedua tangannya menahan emosi yang bercampur aduk dalam dirinya. Satu hal yang dia sadari, Sungmin sama sekali tidak mengenal Kyuhyun sepenuhnya. Kyuhyun menurutnya bukanlah Kyuhyun yang seperti diceritakan Kibum. Kyuhyun seharusnya tidak begitu saat Sungmin meninggalkannya, Kyuhyun seharusnya tidak perlu memaksakan dirinya untuk mengingat masa lalunya dimana hanya ada dirinya dimasa lalu itu. Kyuhyun seharusnya hidup baik-baik saja sehingga Sungmin lebih mudah untuk melupakan masa lalunya tanpa dihantui oleh rasa bersalahnya terhadap Kyuhyun. Tapi sekarang? Sungmin sendiri tidak tau harus bagaimana

"Tidak seharusnya seperti ini" gumam Sungmin dan menggelengkan kepalanya, tatapan gadis itu begitu kosong. Sampai saat kedua tangan Kibum menggenggam tangannya gadis itu baru tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Bolehkah aku meminta sesuatu padamu Sungmin?" Sungmin kembali menatap Kibum, wanita paruh baya itu terlihat memohon didepannya. Gadis itu melepas kedua tangan Kibum pada tangannya dan beralih mengusap kedua pipi Kibum yang penuh dengan air mata. Sungmin tersenyum setelah melihat Kibum mulai tersenyum padanya

"Tetaplah bersama Kyuhyun, walaupun Kyuhyun tidak mengingatmu tapi aku yakin jauh dalam hatinya masih ada dirimu. Buatlah kenangan baru untuk kalian berdua. Masalah suamiku ataupun eommamu biarkan kami yang menyelesakannya, kau tidak perlu takut" Senyum dibibir Sungmin hilang digantikan dengan wajah sendu gadis mungil itu. Sungmin menghela nafas pelan sebelum kembali tersenyum pada Kibum

"Aku tidak bisa, aku tidak ingin Kyuhyun lebih menderita lagi saat bersamaku" ucap Sungmin membuat Kibum membulatkan matanya tidak percaya, setelah apa yang diceritakannya tentang Kyuhyun Sungmin masih saja menyalahkan dirinya.

"Kau tidak salah sayang, berhentilah menyalahkan dirimu. Jika kalian berdua tetap seperti ini kalian akan sama-sama menderita" ucap Kibum sendu, tidak tau lagi harus bagaimana meyakinkan Sungmin

"Sekarang biarkan semua mengalir apa adanya, jika nantinya kami memang ditakdirkan bersama maka kami akan bersama" Kibum terdiam mendengar ucapan Sungmin. Ucapan itu terdengar seperti ucapan putus asa di telinga Kibum.

"Baiklah, ahjumma tidak akan memaksamu lagi" Kibum tersenyum akhirnya dan mengelus pelan rambut Sungmin membuat gadis itu kembali tersenyum. Ini yang terbaik begitulah pikir Sungmin

"Kau tau, sifat keras kepalamu itu sangat mirip dengan Heechul" Kibum tertawa pelan membuat Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. Kenapa semua sifat buruk yang dimilikinya selalu didapati dari Heechul

"Sungmin, ponselmu sepertinya dari tadi bergetar" ucap Kibum membuat Sungmin melirik ponsel yang diletakkannya diatas meja. Gadis itu menatap Kibum meminta izin untuk melihat ponselnya, setelahnya Sungmin menatap tidak percaya pada layar ponselnya yang menampilkan banyak panggilan dan pesan masuk dari namja yang menjadi objek pembicaraan mereka sedari tadi.

"Kyuhyun?" tanya Kibum dan tersenyum pelan, padahal ini belum terhitung satu jam Kyuhyun berpisah dengan Sungmin dan anaknya itu sudah mencari Sungmin. Benar-benar posesif.

"Dia menayakan keberadaanku" ucap Sungmin tanpa melihat Kibum karena sekarang gadis itu sedang membalas salah satu pesan Kyuhyun yang penuh dengan ancaman. Setelah membalas pesan Kyuhyun, Sungmin kembali menatap Kibum yang tersenyum aneh menatapnya

"Jangan bilang kau membalasnya dan mengatakan akan pulang saja" Sungmin menganggukkan kepalanya takjub, apa isi pikirannya begitu mudah dibaca.

"Baiklah, sebelum kau pulang dan Kyuhyun membuat kekacauan disini bolehkah aku meminta sesuatu darimu lagi?" Sungmin menatap heran Kibum, tidak mengerti apa yang diucapkan wanita paruh baya itu.

"Bertemanlah dengan Eunhyuk"

"MWO?"

**_KyuMin137_**

Kyuhyun menghiraukan Seohyun yang terus berbicara. Namja dingin itu lebih memilih menatap layar _iphone_ yang dipegangnya di bawah meja. Makanan yang tadi dipesannya juga tidak disentuh sama sekali.

"Kenapa dia tidak membalas pesanku" gumam Kyuhyun sangat pelan, raut cemas ditambah kesal jelas tercetak di wajah tampan namja yang masih menunduk menatap layar ponselnya itu. Kyuhyun mengacak rambutnya kesal sebelum kembali mengetikkan sesuatu di layar _iphone_ miliknya

"Berani sekali kau Lee Sungmin" kesal Kyuhyun saat tidak menerima balasan apapun. Padahal baru terhitung detik pesan itu terkirim dan namja itu sudah menggerutu tidak sabar.

"Oppa…Kyuhyun oppa" seolah tersadar, dengan cepat Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya dan memasang senyum terbaik menurutnya pada Seohyun yang tengah heran didepannya. "Kenapa sayang?" Tanya Kyuhyun lembut membuat gadis tinggi itu tersenyum malu. "Kenapa makanan oppa tidak dimakan?" Tanya Seohyun, Kyuhyun kembali tersenyum dan mulai memakan _tenderloin steak_ yang belum disentuhnya.

"Makan yang banyak oppa" ucap Seohyun sambil memandangi Kyuhyun, wajah tampan namja yang sedang makan sambil terus melihat ponselnya itu begitu mempesona di mata Seohyun. Sejak pertama kali bertemu di acara perjodohan itu Seohyun langsung tertarik dengan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tampan, pintar, kaya dan Seohyun merasa tidak ada yang kurang dari Kyuhyun. Walaupun orang bilang Kyuhyun adalah namja yang dingin dan tidak punya hati tapi Seohyun tidak pernah mendapatkan perlakuan seperti itu dari Kyuhyun. Namja itu sangat baik padanya. Dirinya juga sadar jika Kyuhyun sangat jarang mengajaknya kencan atau menjemputnya untuk berangkat bersama, tapi Seohyun tidak mempermasalahkannya toh nantinya mereka akan bertemu setiap hari setelah menikah nanti.

"Oppa ponselmu bergetar" ucap Seohyun saat melihat layar ponsel Kyuhyun menyala terang, namja dingin yang mulai menikmati makannya itu langsung menyambar ponselnya dan beberapa detik setelahnya raut wajah Kyuhyun mengeruh.

_"Sepertinya aku tidak enak badan, aku pulang saja.. maaf"_

Namja itu membanting keras garpu yang masih berada ditangannya membuat Seohyun sedikit kaget. Gadis itu semakin heran saat Kyuhyun berdiri membuka dompetnya dan mengeluarkan beberapa lembar won dan meletakkannya di meja. Namja itu terlihat begitu terburu-buru membuat Seohyun tidak bisa bertanya apapun

"Kau pulang sendiri, aku ada urusan" belum sempat Seohyun mengajukan protesnya Kyuhyun sudah lebih dulu meninggalkannya. Namja itu berjalan sangat cepat hampir terlihat seperti berlari, dari sini Seohyun masih bisa melihat Kyuhyun berbicara dengan ponselnya dan raut wajah namja itu terlihat cemas bercampur kesal disaat yang bersamaan

**_KyuMin137_**

Sungmin masih diam dalam duduknya, Kibum sudah pergi beberapa saat yang lalu. Sampai sekarang semua yang diceritakan Kibum padanya masih memenuhi kepalanya membuat kepalanya berdenyut keras. Sungmin tidak berbohong saat membalas pesan Kyuhyun dan mengatakan dia tidak enak badan. Buktinya sekarang dirinya sedang mengumpulkan tenaganya untuk berdiri, setelah mendengar semuanya tubuh Sungmin terasa sangat lemas. Setelah merasa sedikit kuat dia berniat berdiri tetapi sebuah tangan lebih dulu menarik pergelangan tangannya, memaksanya untuk berdiri

"Kau tidak bisa seperti ini!" Ucapan penuh amarah itu Sungmin yakin keluar dari bibir Kyuhyun. Sungmin tidak ingin ambil pusing memikirkan dari mana namja itu mengetahui keberadaannya karena itu adalah hal yang mudah untuk Kyuhyun.

"Berhenti membentakku"ucap Sungmin pelan, entah dapat keberanian dari mana dia berani berkata seperti itu pada Kyuhyun. Kepalanya sangat pusing dan Sungmin sedang tidak ingin berdebat dengan Kyuhyun

"Kau melawanku?!" ucap Kyuhyun tidak percaya, namja itu semakin mengeratkan cekalan tangannya pada pergelangan tangan Sungmin dan menariknya dengan kasar membuat tubuh Sungmin terhuyung pelan

"Lepaskan aku" lirih Sungmin, gadis itu menundukkan kepalanya tidak mau menatap Kyuhyun. Saat melihat Kyuhyun semua cerita Kibum tentang kesakitan namja itu berputar-putar dikepalanya. Seolah tidak mendengar ucap Sungmin, Kyuhyun semakin mencengkeram pergelangan tangan Sungmin

"Aku sudah mencoba bersikap baik padamu, tapi kau sepertinya ingin bermain-main denganku eoh?" Kyuhyun menatap tajam Sungmin yang masih menunduk. Emosi yang sedari tadi ditahannya meluap begitu saja. Pemikiran tentang Sungmin yang berani melawannya membuat dirinya begitu marah

"Aku tidak seperti itu! Hari ini saja lepaskan aku, aku mohon" Sungmin memohon membuat Kyuhyun yang kesal menghempaskan tangan Sungmin membuat gadis itu jatuh terduduk tanpa perlawanan

"Lakukan sesukamu" ucap Kyuhyun dingin, namja itu berlalu keluar dari ruangan yang tadi dipesan Kibum untuk makan bersama Sungmin. Kyuhyun membanting pintu ruangan itu sangat keras membuat beberapa pelayan restoran itu menatap Kyuhyun yang sedang emosi itu takut. Kyuhyun mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Secara tidak langsung, Sungmin meminta Kyuhyun menjauh darinya kan.

"Arrgh" Kyuhyun berteriak marah dan melempar apa saja yang ada didekatnya termasuk vas bunga berukuran besar yang ada tepat disampingnya. Pelayan dan manager restoran itu tidak bisa berbuat banyak mengingat status namja yang sedang mengamuk itu.

"Kenapa seperti ini" bisik Sungmin terus menatap pintu yang tadi ditutup Kyuhyun sangat keras. Gadis itu kembali menunduk dan mengusap air mata yang entah sejak kapan mengalir dipipinya. Hari ini begitu berat untuk Sungmin, mengetahui kenyataan sebenarnya tentang Kyuhyun ditambah bentakan Kyuhyun membuat air mata yang sedari tadi ditahannya untuk tidak keluar mengalir begitu saja.

"Berdirilah" Sungmin tidak tau sejak kapan Kyuhyun kembali ketempat ini. Sungmin melirik ke depan dan melihat sepatu yang Sungmin yakin adalah milik Kyuhyun. "Berdirilah, sebelum aku benar-benar meninggalkanmu" Sungmin menghapus sisa air matanya dan dengan susah payah berdiri. Setelah berhasil dirinya melihat Kyuhyun sudah berbalik dan berjalan duluan meninggalkannya. Sungmin hanya menatap punggung didepannya merasa bersalah. Tidak seharusnya tadi dia berkata seperti itu pada Kyuhyun

"Tidak bisakah kau berjalan lebih cepat Sungmin" ucap Kyuhyun tanpa berbalik menatap Sungmin, Kyuhyun berhenti berjalan saat merasakan ujung kemeja belakangnya ditarik pelan. Namja tinggi itu membalik tubuhnya untuk menatap Sungmin yang sedang menunduk

"Apalagi?" tanya Kyuhyun tidak sabaran, Sungmin benar-benar menguji kesabarannya. Bahkan gadis itu tidak menatapnya saat Kyuhyun berbicara. Kyuhyun cukup heran dengan perubahan tingkah Sungmin setelah bertemu eommanya. Apa eommanya mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat gadis itu menjadi aneh seperti ini

"Bolehkah aku memelukmu?" Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya saat tubuh Sungmin memeluk tubuhnya begitu erat tanpa persetujuan darinya. Kyuhyun berniat melepas pelukan itu tetapi Sungmin semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Gadis itu membenamkan kepalanya pada dada bidang Kyuhyun dan menangis disana. Kyuhyun merasakannya, tubuh mungil itu bergetar dan perlahan kemejanya terasa basah.

Kyuhyun hanya diam, tidak membalas pelukan Sungmin tidak juga berniat melepaskan pelukan yang begitu erat itu

"Maafkan aku..maaf" Kyuhyun semakin terdiam saat mendengar Sungmin yang mengatakan kata maaf berulang kali padanya. Kyuhyun mendesah pelan, sebenarnya gadis ini kenapa. Apa Kibum mengucapkan sesuatu sehingga membuatnya sedih seperti ini. Kyuhyun akan menanyakan nanti pada eommanya

"Sudahlah" hanya itu yang diucapkan Kyuhyun tanpa disadarinya kini kedua tangannya beralih membalas pelukan Sungmin. Tanga kirinya beralih mengelus rambut Sungmin berusaha menenangkan Sungmin yang menangis keras dalam pelukannya. Entahlah, Kyuhyun tidak pernah suka melihat Sungmin menangis.

**_KyuMin137_**

Dentuman musik yang keras seolah tidak menganggu namja tampan yang duduk di sudut ruangan minim pencahayaan. Banyak hal yang memenuhi pikirannya, sehingga tempat bising ini menjadi salah satu pilihannya untuk menghilangkan beban pikirannya. Tentu saja dengan minuman dengan kadar alkohol tinggi yang sedang di nikmatinya. Tenggorokannya terasa terbakar tapi dia tidak terlalu memperdulikannya.

"Yo bro~" Namja tampan itu menoleh sebentar dan tersenyum seadanya pada kedua temannya yang sekarang duduk diantara kedua sisinya. Kepalanya sedikit pusing, mungkin sebentar lagi dirinya benar-benar mabuk mengingat entah berapa botol _wishky_ yang dihabiskannya

"Sepertinya sudah lama tidak bertemu Cho Kyuhyun disini, sepertinya dia terlalu sibuk dengan kekasih barunya" ucap namja terlampau tinggi yang duduk disebelah Kyuhyun membuat namja setengah mabuk itu mendesah kesal.

"Aku tidak punya kekasih" ucap Kyuhyun lirih, semakin merasakan pengaruh alkohol yang sedari tadi diminumnya "Sungmin" ucap Changmin lagi dan merangkul bahu Kyuhyun berniat memberi semangat dan langsung dihentakkan dengan sangat kasar oleh Kyuhyun

"Aku bisa saja menghajarmu, jika kau menyebutnya lagi" ucap Kyuhyun dingin, namja itu berdiri dari duduknya beralih pada tiang pembatas didekatnya. Namja itu menyenderkan tubuhnya yang terasa sangat panas pada tiang pembatas itu

"Wah, tuan muda kita sangat menyeramkan" goda Changmin lagi membuat Jonghyun yang sedari tadi diam, menutup mulut Changmin yang begitu cerewet. Jonghyun tahu Kyuhyun sedang tidak dalam mood yang baik dan bisa saja Kyuhyun menghajar Changmin jika namja itu kembali menggodanya

"Jadi, apa kau sudah mendapatkan informasi lebih lengkap tentang gadis itu?" tanya Kyuhyun pada Jonghyun membuat namja yang paling pendiam diantara mereka itu menggelengkan kepalanya

"Informasi yang aku berikan padamu terakhir kali masih sama dengan apa yang aku dapatkan hari ini" ucap Jonghyun membuat Kyuhyun terdiam mendengarnya.

"Jadi benar dia tidak ada hubungan apapun dengan masa laluku?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi dan Jonghyun menganggukkan kepalanya setengah yakin "Aku rasa seperti itu, karena sejauh apapun aku mencari masa lalu kalian berdua memang tidak saling berhubungan" Kyuhyun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti, namja itu kembali menyesap minuman ditangannya

Pikirannya kembali pada beberapa jam yang lalu saat Sungmin menangis dengan begitu menyedihkan dipelukannya, gadis itu terus-terusan mengucapkan maaf padanya. Membuat sesuatu dalam dirinya berdenyut sakit. Setelah mengantar gadis itu pulang pikiran itu tiba-tiba saja memenuhi kepalanya. Menaruh curiga pada Kibum yang terlihat begitu mengenal Sungmin. Kyuhyun yakin ada sesuatu antara ibunya dengan gadis yang belakangan ini selalu bersamanya itu. Tetapi, Kyuhyun tidak menemukan apapun tentang Sungmin yang berkaitan dengan dirinya.

"Aissh" Kyuhyun mengumpat kesal saat merasakan kepalanya berdenyut hebat, selalu seperti saat dirinya mencoba untuk mengingat masa lalunya. Membuatnya menyerah dengan sendirinya dan melampiaskannya pada apapun yang ada di dekatnya. Seperti sekarang ini, namja itu melempar begitu saja gelas ditangannya pada di dinding didepannya. Changmin dan Jonghyun yang diam tampak tidak terkejut dengan tingkah Kyuhyun, mereka sudah terbiasa.

"Kau mau kemana Kyu?" Changmin sedikit berteriak saat melihat Kyuhyun berbalik arah dan berjalan sempoyongan persis seperti orang mabuk, meninggalkan tempat berkumpul dirinya bersama kedua temannya

"Jangan ganggu aku" ucap Kyuhyun tajam membuat Changmin kembali duduk dan hanya memperhatikan Kyuhyun yang terlihat kesusahan berjalan dibawah pengaruh alkohol itu

"Kau tau, aku kadang merasa sangat kasihan padanya" Changmin menoleh ke arah Jonghyun yang masih menatap kedepan. Jonghyun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya menyetujui ucapan Changmin. Mengingat saat pertama kali bertemu dengan Kyuhyun ketika namja angkuh itu pindah ke Korea. Changmin akui, Kyuhyun adalah orang yang paling dingin yang pernah ditemuinya, butuh waktu lama untuk Changmin dekat dengannya. Sampai akhirnya sekarang mereka berteman baik pun masih banyak hal yang Changmin tidak ketahui tentang Kyuhyun. Namja itu terlalu tertutup

"Tapi sejak dia bertemu Sungmin dia terlihat sedikit lebih baik" komentar Changmin dan dibalas oleh anggukan kepala Jonghyun. Ya kedua sahabat Kyuhyun itu menyadari perubahan Kyuhyun belakang ini dan mereka sadar itu karena kehadiran Sungmin. Bahkan, ini pertama kalinya mereka melihat Kyuhyun di club ini setelah hampir seminggu tidak pernah kesini

"Hanya saja anak itu terlalu bodoh untuk menyadari perasaannya sendiri" ucap Jonghyun setelahnya, Changmin yang mendengar ucapan Jonghyun langsung merangkul bahu Jonghyun. Temannya satu ini memang sangat ahli jika menyangkut masalah cinta dan segala jenisnya

"Wajar saja, dia masih bocah mana mengerti masalah cinta" setelahnya Changmin dan Jonghyun tertawa tidak jelas mengingat fakta jika umur Kyuhyun yang berbeda dengan mereka. Mungkin jika Kyuhyun berada disana mereka tidak akan berani mengucapkannya karena namja dingin itu bisa saja mengamuk karena disebut bocah

**_KyuMin137_**

Kyuhyun menuruni satu persatu anak tangga dengan tergesa, ini sudah lewat jam tujuh pagi. Dirinya telat bangun karena pengaruh alkohol semalam. Kyuhyun melirik_ rolex_ ditangannya, Sungmin pasti sudah menunggunya. Kyuhyun berdecak kesal saat mengingat kejadian kemarin, dirinya yang memeluk Sungmin sambil terus membujuk gadis itu agar berhenti menangis dan berakhir mengantar gadis itu pulang ke rumahnya. _Betapa baiknya dirimu Cho Kyuhyun_, batinnya.

Namja tidak jadi melewatkan sarapan paginya saat melihat Kibum yang duduk sendirian di ruang makan. Kyuhyun sungguh penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi antara eommanya dan Sungmin kemaren. Biarlah Sungmin menunggunya sedikit lebih lama, paling juga gadis itu akan mengomel tidak jelas dan Kyuhyun hanya perlu memutar musik di mobilnya dengan volume maksimal

"Mabuk lagi?" tanya Kibum saat Kyuhyun sudah duduk didepannya, wanita paruh baya itu dengan sigap mengoleskan selai coklat pada roti bakar untuk Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya pelan dan tersenyum layaknya anak manja. Yah, Kyuhyun tidak bisa bersikap buruk pada eommanya

"Eomma, apa yang kau katakan pada Sungmin kemaren?" tanya Kyuhyun tanpa basa basi sedikitpun membuat Kibum mengerutkan dahinya heran, tidak lama setelahnya wanita itu tersenyum pelan.

"Eomma tidak mengatakan apa-apa" ucap Kibum sambil menyerahkan roti itu pada Kyuhyun dan langsung dilahap oleh namja itu. Kyuhyun menatap eommanya sanksi, walaupun semalam Kyuhyun sudah memastikannya tapi dia ingin kembali memastikan apakah Sungmin adalah bagian dari ingatan yang dilupakannya pada Kibum. Tapi namja itu mengurungkan niatnya karena dia yakin jawaban Kibum pasti selalu sama. Kyuhyun selalu dituntut percaya pada cerita tentang masa lalunya tanpa namja itu bisa melihat lebih dalam.

"Lalu kenapa dia menangis?" tanya Kyuhyun mengganti pertanyaannya, membuat Kibum kembali tersenyum. Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya malas, senyum Kibum seolah sedang mengejeknya

"Eomma tidak tau, kenapa tidak kau tanyakan langsung padanya?" Wanita paruh baya itu balik bertanya membuat Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya menolak. Bisa ditaruh dimana mukanya jika terlihat begitu menghawatirkan keadaan Sungmin

"Apa mungkin dia sedang bertengkar dengan pacarnya, makanya dia menangis?" Kyuhyun menyemburkan susu yang sedang diminumnya. Namja itu mengatur nafasnya akibat tersedak. Dari informasi yang dibacanya tentang Sungmin Kyuhyun tidak pernah membaca tentang kekasih Sungmin, dan Kyuhyun tidak pernah berfikir ke arah sini sebelumnya

"Dia tidak punya kekasih" ucap Kyuhyun membuat Kibum tertawa pelan melihat raut wajah Kyuhyun yang mengeras.

"Kau yakin sekali" ucap Kibum terus menggoda Kyuhyun membuat namja itu mendengus kesal dan berdiri dari duduknya meninggalkan Kibum tanpa mengucapkan apapun. Berlama-lama dengan Kibum membuat kepalanya panas entah kenapa

**_KyuMin137_**

Kyuhyun terus berjalan, tidak menghiraukan Sungmin yang berjalan dibelakang sambil membawakan tas ransel miliknya. Ucapan Kibum saat sarapan pagi tadi memenuhi kepalanya, seharusnya Kyuhyun tidak perlu memikirkannya. Toh, jika Sungmin punya kekasih itu juga bukan urusannya. Kyuhyun sudah punya Seohyun yang lebih segalanya dibandingkan dengan Sungmin

"Kenapa kau lama sekali Sungmin cepat" bentak Kyuhyun kesal saat membalikkan badan Kyuhyun melihat Sungmin berdiri jauh darinya, menatap cemas ke arah lapangan basket kampus yang Kyuhyun baru sadari sangat ramai. Kyuhyun juga baru menyadari jika semua orang menatap kearah lapangan, bahkan mahasiswi yang biasanya menyapanya juga lebih tertarik menatap ke arah lapangan.

Menahan kekesalannya Kyuhyun berjalan menghampiri Sungmin yang masih diam menatap lapangan basket kampusnya. Tidak berniat bertanya pada Sungmin, Kyuhyun memilih mengalihkan pandangannya pada lapangan yang sangat ramai itu. Mata tajam Kyuhyun menangkap objek yang dia yakini menjadi penyebab keramaian di lapangan basket ini. Kyuhyun mendecih saat menyadari salah satu penyebabnya adalah kakaknya sendiri, Eunhyuk

.

.

.

Eunhyuk menatap namja didepannya meremahkan, kedua tangannya disilanngkan didepan dada. Eunhyuk tidak mempedulikan begitu banyak orang yang memperhatikannya.

"Jadi kau mau mengatakan apa Donghae-ssi?" tanya Eunhyuk sinis pada Donghae yang berdiri didepannya, ditangan namja itu terdapat setangkai bunga yang sudah dipersiapkannya

"Jadilah kekasihku" ucap Donghae lantang, namja yang tadi masih menundukkan kepalanya itu sekarang menatap tepat ke dalam mata Eunhyuk, berharap gadis didepannya dapat melihat di dalam matanya. Donghae kemudian mengulurkan setangkai bunga yang tadi dipersiapkannya pada Eunhyuk. Namja itu tersenyum pelan saat Eunhyuk menerima bunga yang diberikannya

"Sekarang aku yang bertanya padamu" Donghae terus tersenyum, dirinya sudah begitu senang saat Eunhyuk menerima bunga darinya

"Apa yang kau miliki sampai kau berani memintaku untuk menjadi kekasihmu?" Senyum dibibir donghae lenyap tergantikan dengan raut tidak percaya. Namja itu terdiam menatap Eunhyuk tidak tau harus menjawab apa

"Apa menurutmu kau pantas menjadi kekasihku?" Donghae semakin terdiam tidak menyangka Eunhyuk berbicara seperti itu padanya. Tidak menyangka jika Eunhyuk yang dikenalnya bisa berbicara seperti ini padanya. Memang Donghae tidak dekat dengan Eunhyuk dan namja itu hanya memperhatikan Eunhyuk dari kejauhan mengagumi sosok perempuan itu tanpa ada yang mengetahui. Tapi Donghae yakin Eunhyuk bukanlah sosok yang kasar seperti ini.

"Jawab aku" Donghae yang terhanyut dengan pikirannya kembali menatap Eunhyuk tidak sengaja matanya menatap banyak orang dibelakang Eunhyuk yang Donghae yakin sedang menertawakannya. Donghae tersenyum pelan setelah menyadari kebodohannya sendiri. Seharusnya dia sadar sedang menyatakan perasaannya pada siapa.

"Ne, aku memang tidak pantas" jawab Donghae akhirnya membuat Eunhyuk tertawa meremehkan yang sejujurnya menyakiti hati namja itu. Donghae masih tidak percaya saat Eunhyuk melempar begitu saja bunga yang diberikannya tepat kedepan mukanya.

"Seharusnya kau berpikir dulu sebelum memintaku menjadi kekasihmu" Eunhyuk mendekat padanya dan menatap Donghae dengan pandangan menilai. Namja itu hanya bisa tersenyum sendu melihat Eunhyuk berlalu meninggalkannya dan menghilang ditengah kerumunan mahasiswa yang menyakisakan pernyataannya cinta bodohnya

Donghae hanya menatap orang-orang yang berlalu meninggalkannya dengan hati yang terasa sangat perih. Rasa cinta yang disimpannya untuk Eunhyuk dihancurkan oleh gadis itu sendiri. Seharusnya Donghae dari dulu sadar jika dirinya tidak pantas bersama Eunhyuk. Donghae hanyalah namja biasa dan gadis itu adalah anak salah satu orang yang paling berpengaruh di negaranya. Seharusnya Donghae menyadari sebelum merasakan sakit seperti ini

"Setelah ini lupakan hae-ah" ucapnya pada diri sendiri dan berusaha tersenyum seperti dirinya yang biasa.

**_KyuMin137_**

Kyuhyun menatap tidak berminat kejadian di lapangan basket itu. Kejadian seperti itu sudah biasa di lihatnya. Eunhyuk yang menolak namja yang menyatakan perasaan padanya, itu bukan hal langka untuk Kyuhyun. Sejujurnya namja itu juga heran kenapa noonanya itu selalu menolak setiap orang yang menyatakan perasaan padanya.

"Hae-ya" Kyuhyun tersadar dari lamunannya saat mendengar suara lirih Sungmin. Namja itu menoleh ke arah Sungmin. Kyuhyun yakin, gadis itu sedang menatap namja yang menyatakan perasaannya pada Eunhyuk tadi dengan raut wajah sedih. Kyuhyun baru ingat jika namja bodoh itu adalah namja yang membawakan baju untuk Sungmin waktu itu

"_Sungmin memang belum punya kekasih, tapi… dia menyukai namja bodoh itu_" pemikiran itu terlintas begitu saja di otak Kyuhyun. Raut wajah Kyuhyun yang tadi masih tenang berubah tegang. Ucapan Kibum terasa sedikit benar ditelinga. Sungmin mungkin buka menangisi pacarnya tapi menangisi namja yang disukainya akan menyatakan perasaan pada gadis lain. Sungmin menangis karena cintanya yang tidak terbalaskan. Jika memang benar seperti itu seharusnya dia membiarkan saja Sungmin menangis kemaren. Kyuhyun tidak tau apa yang dirasakannya sekarang entah kenapa dirinya merasa begitu takut. Dirinya semakin ketakutan saat melihat Sungmin ingin berjalan menghampiri namja yang Kyuhyun tidak tau namanya itu. Semua orang sudah kembali pada aktivitasnya masing-masing menyisakan namja bodoh menurut Kyuhyun itu sendiria ditengah lapangan basket.

"Tidak" Kyuhyun mencekal tangan Sungmin, membuat gadis itu berhenti dan menatap Kyuhyun heran.

"Jangan temui dia"

_**To Be Continued**_

_**Kyukyu1212**_

_Maaf jika updetnya sangat lama, dan ceritanya makin ga jelas_

Kalo ada typo yang menganggu mata harap di maklumi, hehe

Makasi banget buat yang udah review di chapter sebelumnya, semua review kalian sangat berarti untuk saya kkk

Makasi juga buat yang ngirim PM nanyain kapan di update ceritanya, maaf balesnya telat

Semoga masi ada yang mau review di chap ini


	10. Chapter 10

_**My Toughts, Your Memories**_

_**10th Chapter**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Jangan temui dia"

Sungmin mengerutkan kening saat menatap Kyuhyun, namja dingin itu terlihat tidak seperti biasanya. Terlihat sangat cemas dan kalut. Lagipula untuk apa Kyuhyun melarang dirinya menemui Donghae? Sekarang, sahabatnya itu sedang bersedih dan Sungmin rasa namja yang masih berdiri di tengah lapangan basket itu membutuhkan dirinya untuk bercerita atau paling tidak untuk menenangkannya.

"Tapi—" Sungmin memulai protesnya, raut mukanya jelas sangat panik sekarang. Sungmin takut Donghae melakukan hal-hal aneh seperti—err bunuh diri mungkin? Oke, terdengar berlebihan tapi jika itu Donghae dirinya sedikit yakin namja itu bisa nekat melakukannya, mengingat saat motor kesayangannya rusak saja Donghae bisa tidak makan seharian apalagi ini menyangkut hatinya.

"Tapi—"ulang Sungmin saat sadar dari lamunan panjangnya tentang Donghae. Gadis itu kembali menatap Kyuhyun yang masih betah menatapnya dengan tatapan seolah dirinya adalah gadis paling menyedihkan di dunia ini.

"Kau mau menemuinya?" tanya Kyuhyun tidak percaya, namja itu melipat kedua tangannya dan memandang Sungmin. Menggelengkan kepalanya sampai akhirnya tertawa tidak jelas "Kau masih mau menemui namja tidak peka itu?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi membuat Sungmin semakin heran, Sungmin melirik Kyuhyun sebentar kemudian melirik Donghae yang masih terdiam ditengah lapangan sambil menundukkan kepalanya. _Ya Tuhan sampai kapan si bodoh itu mau berdiri disitu, _jerit Sungmin dalam hati.

"Ak—aku ingin menemuinya" ucap Sungmin akhirnya dan gadis itu bisa melihat Kyuhyun menatapnya dengan matanya yang membulat lebar, dirinya berbalik hendak melangkah sebelum tangan Kyuhyun mencekalnya dan membalik tubuhnya "Kau ini bodoh atau apa?!" teriak Kyuhyun. Sungmin menatap namja yang sudah tersulut emosi itu tidak mengerti

"Kau tidak boleh menemuinya! Tidak bisa!" teriak Kyuhyun di depan muka Sungmin. Kemudian menyeret Sungmin yang masih tidak mengerti kenapa Kyuhyun membentaknya. Sungmin akhirnya memilih pasrah dan mengikuti Kyuhyun. Mengabaikan Donghae yang masih berdiri dilapangan dan juga mengabaikan mahasiswa yang sekarang beralih menonton Kyuhyun yang sedang menyeretnya.

"Sebenarnya kau ini kenapa?" tanya Sungmin saat kesulitan mengikuti langkah besar Kyuhyun, gadis itu harus kembali menelan bulat-bulat pertanyaannya saat Kyuhyun tidak menjawab apapun dan terus menarik tangannya. Sungmin menjerit kesakitan saat Kyuhyun mendudukkannya secara kasar di taman fakultas. Mata indah miliknya terus menatap Kyuhyun yang sedang berdiri didepannya sambil meletakkan kedua tangannya dipinggang.

"Kau yang sebenarnya kenapa?!" bentak Kyuhyun lagi membuat Sungmin menelan ludahnya gugup, matanya menerawang memikirkan kesalahan apalagi yang diperbuatnya hari ini dan dirinya yakin tidak berbuat apapun yang menyulut emosi Kyuhyun.

"Kau..kau..aissh" Kyuhyun menunjuk tepat ke muka Sungmin dan kemudian menendang pot bunga yang tertata rapi di taman fakultas itu sambil mengumpat kesal dan sampai sekarang Sungmin masih belum mengerti letak kesalahannya dimana.

"Dengar!" Kyuhyun duduk disamping Sungmin dan meraih kedua bahu Sungmin untuk menatapnya "Jangan pernah temui namja itu lagi, arasseo?" Sungmin balas menyentak tangan Kyuhyun. Dia tidak terima dengan permintaan namja yang telihat serius dengan perkataannya itu.

"Apa alasanmu melarangku bertemu dengan Donghae?" tanya Sungmin tidak percaya, matanya menatap Kyuhyun yang sedang tersenyum meremehkan kearahnya "Cih, seharusnya kau sadar Sungmin jika namja itu tidak menyukaimu" mata Sungmin membulat sempurna mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun, Sekuat tenaga dia menahan tawanya yang bisa meledak kapan saja. Jadi ini alasan namja itu marah-marah tidak jelas padanya. Kyuhyun mengira dirinya menyukai Donghae? Apa sikap tubuhnya menunjukkan dirinya menyukai Donghae atau hanya Kyuhyun yang tidak bisa menyimpulkan sesuatu dengan baik?. Baiklah, lebih baik dirinya diam dan tidak memberikan jawaban apapun pada namja sok tau ini biarkan saja Kyuhyun berspekulasi apapun tentang hubungannya dengan Donghae. Lagian untuk apa juga Sungmin menjelaskannya pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun bukan siapa-siapanya

"Sudahlah, sudah mau malam aku harus bekerja" ucap Sungmin dan berdiri meninggalkan Kyuhyun. Namja itu mau tidak mau mengikuti langkah Sungmin yang berjalan didepan

"Kau tidak akan menemuinya kan?" Sungmin membalik tubuhnya kesal "Kami bekerja ditempat yang sama tentu akan bertemu di tempat kerja" ucap Sungmin menggoda Kyuhyun, ternyata menyenangkan melihat ekpresi kesal namja tampan itu

"TIDAK BISA! TIDAK BOLEH!" Kyuhyun berteriak kalap, dia kembali menarik tangan Sungmin, membawa gadis yang jauh lebih pendek darinya itu menuju parkiran mobil.

"Aku ikut, ikut ke tempatmu bekerja"

"MWO?!"

"Tidak hanya hari ini, setiap hari aku akan kesana mengawasimu"

_**Kyumin**_

"Donghae-yaaa" ucap Sungmin dengan nada manja, gadis itu melongokan kepalanya memperhatikan seisi kamar terlalu kaget saat mendapati kamar yang biasanya rapi itu berubah seperti kapal pecah. Sepelan mungkin Sungmin melangkah dan mendudukkan dirinya disisi ranjang.

"Uri Donghae sampai kapan kau harus membolos bekerja huh? Ini sudah seminggu" ucap Sungmin pada gundukan besar berisi tubuh Donghae yang ditutupi selimut diatas kasur.

_'dan aku harus kerepotan mengurus tuan muda manja itu setiap harinya di café'_ lanjutnya dalam hati

"Keluar sana, terus saja pergi dengan tuan muda mu itu. Lupakan saja aku!" ucap Donghae dari dalam selimutnya. Sungmin tersenyum pelan. Sedikit merasa bersalah juga karena dia tidak bisa menemui Donghae seminggu ini. Kyuhyun benar-benar melarangnya untuk bertemu Donghae dan selain itu dia juga ingin memberikan waktu sendiri untuk Donghae

"Sekarang kan aku menemuimu, jangan cemburu seperti itu _dong_ sayang" ucap Sungmin menggoda dan kemudian terkikik kecil "Menjijikkan" Donghae kemudian membuka selimutnya menampakkan wajahnya yang tidak terurus, walaupun masih terlihat tampan sih.

"Wah! Seorang Eunhyuk benar-benar membuatmu kacau seperti ini. Kasihan sekali" Sungmin kemudian memeluk Donghae dan menepuk punggung namja itu pelan seperti menenangkan anak kecil

"Dia benar-benar menolakku dan membuatku seperti ini" ucap Donghae setelah melepaskan pelukan Sungmin, namja itu menundukkan kepalanya tidak berani menatap Sungmin. Tidak ingin memperlihatkan sisi dirinya yang seperti ini didepan Sungmin.

"Lalu? Kau mau menyerah begitu saja?" Tanya Sungmin

"Memangnya aku bisa apalagi huh? Dia seperti dinding tebal yang tidak bisa kulalui" ucap Donghae putus asa. Bahkan sampai sekarang setiap mengingat perkataan Eunhyuk untuknya masih terasa menyakitkan. Sungmin memandang Donghae iba, seperti pernah merasakan hal seperti ini juga. Dulu saat pertama kali bertemu Kyuhyun dan megetahui fakta Kyuhyun yang tidak mengingat dirinya tetapi berbalik membencinya hal ini seperti inilah yang dirasakannya. Putus asa dan tidak tau harus melakukan apa.

"Hae, jika kau mau mendengarkan pendapatku maka aku akan memintamu untuk terus berusaha meraih hati Eunhyuk. Lakukan apapun sebisamu untuk mendapat perhatiannya sampai akhirnya dinding tebal itu roboh dengan sendirinya" ucap Sungmin membuat Donghae terdiam sangat lama

"Atas dasar apa kau bisa berbicara seperti ini?"

"Cinta itu butuh pengorbanan, walaupun banyak yang memulai dengan kebahagiaan tapi tidak sedikit yang harus berkorban dulu sebelum merasakan bagaimana bahagianya cinta itu" ucap Sungmin. Mereka terdiam lama dengan pikiran masing-masing. Sungmin dengan semua pikirannya tentang Kyuhyun dan Donghae yang memikirkan bagaimana cara untuk mendapatkan hati Eunhyuk

"Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan jika sudah banyak yang kukorbankan untuknya dan dia tetap tidak membalas perasaanku" ucapan Donghae membuat wajah Sungmin berubah sendu

"Jika kau tidak punya alasan lagi untuk bertahan maka berhentilah" ucap Sungmin seketika merasa dadanya begitu sesak. Seharusnya dia kesini untuk menghibur sahabatnya kenapa malah dia sendiri yang merasa sedih

"Seperti yang kau lakukan terhadap Cho Kyuhyun?" pertanyaan Donghae membuat Sugmin menatap Donghae penuh tanda tanya.

"Eommamu menceritakan semuanya padaku" ucap Donghae setelahnya dan Sungmin hanya mengangguk pasrah. Eommanya itu benar-benar besar mulut. Gadis itu kembali terdiam setelahnya

"Lee Sungmin" Donghae menggenggam kedua tangan Sungmin berusah menarik Sungmin dari lamunan panjangnya.

"Jawab aku, apa sekarang kau sudah menyerah?"

"Karena aku tidak punya alasan lagi untuk bertahan tidak ada cara lain selain berhenti Hae-ya" Donghae memeluk gadis yang sudah di anggap adiknya sendiri itu. Berusaha memberikan ketenangan pada Sungmin yang mulai menangis dalam pelukannya. Hali ini tidak adil bukan, Donghae juga sedang bersedih tapi Sungmin adalah wanita tentu gadis itu lebih butuh sandaran dibandingkan dirinya

_**Kyumin**_

_"Dimana?"  
_Pesan singkat yang dikirim Kyuhyun itu mengalihkan perhatian Sungmin yang sedang berjalan keluar kelas, gadis itu memperlambat langkahnya untuk membalas pesan Kyuhyun.

_"Masih di kelas, dan akan ke taman setelah ini" _

Sungmin tersenyum sekilas sebelum kembali menyimpan ponselnya kedalam tas, jam kuliahnya sudah selesai untuk hari ini dan gadis itu tidak bisa pulang terlebih dahulu karena menurut peraturan yang dibuat Kyuhyun gadis itu harus menunggu Kyuhyun pulang. Taman fakultas adalah pilihan gadis itu untuk sekarang, dirinya selalu merasa nyaman saat berada di sana.

"Siapa itu?" Sungmin berhenti sebentar dan matanya menyipit melihat seseorang duduk di kursi taman fakultas yang biasanya hanya dirinya dan Kyuhyun yang sering duduk di situ. Gadis itu sedikit mendekat karena tidak bisa melihat secara jelas, Sungmin terdiam beberapa saat setelahnya. Tubuhnya kaku dan mendadak rasa takut menguasai dirinya. Ya Tuhan, itu Eunhyuk—kakak perempuan Kyuhyun yang baru saja mencampakkan Donghae— sahabat terbaiknya. Sialnya, kenapa dia selalu takut ketika berhadapan dengan gadis yang sibuk dengan ponselnya itu!

Lagipula, kenapa Eunhyuk harus berada di taman fakultas bisnis, seharusnya dia berada di fakultas seni. Sungmin menghela nafas sebelum mundur beberapa langkah, dia tidak ingin bertemu Eunhyuk.

_"Eunhyuk sebenarnya adalah gadis yang baik, karena kondisi Kyuhyun waktu itu sejak kecil dia terus belajar untuk mendapatkan nilai yang terbaik. Membuatnya tidak punya waktu bersama teman-temannya. Dia terbiasa sendiri dan karena itulah dia selalu berlaku kasar pada semua orang yang ingin berteman dengannya. Dia tidak punya teman yang begitu dekat dengannya"_

Ucapan Kibum waktu itu membuat Sungmin berhenti, gadis itu terdiam lama di posisinya. Memikirkan haruskah dia menghampiri Eunhyuk dan mempercayai ucapan Kibum? Sungmin terus berfikir hingga akhirnya dengan pelan gadis itu berjalan ke arah bangku taman yang ditempati Eunhyuk. Tidak ada salahnya mencoba kan?

"Annyeong" sapa Sungmin setenang mungkin. Gadis yang terlihat manis dengan dress sederhana dibawah lutut itu dengan segala keberaniannya berhasil duduk disamping Eunhyuk. Sementara gadis yang terlihat kasual dengan jeans dan kets yang dipakainya itu tidak merepon sapaan Sungmin sama sekali.

"Eunhyuk-ssi" sapa Sungmin lagi, kali ini tangannya menyentuh pelan bahu Eunhyuk membuat gadis itu akhirnya menoleh dan menatap Sungmin kaget "KAU?!" Eunhyuk berteriak keras dengan raut muka tidak percaya, Sungmin hanya tersenyum dan menanggukkan kepalanya canggung

"Pergi dari sini!" Senyum dibibir Sungmin hilang begitu saja, ternyata respon Eunhyuk masih sama terhadap dirinya.

"Wae? Apa kau ingin mendekati diriku untuk untuk merebut adikku?" Sungmin menundukkan kepalanya mendengar ucapan Eunhyuk yang jujur saja kembali menyakiti hatinya. Niatnya hanya untuk mengenal Eunhyuk lebih baik tetapi gadis itu kembali menghinanya

"Bu—bukan begitu"Sungmin memberanikan diri menatap Eunhyuk yang sedang menatapnya tajam.

"Aku..aku tidak sengaja melihatmu disini..jadi..jadi aku hanya berniat menyapamu..itu saja" ucap Sungmin terbata membuat Eunhyuk memutar bola matanya malas

"Dengar, sebesar apapun usahamu mendekati Kyuhyun, dia tidak akan pernah menganggapmu!" ucap Eunhyuk yang kembali membuat Sungmin terdiam.

"Ya aku tau itu" Sungmin mengalah. Bibir kemerahan itu kembali memasang senyumnya untuk Eunhyuk. Malas meladeni Sungmin gadis itu berdiri sebelum Sungmin menahan tangannya

"Bisakah kita berbicara sebentar?" Tanya Sungmin, kedua tangannya sekarang menggenggam sebelah tangan Eunhyuk dengan kedua tangannya. Mencoba menyalurkan bagaimana perasaannya sekarang, mencoba meyakinkan Eunhyuk jika dirinya bukanlah orang yang seburuk itu

"Tidak ada yang perlu aku bicarakan denganmu, sekarang lepas!" bentak Eunhyuk berusaha melepas kedua tangan Sungmin tapi sayangnya tenaga gadis yang lebih pendek itu lebih kuat darinya

"Aku..aku..maafkan aku" ujar Sungmin cepat membuat Eunhyuk terdiam dalam posisinya. "Ayahmu, maafkan aku dan ibuku sudah merebutnya darimu dan Kyuhyun. Sehingga harus membuatmu terpisah dengan ibu kandungmu, mianhae Eunhyuk-ah" Sungmin melepas pegangannya pada tangan Eunhyuk kemudian membungkukkan tubuhnya dalam-dalam didepan Eunhyuk. Walaupun dia juga menderita selama hidup bersama keluarga Cho, tapi Sungmin merasa perlu meminta maaf. Mungkin karena dirinya dan ibunya lah Eunhyuk dan Kyuhyun menderita selama hidup bersama mereka.

"Aku tidak butuh maafmu" Suara Eunhyuk sedikit serak. Tidak ingin berlama-lama dekat dengan Sungmin gadis itu berjalan meninggalkan Sungmin yang masih membungkukkan badannya.

Sungmin melihatnya, melihat sepatu kets yang dipakai Eunhyuk berjalan menjauhinya. Hari ini, dirinya memilih untuk menyerah. Hatinya tidak sekuat itu saat mendengar semua hinaan Eunhyuk untuknya. Lain kali Sungmin pasti mencobanya lagi sampai Eunhyuk mau berteman dengannya

_**Kyumin**_

Sungmin terus memperhatikan raut wajah Kyuhyun sejak dia menemui Kyuhyun di depan kelasnya. Namja itu lebih banyak diam dan wajahnya tegang seperti sedang menahan kemarahan yang begitu besar. Kyuhyun yang seperti ini mengingatkannya pada saat namja itu membawanya ke club malam. Dingin dan menakutkan.

"Masuk" suara dingin penuh perintah itu membuat Sungmin tidak berniat bertanya lebih dan memilih menuruti Kyuhyun. Ketakutan melandanya, tapi Sungmin percaya Kyuhyun tidak akan melakukan hal yang mengerikan seperti di club malam waktu itu—Kyuhyun sudah berjanji padanya.

Suasana di mobil sangat tenang, biasanya Kyuhyun akan berbicara apapun padanya, ah lebih tepatnya Kyuhyun akan menghina dan merendahkannya sepanjang perjalanan tapi sekarang namja itu hanya diam fokus menatap jalanan didepannya dengan raut muka yang tidak bersahabat.

_'Apa yang terjadi pada Kyuhyun? Pagi tadi dia masih terlihat biasa-biasa saja'_ batin Sungmin

"Turun!" tersadar dari lamunannya Sungmin kemudian menatap keluar jendela mobil. Mobil Kyuhyun berhenti tepat di depan café tempatnya bekerja. "Gomawo" Sungmin tersenyum pelan walaupun Kyuhyun tidak akan melihatnya. Merasa tidak akan mendapatkan respon apapun gadis itu memilih keluar saja.

"Jangan pulang terlalu malam" suara berat itu menghentikan gerakan Sungmin yang ingin membuka pintu audi milik Kyuhyun, gadis itu tersenyum beriringan dengan debaran jantungnya yang berdetak tidak normal. Oke, anggaplah dirinya yang terlalu berlebihan menanggapi ucapan Kyuhyun.

"Ne" jawab Sungmin sebelum benar-benar keluar dari mobil milik Kyuhyun, tidak berniat menatap Kyuhyun kembali. Harapannya hanya satu, semoga tidak ada hal buruk yang menimpa namja tampan itu hari ini.

.

.

Kyuhyun membuka pintu besar dirumahnya malas, kepalanya terasa sangat berat dan moodnya benar-benar hancur setelah mendapat panggilan dari orang yang—entahlah Kyuhyun harus menyebutnya orang yang dibencinya atau orang yang disayanginya.

"Kyu, kau sudah pulang nak" Kyuhyun berusaha menghiraukan panggilan Kibum. Ibu dua anak itu menghampirinya saat Kyuhyun sedang mengganti sepatunya dengan sandal rumah. Kibum membantu meletakkan sepatu putra bungsunya itu kemudian mengelus bahu Kyuhyun sebentar, melepas rindu setelah seharian tidak bertemu.

"Ayo kita makan bersama" ajak Kibum, wanita paruh baya itu menggandeng lengan Kyuhyun. Menuntun namja itu untuk mengikutinya. "Eomma, tidak bisakah?" Tanya Kyuhyun pelan, wajahnya terlihat sedang menanggung banyak masalah

"Kita sudah lama tidak makan bersama seperti ini sayang" terbesit rasa sedih dalam ucapan Kibum, membuat Kyuhyun tidak tega dan pasrah mengikuti Kibum ke ruang makan keluarga Cho yang jauh lebih besar dari rumah Lee Sungmin. Sial, bahkan disaat seperti ini Kyuhyun masih bisa mengingat Sungmin

"Annyeong Kyu~" sapa Eunhyuk setelah melempar senyum pada Kyuhyun, namja itu hanya menanggapi seadanya kemudian duduk disamping Eunhyuk. Mata tajamnya terus menatap seseorang yang duduk didepannya. Masih sibuk membaca koran malam ditangannya dan mungkin tidak menyadari kedatangannya. Suasana tenang ini membuat Kyuhyun merasa ingin pergi dari sini secepatnya

"Kenapa diam saja? Makanlah" suara berat penuh wibawa itu memecah keheningan. Kyuhyun berdecih kesal dan terus menatap tajam seseorang yang memulai makan malamnya dengan tenang. Sungguh, Kyuhyun benar-benar muak melihat sikap tenang tanpa masalah itu

"Kyu, sudahlah"usapan lembut di punggungnya membuat Kyuhyun memutus tatapannya dan beralih menatap Eunhyuk yang menatapnya penuh arti "Aku muak" ucapnya pelan "dan jangan membelanya didepanku noona" raut namja itu berubah serius dan kemudian memilih menghabiskan makanan didepannya secepat yang dia bisa.

"Aku selesai" Menyisakan separuh sisa makanan di piringnya namja itu berdiri, ingin segera keluar dari ruangan ini. Namun, suara berat penuh ketegasan itu menghentikan langkahnya "Minum obatmu Kyu, kau bisa melihat obat-obat itu didepan piringmu kan?" singkat dan itu berhasil membuat emosinya semakin tidak terkontrol. Kyuhyun mengepalkan tangannya menahan yang terkenal tidak punya hati itu, tidak suka memperlihatkan kemarahan dan kekesalannya di depan ibunya.

"Kibum-ah sudah berapa lama anakmu ini tidak meminum obatnya? Apa kau tidak mengurusnya dengan baik?" Kyuhyun melirik Kibum dari sudut matanya, namja itu dapat melihat wanita yang paling di sayanginya itu terdiam tidak tau harus menjawab apa

"Kau taukan apa akibatnya jika kau tidak meminum obatmu?" Kyuhyun tertawa meremehkan, lebih baik dia pergi dari sini sebelum dirinya berbuat sesuatu diluar kontrol dirinya

"Jangan bersikap seolah kau ini manusia normal yang bisa hidup tanpa bergantung pada obat-obat itu"

"Apa sudahlah" Eunhyuk berusaha menengahi, dirinya sudah cukup lelah melihat pertengkaran seperti ini antara ayahnya dan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun melirik lima botol obat yang ada didepannya, tanpa mengeluarkan ekspresi apapun dia meraih salah satu botol obat itu. Memutar-mutarnya.

"Wae? Apa tuan Cho yang terhormat ini takut jika aku tidak meminum obat ini maka aku akan kembali menjadi anak idiot yang hanya membuat malu?" Tanya Kyuhyun

"Salah satunya" ucapan Siwon membuat Kyuhyun semakin mengeratkan genggamannya pada botol obat di tangannya. "Aku mengerti" desis Kyuhyun, sudut bibirnya terangkat membentuk seringai mengerikan. Tanpa bisa ditahan namja itu melemparkan botol obat berbahan kaca itu dengan murka ke arah siwon dan berakhir mengenai dinding. Membuat semua isinya berceceran jatuh ke lantai.

"Kyuhyun-ah tenangkan dirimu" Kibum berlari kearah Kyuhyun memeluk putra bungsunya itu saat melihat Kyuhyun kembali meraih botol obat yang lain. Usaha wanita paruh baya itu sia-sia karena kekuatan Kyuhyun lebih besar darinya. Namja itu kemudian melempar apapun yang ada didepannya. Semua botol obat termasuk piring sisa makanannya itu berhamburan kelantai.

" Kyuhyun-ah eomma mohon"Kibum semakin mengeratkan pelukannya saat merasakan tubuh Kyuhyun begitu tegang dalam pelukannya.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas berat, seperti inilah yang terjadi saat Kyuhyun bertemu dengan Siwon. Setiap bertemu tuan besar Cho itu selalu mengingatkannya untuk meminum obatnya. Memaksanya melakukan semua pengobatan agar dirinya tidak kembali menjadi anak idiot seperti dulu. Begitulah yang ada dipikiran Kyuhyun.

Semuanya tidak ada yang memahami perasaannya, memahami bagaimana tersiksanya ia saat dirinya harus meminum banyak jenis obat-obatan itu setiap harinya. Bagaimana tersiksanya saat tidak bisa mengingat masa lalunya sendiri. Bagaimana tersiksanya saat semua orang begitu berharap padanya untuk menjadi penerus Cho corporation yang sukses nantinya. Semua itu menjadi beban tersendiri untuknya. Jika boleh meminta, Kyuhyun tidak menginginkan ini semua. Dia ingin hidup bebas dengan menjadi dirinya sendiri.

"Kalian memang tidak akan pernah mengerti" Kyuhyun melepas pelukan Kibum dan dengan cepat bejalan keluar ruang makan meninggalkan tiga orang lainnya yang terdiam dengan pikiran masing-masing.

_**Kyumin**_

Entah sudah berapa gelas cairan berwarna merah pekat itu mengaliri tenggorokan Kyuhyun. Menghiraukan rasa sakit yang terus mendera kepalanya karena terlalu banyak meminum cairan memabukkan itu Kyuhyun tetap tidak berhenti.

Kyuhyun tertawa, menertawakan dirinya sendiri. Satu kata yang cocok untuk menggambarkan dirinya—Gila!. Bayangkan saja anak mana yang tega melempari ayahnya sendiri dengan botol obat yang terbuat dari kaca itu dengan harapan ayahnya mati saat itu juga. Bahkan hal ini dilakukannya bukan untuk pertama kali. Seharusnya mereka mengirimkan dirinya kerumah sakit jiwa saja.

Kyuhyun sangat ingat sejak membuka matanya setelah kecelakaan itu entah kenapa dirinya berubah begitu membenci ayahnya. Ayahnya berubah tidak seperti ayah yang dikenalnya sebelumnya. Dingin, kejam dan tidak punya hati persis sama seperti dirinya. Kyuhyun bahkan sangat ingat percakapan antara ayah dengan ibunya yang menambah kebenciannya terhadap Siwon

_"Paksa Kibum-ah, kalau kau selalu memanjakannya seperti ini dia tidak akan sembuh dan tetap menjadi idiot yang tidak berguna! " _

Hatinya sakita mendengarnya. Ayahnya yang selalu dibanggakannya ternyata begitu membenci kenyataan jika dirinya adalah anak idiot dan begitu menginginkan kesembuhannya karena bagi Siwon anak idiot itu tidak ada gunanya. Kyuhyun tertawa pelan mengingatnya, matanya terasa semakin berat untuk dibuka karena pengatuh alkohol. Tanpa disadarinya cairan bening itu mengalir keluar dari matanya.

"Selamanya aku memang hanya anak idiot dan tidak berguna dimata mu appa" desis Kyuhyun dan kembali meneguk alkohol dengan kadar tinggi itu, berharap semakin banyak meminumnya semakin berkurang rasa sakit di hatinya.

.

.

.

"Eomma, bisakah dipelankan sedikit volume TV nya?" ucap Sungmin. Kesal saat konsentrasinya mengerjakan tugas kuliahnya terpecah saat mendengar suara TV yang memekakkan telinga. Ini sudah tengah malam dan eommanya masih tertawa layaknya orang gila hanya karena menonton _gag show_.

"Sudah aku bilang tidak perlu ditemani, sana eomma tidur saja" ucap Sungmin lagi saat mendengar Heechul mengomel entah apa tanpa menatapnya.

"Tidak bisa, eomma punya firasat tidak baik malam ini"

"Dasar, jangan sok jadi peramal seperti itu eomma"ucap Sungmin kesal. Heechul eommanya itu kadang memang suka berlebihan, mempermasalahkan hal-hal kecil yang tidak perlu. Seperti sekarang ini, eommanya yang cantik itu bersikeras untuk menemaninya sampai selarut ini hanya karena firasat tidak baik versinya.

BRAKK

Sungmin yang baru mulai mengerjakan tugasnya kembali di kagetkan dengan pintu depan rumahnya yang di gedor sangat keras. "Sudah eomma bilang kan, firasat eomma selalu benar" ucap Heechul menatap Sungmin penuh senyum kemenangan. Sungmin hanya bisa terdiam melihat Heechul yang berjalan ke arah pintu rumahnya. Mendadak ketakutan melandanya, bagaimana jika yang diluar itu adalah maling yang ingin merampok rumahnya. Ya tuhan, bahkan tidak ada barang berharga sedikitpun yang bisa dirampok di rumahnya.

"Ya Tuhan!" pekikan eommanya membuat Sungmin secepat mungkin menghampiri Heechul. Gadis itu ikut berteriak saat melihat dua orang yang berada di depannya. Bukan! Bukan keduanya tapi salah satu dari mereka.

"Kyu—hyun" ucap Sungmin tidak yakin saat melihat salah satu namja yang terlihat sangat kacau. Bau alkohol membuat Sungmin mengerti apa yang membuat Kyuhyun terlihat tidak berdaya sama sekali, bahkan tubuh itu bisa saja limbung jika namja paruh baya disampingnya tidak menahan tubuh Kyuhyun.

"Tuan ini menyewaku sebagai supir pengganti dan meminta untuk mengantarnya ke alamat ini"Namja paruh baya itu mencoba menjelaskan. Sedikit heran kenapa dua wanita berbeda usia itu mengeluarkan reaksi berlebihan

"Disini bukan rumahnya tuan" Setelah mengerti keadaan Heechul berucap ketus dan berniat mengusir Kyuhyun. Dia tidak mau berurusan dengan Cho manapun apalagi Cho Kyuhyun.

"Tuan ini mabuk berat nyonya, tadi saat menjemputnya dia bahkan tidak bisa berjalan dengan baik dan nyaris tidak sadarkan diri" jelas pria itu sedikit iba dengan kondisi Kyuhyun, sementara namja yang membuat masalah itu tidak sadar sama sekali dengan keadaan. Pengaruh alkohol itu membuatnya benar-benar melayang entah kemana.

"Aku tidak peduli, ini bukan rumahnya dan bawa dia pergi dari sini!" bentak Heechul

"tapi—"

"Eomma malam ini saja, biarkan Kyuhyun tidur disini" Sungmin yang sedari tadi diam karena memperhatikan Kyuhyun akhirnya membuka suara. Melihat Kyuhyun kacau seperti ini membuat hatinya sakit. Namja itu bahkan terlihat tidak berdaya sama sekali

"Jangan gila, Lee Sungmin!" Heechul berteriak marah. Tetapi, Sungmin yang keras kepala itu tetap pada pendiriannya

"Ahjussi bisa tolong bantu aku membawanya masuk?" menghiraukan Heechul, gadis mungil itu mendekati Kyuhyun dan membantu pria paruh baya itu untuk memapah namja tinggi itu.

_'Tidurkan dikamarku saja'_ pikirnya

"Tidurkan disofa ruang tamu. Jangan membawanya ke kamarmu dan jangan membantah!' Sungmin menghembuskan nafasnya pelan mau tidak mau menyetujui permintaan Heechul. Mereka membaringkan Kyuhyun di sofa sempit ruang tamu, membuat kaki panjang Kyuhyun sedikit tertekuk menyamai panjang sofa.

"Ini kunci mobilnya nona" Pria paruh baya itu memberikan kunci mobil milik Kyuhyun sebelum pamit keluar. "Gomawo ahjussi, maaf merepotkanmu" Sungmin kemudian membungkukkan kepalanya pelan dan mengantar pria paruh baya itu keluar.

"Kau benar-benar tidak berubah ya, masih saja membelanya" Sungmin terdiam saat melihat Heechul berdiri dekat sofa dan sedang memandang Kyuhyun dengan ekspresi tidak terbaca.

"Aku hanya merasa perlu untuk membantunya" jawab Sungmin seadanya

"Berhentilah jadi orang terlalu baik Min! Eomma tidak suka melihat kau yang seperti ini" Sungmin kembali terdiam. Jelas Heechul marah padanya, dengan membiarkan Kyuhyun tidur disini saja Sungmin sudah membuat kesalahan besar.

"Urus saja namjamu ini dan jangan merepotkan eomma" Heechul berlalu meninggalkan Sungmin. Malas berdebat dengan gadis yang sama keras kepalanya dengan dirinya. Setelah Heechul memasuki kamar Sungmin masih berdiri memandangi Kyuhyun yang sepertinya tertidur pulas. Perlahan, gadis itu mendekati Kyuhyun dan duduk bersila disamping sofa. Menatap Kyuhyun yang sedang tertidur itu sangat lama.

"Berapa gelas alkohol yang kau minum eoh?" Sungmin mengibaskan tangannya untuk menghilangkan bau alkohol yang sangat kentara dari tubuh Kyuhyun. Gadis itu beralih membuka sepatu yang menutupi kaki panjang Kyuhyun agar namja itu lebih nyaman dalam tidurnya. Kemudian kembali terdiam menatap Kyuhyun, terlalu banyak pertanyaan yang ingin ditanyakannya.

"Apa yang membuatmu terlihat sangat kacau begini Kyuhyun-ah"Untuk pertama kalinya sejak sekian lama dirinya memanggil nama Kyuhyun tanpa embel-embel 'tuan muda'. Tatapan sedih itu perlahan digantikan dengan perasaan rindu yang membuncah. Dulu, Sungmin sering melakukan hal seperti ini. Menyelinap ke kamar Kyuhyun setiap malamnya hanya untuk memandangi wajah tertidur Kyuhyun yang terlihat damai. Jangan lupakan dia selalu mencuri ciuman di pipi Kyuhyun.

Dulu, sungmin belum mengerti perasaan seperti apa yang dirasakannya pada Kyuhyun. Tapi, seiring bertambah dewasa dirinya akhirnya Sungmin mengerti perasaan seperti apa yang dimilikinya terhadap Kyuhyun. Sungmin mencintai Kyuhyun, mencintai namja itu sampai ketahap dia harus menyerah terhadap perasaannya.

"shhh..aarghh" suara rintihan itu menyadarkan Sungmin dari lamunannya. Kepanikan terlihat jelas diwajahnya saat melihat raut wajah Kyuhyun yang kesakitan. Namja itu terus merintih kesakitan, dan keringan dingin mulai membasahi tubuh tinggi itu.

_"Karena depresi berlebihan yang dialaminya Kyuhyun harus mengkonsumsi obat penenang setiap harinya. Hampir setiap malam Kyuhyun tidak bisa tidur karena mimpi buruk, sehingga akhirnya Kyuhyun pergi ke club malam dan menghabiskan malam disana pulang dan tertidur karena pengaruh alkohol"_

Ucapan Kibum waktu itu terlintas dipikiran Sungmin, gadis itu menatap sendu kearah Kyuhyun yang menahan sakit "Sakit sekali kah?" lirih Sungmin, memberanikan diri mengusap lembut kepala Kyuhyun berharap hal itu bisa menghilangkan kesakitan di wajahnya. Sungmin tersenyum lega saat Kyuhyun kembali tenang dalam tidurnya.

"Harus seperti apa lagi aku harus melihatmu Kyuhyun-ah" lirih Sungmin, tangannya masih mengelus kepala Kyuhyun takut jika melepasnya Kyuhyun akan kembali kesakitan seperti tadi.

"Kau membuatku bingung"

"Disaat aku ingin menyerah terhadapmu kau datang dengan keadaan seperti ini padaku. Menunjukkan jika kau juga terluka selama ini"

"Kau menyakitiku, tapi saat melihatmu seperti ini rasanya semua rasa sakit yang kau berikan hilang begitu saja digantikan dengan rasa sakit yang lebih dalam saat melihatmu seperti ini" gadis itu menundukkan kepalanya, memutus pandangannya pada Kyuhyun. Air matanya mengalir membasahi pipinya yang belakangan semakin tirus. Kilasan tentang raut kesakitan Kyuhyun bercampur dengan semua tindakan kasar Kyuhyun membuatnya begitu sesak.

Sungmin benar-benar tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Malam itu dihabiskan dirinya untuk menjaga Kyuhyun, menenangkan namja itu dan mencoba memahami perasaannya sendiri sampai akhirnya gadis mungil itu tertidur sambil menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun, menyandarkan kepalanya diatas tangan Kyuhyun.

_**Kyumin**_

Kyuhyun berusaha membuka matanya saat suara berisik memenuhi pendengarannya. Namja itu hendak mengumpat kasar namun terhenti saat pahanya ditendang sangat kuat. Sial! Kyuhyun akan memecat pelayan yang berani membangunkannya dengan cara kasar seperti ini. Tendangan itu tidak berhenti membuat Kyuhyun menggeram marah dan siap-siap mengeluarkan sumpah serapah dari bibirnya.

"Ya! Bukankah kau dibayar untuk melayaniku bodoh?! Dimana letak otakmu? Kau dipecat!" ucap Kyuhyun lantang dengan mata setengah terbuka.

"Aku bahkan tidak bekerja padamu tuan muda yang terhormat dan seharusnya aku yang harus mengatakan hal seperti itu padamu. Otakmu kau letakkan dimana hah? Mabuk dan pergi kerumah orang lain larut malam lalu menumpang tidur" ucapan panjang tanpa jeda itu tidak membuat Kyuhyun sadar sedikitpun, namja itu hanya mengira pelayan ini tidak punya sopan santun sama sekali

"YA!KAU…"

"Eomma" teriakan Kyuhyun terhenti saat mendengar suara yang begitu familiar ditelinganya. "Jangan ribut pagi-pagi" Kyuhyun yakin ini suara Sungmin dan bagaimana bisa gadis itu berada di rumahnya dan terlebih di kamarnya dan tadi itu apa?Sungmin memanggil pelayan tidak tahu sopan santun itu dengan 'eomma'?

Tunggu, mabuk? Kyuhyun menutup matanya berusaha meraih kembali memorinya. Kedua tangannya memijit pelipisnya sendiri. Dia mabuk berat, menghubungi supir pengganti untuk mengantarnya pulang dan seharusnya sekarang dia ada di rumah kan? Kyuhyun mengucek matanya kasar setelah menyadari sesuatu

Asing, ini bukan kamarnya dan kenapa ada Sungmin berdua dengan eomanya disini. "Oh tuhan" ucap Kyuhyun tidak percaya, jadi alamat rumah yang semalam diberikannya pada supir pengganti adalah alamat rumah Sungmin

"Mengingatnya?" ucapan eomma Sungmin yang Kyuhyun ingat bernama Heechul itu membuatnya sadar sepenuhnya. Namja itu membungkukkan badannya penuh penyelasan "Mianhae, aku benar-benar mabuk semalam" jelas Kyuhyun, namja itu kemudian menatap Heechul yang masih menatapnya tidak suka

"Dan tadi itu..hmm..mianhae, aku kira itu tadi pelayan di rumahku"jelasnya lagi

"Pelayan di rumah mu pun tidak harus kau bentak dengan kasar seperti itu. Oh~ Malang sekali nasib putriku" setelah puas menyindir Kyuhyun, Heechul berlalu dari sana menyisakan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang terdiam kaku.

"Apa masih pusing?" tanya Sungmin dan Kyuhyun refleks menganggukkan kepalanya. Sungmin berjalan kearah Kyuhyun yang masih terlihat seperti orang kebingungan. "Ini pakailah, aku meminjamkan baju Donghae, tuan muda ada jadwal kuliah pagi hari ini kan?" Kyuhyun menerima pakaian itu tanpa senyum sedikitpun. Dia tidak suka saat Sungmin menyebut nama namja bodoh itu tidak rela memakai baju saingannya seperti ini.. eh, dia menyebut Donghae apa tadi? Saingan?

"Aku benar-benar sudah gila" Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya dan berjalan ke kamar mandi yang terletak di antara dua kamar di rumah itu. Dengan otak jeniusnya dia dengan mudah menghafal semua sudut di rumah Sungmin saat pertama kali berkunjung kesini.

.

.

Kyuhyun keluar dari kamar mandi dengan kondisi sedikit lebih segar. Setidaknya bau alkohol itu tidak lagi menempel pada tubuhnya. Walaupun kenyataannya kepalanya masih pusing dan tenggorokannya terasa sangat sakit akibat alkohol itu. Namja itu kembali memandangi tubuhnya dari atas sampai bawah. Baju si pendek bodoh itu sedikit kekecilan ditubuhnya dan ini pertama kalinya dia memakai baju tidak bermerk seperti ini, sungguh tidak nyaman.

"Ayo kita makan" Kyuhyun sadar dari lamunannya saat Sungmin menarik tangannya menuju ruang makan yang bergabung dengan dapur itu. Kyuhyun meyakinkan dirinya jika yang sedang menarik tangannya sekarang adalah tangan Sungmin, tangan itu kenapa begitu lembut.

"Annyeong" sapa Kyuhyun pada Heechul dan..Donghae? Kenapa si pendek bodoh itu ada disini?

"Ya!ya!ya! cuci dulu tanganmu kau ini kebiasaan sekali"

"Arasseo! Berhentilah memukul tanganku!appo!"

Pertengkaran kecil itu membuat Kyuhyun mengerutkan kening heran. Merasa tidak di tanggapi dia memilih duduk di kursi disamping Sungmin.

"Makanlah, ini bisa mengurangi pusing dikepalamu" Tatapan Kyuhyun beralih pada mangkok yang berisi bubur didepannya, meneliti apakah ada sayuran di dalam sana "Tidak ada sayuran didalam sana, makanlah~" Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin, gadis ini bagaimana bisa tau jika dia tidak menyukai sayuran? Bukankah dia tidak pernah menceritakan soal itu pada Sungmin?

"Donghae memang sering sarapan disini" jelas Sungmin membuyarkan semua kecurigaan yang belakangan ini selalu dirasakan Kyuhyun terhadap Sungmin. Gadis itu terlalu mengerti dirinya. Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk seadanya. Sekarang, pandangannya tidak berhenti menatap Donghae yang masih beradu mulut dengan Heechul di depannya.

"Berhenti bertengkar! Aku pusinng mendengar suara cempeng eomma dan ucapan terlalu polos Donghae.. berhenti.. berhenti!" Kyuhyun tertawa pelan saat melihat Heechul dan Donghae sama sama berhenti dan langsung diam mendengar omelan Sungmin. Mereka terlihat lucu dimata Kyuhyun.

"Sungmin-ah kau mau berangkat dengan lili tidak?"

"Berhenti mengajak anakku dengan motor bututmu itu Lee Donghae!"

Kyuhyun akhirnya tertawa keras saat melihat pertengkaran tidak berguna itu. Menertawakan ekspresi kesal Donghae saat motor miliknya disebut butut.

"Sungmin berangkat denganku saja"ucap Kyuhyun setelah berhenti tertawa, tidak menyadari semua menatapnya aneh. Kyuhyun menatap Donghae penuh ancaman membuat namja itu menangguk pasrah.

"Yah, memang sih mobilmu itu mewah dan bagus tapi bagaimana ya? Hmmm..aku sarankan sih kau beli bibir baru yang lebih mewah juga agar tidak mengeluarkan kata-kata seperti knalpot mobil butut" Kyuhyun berhenti menyuap bubur ditangannya dan menatap Heechul. Kyuhyun mulai kesal, ibu Sungmin ini ternyata mengajaknya adu mulut

"Beruntunglah Sungmin sepertinya mewarisi sepenuhnya sifat ayahnya" ucap Kyuhyun dengan nada mengejek tanpa menatap Heechul.

"Cih, bocah tidak tahu sopan santun ini" Heechul berdiri tersulut emosi, wanita tidak sadar umur menurut Kyuhyun itu kemudian menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Kyuhyun dengan jari-jari panjangnya

"Sudah merepotkan mulutmu tidak beres lagi"maki Heechul membuat Kyuhyun ikut-ikutan berdiri dan menarik tangan Sungmin untuk ikut berdiri

"Dasar orang tua tidak sadar umur" maki Kyuhyun membuat Heechul menganga tidak percaya, Cho Kyuhyun itu sudah berani sekarang! bahkan dulu anak manja itu tidak berani menatap wajahnya.

"Ya tuhan leherku" pekik Heechul dan memegang bagian belakang lehernya yang terasa kaku, Donghae yang terdiam akhirnya membantu memijat leher Heechul. Kyuhyun kembali tertawa, kemudian menarik tangan Sungmin keluar sebelum ibu Sungmin yang sinting itu kembali mengajaknya adu mulut.

"YA! kau mau bawa Sungmin kemana bocah setan!"teriakan Heechul tidak dihiraukan Kyuhyun. Entah kenapa walaupun kesal dengan kata-kata Heechul perasaannya malah senang. Sedikit mengurangi beban pikirannya.

Rumah kecil ini hanya dalam beberapa jam dapat membuatnya merasa nyaman, berbeda saat berada di mansion mewah miliknya yang penuh tuntutan. Walaupun Kibum begitu menyayanginya tapi Kyuhyun merasa ibunya itu seperti menutupi sesuatu darinya. Eunhyuk juga menyayanginya tapi Kyuhyun kadang merasa tidak bebas saat bersama saudaranya sendiri. Terlebih kepala keluarga Cho yang membuat semuanya semakin kacau di mansion itu.

Tapi, saat bertengkar dengan Heechul tadi entah kenapa dia merasa lega, sifatnya yang aslinya pembangkang itu keluar begitu saja. Jika itu Kibum maka Kyuhyun pasti akan menjahit bibirnya sendiri karena berbicara seperti itu. Heechul, ibunya Sungmin itu benar-benar gila dan blak-blakan. Berbeda dengan Sungmin yang pendiam dan penurut menurutnya.

_**Kyumin**_

Suasana di dalam mobil begitu tenang, tidak ada yang bersuara. Kyuhyun focus memperhatikan jalan dan Sungmin yang memusatkan perhatiannya pada jalanan luar.

"Kita mau kemana?" tanya Sungmin saat merasa jalan yang dilewatinya berbeda dengan jalan mereka menuju kampus. Kyuhyun hanya diam tidak menjawab Sungmin sama sekali.

"Hari ini kita bolos saja"jawab Kyuhyun setelah hening lama, Sungmin tidak berani membantah karena dia tau Kyuhyun sedang tidak dalam mood yang baik. Nada bicara Kyuhyun yang terkesan dingin dan penuh perintah itu cukup membuat Sungmin mengerti.

Kyuhyun memperhatikan Sungmin sekilas saat gadis itu kembali menatap keluar jendela mobil. Moodnya sedang tidak baik dan dirinya tidak ingin meledak-ledak didepan Sungmin karena itulah dia lebih memilih diam dari pada mengajak gadis itu bicara.

Satu jam perjalan dihabiskan oleh mereka berdua tanpa pembicaraan sedikipun. Sungmin yang bosan akhirnya tertidur sampai Kyuhyun memberhentikan mobilnya membuat Sungmin terpaksa membuka matanya. Gadis dengan mata masih setengah terpejam itu mengedarkan pandangannya. Dengan suara yang masih serak karena bangun tidur dia berdecak kagum saat melihat padang rumput hijau sepanjang matanya memandang. Sungmin membuka pintu mobil dan berlari kecil menikmati udara segar yang jarang didapatnya di seoul.

"Menenangkan sekali" gumamnya. Sungmin menutup matanya mencoba menikmati sejuknya angin yang menerbangkan beberapa helai rambutnya. Tidak menyadari Kyuhyun yang menatapnya dan tersenyum pelan. Namja itu sedikit bangga terhadap dirinya sendiri karena membawa Sungmin kesini dan gadis itu begitu menyukainya.

Kyuhyun berjalan pelan menelusuri padang rumput yang luas itu lebih dalam. Meninggalkan Sungmin yang masih sibuk dengan dunianya. Namja tampan itu terus berjalan tanpa tahu dimana dia akan berhenti. Kyuhyun tidak peduli jika kepalanya kembali berdenyut sakit dan pandangan matanya yang mulai kabur.

"Namja lemah sepertimu memang seharusnya mati saja Kyuhyun, bahkan sehari saja kau tidak meminum obatmu kau sudah lemah seperti ini" lirih Kyuhyun pada dirinya sendiri, namja itu memilih untuk duduk saat tidak kuat lagi berjalan dengan kakinya sendiri. Kyuhyun berbohong, bukan sehari saja dirinya tidak meminum obat bahkan sudah dua kali namja itu melewatkan terapinya.

Kyuhyun menumpu tubuhnya dengan kedua tangannya dan menatap kosong padang rumput hijau yang terhampar sangat luas di depannya. Siapa yang tidak ingin sembuh, Kyuhyun bahkan bersyukur dia bisa kembali menjalani kehidupan seperti manusia normal lainnya, bisa berbicara dengan baik, bisa berjalan dengan baik. Dirinya begitu bersyukur tapi belakangan ini Kyuhyun mulai merasa ini tidak benar, ini bukanlah yang terbaik untuknya. Kyuhyun punya semuanya. Keluarga yang lengkap, kekayaan melimpah, otak yang cemerlang, sahabat yang setia dan banyak gadis yang memujanya. Seharusnya dirinya merasa sangat puas tapi kenyataannya Kyuhyun tidak pernah merasa puas dengan hal itu. Sempat terfikir olehnya jika menjadi dirnya yang dulu mungkin akan lebih baik

"Hosh, tuan muda aku mencarimu kemana-mana" suara nafas yang terputus-putus itu menyadarkan Kyuhyun dari lamunannya, namja itu menoleh kesamping dimana Sungmin sedang jongkok sambil mengatur nafasnya

"Tinggalkan aku sendiri, aku tidak akan mengerjaimu hari ini"ucap Kyuhyun pelan, suasana kembali hening. Sungmin terdiam sebentar sebelum akhirnya memposisikan dirinya duduk disamping Kyuhyun sementara namja itu tidak mengeluarkan respon apapun.

"Jika ada masalah aku bisa menjadi pendengar yang baik" Sungmin memecah keheningan diantara mereka, gadis itu ikut menatap ke depan mencari objek apa yang membuat Kyuyun begitu betah menatap ke depan. Sungmin meraih sebelah tangan Kyuhyun dan menggenggamnya. Tidak peduli jika nanti Kyuhyun mengamuk karena Sungmin berani menyentuh tubuhnya. Sungmin semakin mengeratkan pegangan tangannya saat merasakan telapak tangan Kyuhyun yang begitu dingin. Terus menggenggam tangan namja itu sampai Kyuhyun yakin untuk bercerita padanya. Kyuhyun membutuhkannya, butuh teman untuk bercerita.

"Aku.."Berhasil, apa yang dilakukannya membuat Kyuhyun mulai membuka suara. Membuat senyum tipis menghiasi wajah Sungmin. Tidak masalah jika Kyuhyun tidak menatapnya saat berbicara

"Idiot"lanjut Kyuhyun. Namja itu tertawa kecil mengejek dirinya sendiri membuat sungmin memandangnya sedih.

"Ayahku.."ucap Kyuhyun lagi "Brengsek" lanjutnya, membuat Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun tidak percaya, Siwon walaupun namja itu begitu membenci Sungmin tapi dia tau jika Siwon sangat menyayangi Kyuhyun. Tapi kenapa Kyuhyun terlihat begitu membenci ayahnya sendiri.

"Aku mengerti kau tidak akan percaya jika seorang anak mengatakan ayahnya sendiri brengsek. Tapi kau harus tau jika bisa aku bahkan sangat ingin membunuhnya. Membunuhnya karena terlalu sering menyakiti ibuku, membunuhnya karena dirinyalah kakaku begitu ketakutan saat bertemu ayahnya sendiri. Membunuhnya karena mengacaukan semuanya" Kyuhyun tertunduk sedih

"Tapi, nyatanya aku tidak bisa melakukannya" Sungmin melihat dengan jelas tubuh Kyuhyun sedikit bergetar menahan tangis. Sungmin tidak tau harus mempercayai ucapan Kyuhyun atau tidak. Tinggal bersama keluarga Cho selama setahun membuat Sungmin yakin jika Siwon begitu menyayangi Kyuhyun. Bahkan jika Sungmin boleh mengatakannya, Siwon terlihat lebih menyayangi Kyuhyun dibanding Eunhyuk.

"Kau tau? aku dulu hanya anak idiot yang tidak berguna tapi saat itu aku bisa merasakan kasih sayang ayahku untukku tapi setelah bangun dari kecelakaan itu aku tidak bisa merasakan kasih sayang itu lagi. Ayahku berubah menjadi sosok tegas dan dingin. Bahkan yang ditanyakannya setelah kami tidak bertemu beberapa bulan adalah apa aku meminum obatku dengan baik?" Kyuhyun tertawa meremehkan

"Cih, bahkan aku sangat berharap dia menanyakan bagaimana kabarku, bagaimana hari-hariku selama dia tidak ada, bagaimana kuliahku..aku sangat ingin dia menanyakan itu padaku" ucap Kyuhyun lirih, harapannya tidaklah besar terhadap Siwon. Kyuhyun hanya ingin perhatian yang tulus dari ayahnya.

"Jika ada orang yang paling menyedihkan di dunia ini mungkin salah satunya adalah aku. Kecelakaan waktu itu membuatku kehilangan sebagian ingatanku sendiri dan sampai sekarang satupun aku tidak bisa mengingatnya. Setiap mencoba untuk mengingatnya semakin membuat kepalaku sakit. Dan kau tau dimana bagian sedihnya? " Sungmin melepas pegangan tangannya pada Kyuhyun dan mengusap bahu namja itu pelan. Berusaha menenangkannya

"Aku hanya ingin tau apa saja yang ada dalam ingatan ku yang hilang indah apa saja yang aku jalani dan juga hal buruk apa yang aku alami. Mungkin saja dengan mengingatnya aku bisa mengetahui kenapa ayahku berubah seperti sekarang. Aku hanya ingin mengingatnya, tapi tidak seorangpun yang membantuku. Keluargaku seolah menutup rapat-rapat dan menceritakan cerita penuh kebohongan tentang masa laluku" Kyuhyun terdiam setelahnya, Air mata yang berusah di tahannya mengalir begitu saja. Tidak peduli jika Sungmin akan menganggapnya laki-laki cengeng.

Bukan hanya Kyuhyun, Sungmin merasa sesak mendengar cerita Kyuhyun. Membayangkan betapa menderitanya menjadi Kyuhyun, semua masalah disimpan sendiri olehnya. Pasti begitu berat untuk namja itu. Kibum benar, mereka berdua sama-sama menderita dengan cara yang berbeda.

"Sejak lahir aku tidak pernah melihat wajah ayahku, bahkan sampai sekarang aku tidak tau bagaimana wajah ayahku, bagaimana keadaannya sekarang, apakah dia masih hidup atau mungkin sudah tidak ada lagi di dunia ini. Aku tidak pernah merasakan bagaimana hangatnya pelukan seorang ayah, bagaimana rasanya bermain dengan ayah sendiri. Ibuku selalu menutupnya rapat-rapat dari dirku, yang aku tau ayahku bermarga Lee karena itulah namaku Lee SUngmin"

Sungmin menyudahi ceritanya mengenang masa kecilnya saat dirinya selalu bertanya dimana ayahnya pada Heechul.

"Waktu kecil hampir setiap hari aku menanyakan keberadaan ayah tapi eomma selalu diam dan memasang raut sedih sampai akhirnya sering bertambah umur aku berhenti menanyakannya pada eomma. Takut membuat eomma semakin bersedih. Tapi, satu hal yang selalu eomma ku jawab jika aku menanyakan tentang ayah _'ayah adalah orang yang sangat menyayangimu, tidak ada di dunia ini ayah yang tidak menyayangi anaknya'_ "

Dalam diamnya Kyuhyun mencerna maksud ucapan Sungmin. Kyuhyun bahkan tidak tau jika gadis itu tidak pernah melihat ayahnya dari lahir. Gadis itu dibalik semua senyumannya juga menyimpan sesuatu yang menyakitkan

"Ayahmu adalah orang yang baik aku yakin itu. Mungkin kondisinya saat ini membuatnya seperti ini tapi percayalah dia menyayangimu. Menginginkan yang terbaik untukmu" ucap Sungmin lagi membuat Kyuhyun sedikit membenarkan ucapan Sungmin. Yah, walaupun ayahnya seperti itu Kyuhyun selalu mendapatkan apa yang diinginkkannya

"Kyuhyun-ah" Kyuhyun menoleh saat mendengar suara lembut Sungmin memanggilnya, perasaannya menghangat begitu saja. Namja itu menatap kedalam mata Sungmin dan entah kenapa rasa rindu itu tiba-tiba menyeruak dalam dadanya. Refleks namja itu memeluk tubuh mungil yang duduk disampingnya itu. Mencari kehangatan dari pelukan itu, mencari perlindungan atas semua kesedihannya.

"Kyuhyun-ah, jika kau merasa kesepian, jika kau merasa sedih, dan kau merasa tidak tahu harus melakukan apa makanya kau bisa bercerita padaku. Aku bisa mendengarnya untukmu, asal jangan memendamnya sendiri eoh. Kau tau itu sangat menyakitkan. Berbagilah denganku"

Kyuhyun terdiam saat Sungmin membalas pelukannya mengelus punggung tegapnya dengan lembut. Kyuhyun merasa sangat nyaman diperlakukan seperti itu oleh Kyuhyun. Merasa jika dengan memeluk Sungmin beban yang menghimpitnya hilang begitu saja

"Terima kasih" ucap Kyuhyun pelan. Merasakan jika Sungmin mengangguk pelan dalam pelukannya. Cukup lama sampai akhirnya Kyuhyun melepas pelukannya. Kyuhyun melihat Sungmin tersentak kaget saat dia meluruskan kedua kaki Sungmin dan merebahkan kepalanya dikaki Sungmin. Kyuhyun tidak tau apa yang dilakukan Sungmin sampai membuatnya begitu nyaman tidur dipangkuan gadis itu

"Kepalaku pusing dan aku butuh tidur" Kyuhyun menguap menutup kedua matanya dan menarik sebelah tangan Sungmin kemudian menepatkannya diatas kepala "Kau harus membuatku tertidur dengan nyaman" ucap Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin yang masih bingung akhirnya mengerti dan kemudian mengelus pelan rambut coklat milik Kyuhyun. Seperti menidurkan anak bayi saja, pikir Sungmin.

Seperti mengingat sesuatu Kyuhyun kembali membuka matanya. Namja itu sedikit gugup saat ternyata Sungmin juga sedang memandangnya. Pandangan keduanya bertemu. Tidak ada yang berbicara melainkan masing-masing sibuk menyelami tatapan lawannya.

"Jawab pertanyaanku" kening Sungmin mengernyit bingung, tetapi gadis itu tidak melepas tatapannya pada mata tajam Kyuhyun. Terlalu menikmati kegiatannya

"Dari mana kau tau jika aku tidak menyukai sayur? Seingatku aku tidak pernah memberitahukannya padamu" ucapan Kyuhyun. Sungmin sendiri sedang merutuki kebodohannya sendiri. Gadis itu mengusap tengkuknya membuat helaian rambutnya jatuh mengenai wajah Kyuhyun

"Kau mengatakannya padaku sebelumnya" Sungmin berkilah

"Orang tidak menyebutku jenius tanpa alasan Sungmin, jangan berbohong" Sungmin semakin salah tingkah, di tambah lagi tangan Kyuhyun yang dengan lembut kembali membenarkan letak rambutnya. Tidak salah orang-orang dikampusnya menyebut Kyuhyun penakluk wanita. Perlakuan seperti ini saja bisa membuatnya sesak nafas saja

"Hmm..baiklah itu hanya instingku saja"ucapan Sungmin yang tidak jelas membuat Kyuhyun jengah. Namja itu menarik belakang kepala Sungmin. Membuat wajah Sungmin semakin dekat dengan wajahnya. Dengan jarak sedekat ini Kyuhyun bisa melihat setiap sudut wajah Sungmin. Mata bulat itu terlihat sangat indah, hidung kecilnya, dan bibir berwarna cerah yang pasti terasa enak jika di kecup. Kyuhyun baru sadar, jika Sungmin begitu mempesona baik dari sifat dan wajahnya.

"Jujur atau aku cium?" Sungmin yang kaget menarik kepalanya tapi Kyuhyun kembali menarik wajah Sungmin untuk mendekat

"Aku anggap kau memilih opsi kedua" Kyuhyun tersenyum menang, namja itu semakin menarik wajah Sungmin mendekat. Mendaratkan ciuman lembut di bibir pinkish milik Sungmin.

_**To Be Continued**_

_**Kyukyu1212**_

_Annyeeeoong, akhirnya bisa update chapter 10 juga setelah berbulan-bulan tidak updet_

_Maaf banget kalo updetnya ngaret banget, lagi banyak banget kerjaan dan akhirnya bikin mood jelek_

_Maaf juga kalo chapter ini kepanjangan dan ceritanya semakin ga jelas dan mungkin udah pada lupa sama ceritanya_

_Makasi banget buat review di chap kemaren dan yang masih nungguin ff ini dengan komen lagi atau kirim PM *kecup semua*_

_Semoga masih ada yang review.. _

_Thanks_


End file.
